Ferme les yeux et laisse moi te guider !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA ! Lorsque Shane rencontre Mitchie, il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'invite dans sa vie. Mais au fil des jours, et des discussions, il va sentir l'impact qu'elle pourrait avoir sur lui. Et la fuir, mais peut-on fuir l'amour quand on le rencontre ?
1. Prologue !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Me revoilà donc, comme promis, avec une nouvelle idée. Je vous l'accorde, elle est assez étrange et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises. J'espère donc que ça vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à la suivre. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Prologue !**

POV de Shane

Ça faisait déjà une heure que nous étions entrain de tourner ce clip sans queue ni tête ! Soixante minutes que Sarah, la productrice, changeait de version ou de décors, passant d'une idée à une autre en un temps record !

« - Stop ! Finalement, celui-là ne ressemble aussi à rien. Bon on fait une pause de dix minutes, dit-elle.

Sans blague ? C'est pas trop tôt ! Non mais franchement, faut voir l'accoutrement ! On était habillé comme trois ados sortant d'un lycée privé et on chantait sur un toit d'école. Pas besoin de sortir de la cuisse de Jupiter pour savoir que ça ne collerait pas. Encore l'idée de fond, je veux bien. Danser sur le toit d'un lycée, c'est une super idée, mais pas habillé comme ça ! Hors de question ! Nate et Jason descendirent tranquillement du décor, haut d'un mètre seulement, alors que je restais là immobile à me demander pourquoi nous avions engagé cette idiote ? Ah oui, parce Lauréla, notre productrice habituelle, est clouée au lit, à cause d'un lumbago. Quand je pense qu'on l'a remplacé par cette incapable, pas fichue d'imaginer un clip de quatre minutes ! Je soupirais, et rejoignis mes deux amis. Nous allâmes nous changer, et je souris lorsque je les entendis, eux aussi, se plaindre de notre tenue. Pour une fois que nous étions d'accord ! Ce qui est rare, ces derniers temps.

Une fois mon tee-shirt et mon slim enfilés, je rejoignis l'équipe au tournage. Sarah était assise à une table en train de griffonner une nouvelle mise en scène. Je me mis en retrait et l'observais. Elle avait les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus, la peau claire avec des tâches de rousseur, caractéristique bien connue des roux et était plutôt grande et svelte. Mais attention, quand je dis grande, c'est pas un mètre soixante quinze, mais plutôt pas loin de deux mètres ! Et encore sans talon. Elle est venue hier avec des talons et elle regardait tout le monde haut, de _très_ haut ! Secouant la tête, je soupirais. J'avais vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine ! J'en avais marre de jouer les pantins à me faire habiller différemment toutes les cinq minutes parce que madame ne peut pas avoir une idée claire et définitive ! Elle releva la tête et me fit un grand sourire ! Pour ma part, je l'observais blasé et attendis qu'elle nous sorte sa nouvelle lubie !

« - Bon on garde l'idée du toit, elle est bonne, mais on va plutôt vous faire danser habillés dans un style plus rebelle.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes le nez en l'air, puis reprit :

« - Ouais ! Ça va le faire !

Elle se leva d'un bond et partit discuter quelques instants avec les habilleuses. Pendant ce temps, je rejoignis mes deux amis en soupirant. Jason parlait au téléphone avec sa copine Asha, et Nate pianotait sur son portable. Lorsque je m'assis, il leva les yeux et on échangea un regard. Lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre. Je fermais les yeux et priais pour que celle-là soit la bonne, et au moment où je voulus en parler à Nate, Sarah revient.

« - Bon les garçons, allez vous habiller, passez par la case coiffures et on y retourne.

Oh ! Deux minutes mamie, on n'est pas aux pièces. Ça fait quinze fois qu'elle change d'idées et à l'écouter c'est de notre faute en plus ! Nous soupirâmes de concert avant de rejoindre les loges. Je pris les vêtements sans même regarder, et allais me changer. Ne voulant pas être dégoûté trop vite, je partis changer de coiffure sans jeter un œil au miroir, et fis la même chose une fois coiffé. Seulement, lorsque je sentis qu'une des maquilleuses dessinait sur mon poignet, j'ouvris les yeux. Observant le truc, je m'aperçus que c'était une sorte d'arabesque chinoise !

« - C'est quoi ce truc, demandais-je quand elle eut terminée.

« - L'idéogramme chinois de la mort, murmura-t-elle en grimaçant.

« - Hein ?

Etonné, j'attendis d'être prêt puis j'allais me regarder dans un psyché, et là, le choc … J'étais complètement habillé en noir. Un slim, bon jusque là ça va, mais la suite … Sans commentaire … Un tee-shirt noir moulant avec le signe de l'anarchie devant, un manteau noir en cuir qui tombe quasiment sur mes chevilles, mes cheveux avaient été plaqués en arrière, sauf une crête ! J'avais même quelques piques rouges et verts ! Nate arriva dans une tenue similaire et observant son poignet gauche, je demandais :

« - T'as quoi?

« - La douleur, et toi ?

« - La mort, répondis-je en grimaçant.

Jason arriva, quand à lui, avec un tatouage signifiant le mensonge. On pouvait pas dire que c'était super positif, tout ça ! Je me demandais vraiment où elle voyait que ça irait avec notre chanson qui parlait d'une rupture amoureuse. Cependant j'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas ! Quelques minutes après, six filles entrèrent pour se faire maquiller, et je les fixais incrédule. Elles étaient toutes grandes, fines et musclées, et d'un point de vue objectif plutôt mignonne mais leurs tenues … Le haut n'était qu'une sorte de brassière couverte de perles qui ne cachait que le minimum, ainsi qu'un short en jeans taille très basse et très court ! En bref, de vraies allumeuses ! Quelle était donc encore son idée à cette folle ?

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions de retour sur le toit, en train d'écouter ses dernières recommandations.

« - Bon les garçons, faites comme prévu pour vous rien ne change. Si ce n'est que ces demoiselles vont danser avec vous. Les filles, je vous rappelle que c'est vous la touche de sensualité du clip !

POV de Sam Callaway

J'étais au bureau, entrain de régler les derniers détails de la tournée estivales des _Tous Pour Un_, quand mon téléphone sonna. Sarah Crowley, la remplaçante de Lauréla, me prévenait que Shane venait de quitter le plateau furibond. Soupirant, je m'affalais sur mon fauteuil.

« - Explique-moi !

Et en peu de temps, je compris ! Pas pourquoi il était parti, non, je compris qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était qu'être productrice ! Pourtant elle avait de bonnes références, mais lorsqu'elle me lista les différentes idées qu'elle avait eues, je me retins de me frapper le front. C'était clairement une incapable dans ce domaine ! Je déglutis lorsqu'elle me détailla sa dernière idée.

« - Depuis quand il y a des danseuses ? … Attends, Sarah, je suis désolée, mais je t'ai dit expressément que je ne voulais pas de ce genre d'idées ! … Non, ça n'excuse pas l'attitude de Shane mais tu supprimes ces filles !

Je dus m'armer de patience pour démonter ses arguments un à un. Finalement, après lui avoir clairement expliqué que si elle voulait incorporer des filles, elle changeait de groupe, elle abdiqua. Raccrochant je soupirais. Être le producteur des _Tous Pour Un_ était un sacré boulot … Dommage, j'avais eu beaucoup d'espoir en les entendant chanter, il y a de ça deux ans au concours final de Camp Rock, mais à présent … Shane avait la grosse tête et ses deux acolytes commençaient à ne plus supporter ses sautes d'humeurs ! Sans compter que ce qu'il venait de faire, à savoir quitter le tournage du clip avant la fin, allait faire perdre des millions à la boite. Je devais donc trouver le moyen de lui faire perdre cet ego ! Mais comment ? Il n'existait pas encore, de centre spécialisé pour ce genre de problème ! Sinon, Paris Hilton y serait depuis longtemps ! Je n'allais pas en monter un juste pour lui, ça aurait l'effet inverse !

J'étais toujours à réfléchir au problème, quand deux heures plus tard, les trois garçons frappèrent à la porte. Je les invitais à entrer, et attendis qu'ils soient assis pour prendre la parole.

« - Alors, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Sarah Crowley m'a appelé, pour me dire que tu avais quitté le tournage du clip, dis-je en regardant exclusivement Shane. Je sais qu'on avait dit dès le départ pas de filles et encore moins si elles sont à moitié nues, mais tu aurais pu simplement refuser de tourner !

Je soupirais quand il me donna son avis sur Sarah. En théorie, j'étais complètement d'accord avec lui. Elle était vraiment nulle et incapable de tenir une idée jusqu'au bout. Seulement voilà, à cause de lui, je venais de faire perdre des millions à Hollywood record *, et ça, c'était plus grave qu'une mauvaise communication d'idées ! Je me contrefichais d'ailleurs pas mal, qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas ! Selon ses références, et au vu des coups de fils que j'avais passé, elle était considérée comme un génie dans son domaine, surpassant de loin Lauréla qui était pourtant notre propre génie du clip. Sarah Crowley avait travaillé avec les plus grands de ce monde, il était donc hors de question que je la mette à la porte ! Ils allaient devoir bosser avec elle, ne leurs en déplaise !

Ils repartirent au bout d'une demi-heure, puisqu'ils avaient une séance photo. Pour ma part, je soupirais ! Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un qui remette les pieds sur terre à ce garçon ! Il avait un talent incroyable, et son charisme en faisait rêver plus d'un, mais à prendre la grosse tête ainsi, il n'aurait bientôt plus de carrière ! Hors, c'était inconcevable ! Au début de ma carrière de producteur, j'avais également pris la grosse tête, et mes amis m'avaient rapidement recadré, pourquoi Nate et Jason n'agissaient pas ainsi ? Peut-être ne voyaient-ils simplement pas la fin de carrière qui s'approchait pour Shane et donc pour eux s'il continuait ! Il fallait donc que je trouve une solution et ce, rapidement. Soudain, le visage de ma meilleure amie me vint naturellement à l'esprit. Avec son caractère, elle était la personne idéale. Prenant mon téléphone, je composais son numéro, en priant pour qu'elle soit chez elle. A la troisième sonnerie, on décrocha. Seulement ce n'était pas elle, mais une jeune femme plus jeune, à en juger par sa voix.

« - Bonsoir ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

« - Bonsoir ! Pourrais-je parler à Connie Torrès s'il vous plait ? De la part de Sam Callaway !

___

* : Maison de disques des Jonas Brothers

Et voilà, le prologue est terminé ! Bon j'espère que ça vous a plut un petit peu, au moins ! La suite bientôt !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Solution !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre, où on découvre Mitchie. La rencontre sera pour plus tard, navrée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à **Charlyne89**, **SubaruShiro** (Si je te dis oui, tu me crois ? Arff, ça fait mal. A t'écouter, je suis du genre à en faire baver aux personnages tss. Mdr En tout cas, ravie que ça t'ait plus. La suite now. Bisous a bientôt), **Lady Hope** (Hey miss. Ravie de te revoir ici aussi. Ouais, m'étonne pas que tu aimes l'ego de Shane. Rassure-toi, il va prendre de la place, surtout que les caractères sont super différents de la version du film lol. Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, et **Sarah** (Hey miss, ravie de te voir ici. Est-ce que Shane et Mitchie vont s'apprécier ? Je peux pas répondre désolé, mais à ton avis ? Euh si c'est Hollywood record leur maison de disque, je corrige ça rapido sinon … Et pour répondre à ta question, les post seront hebdomadaires et se feront le lundi (sauf contretemps exceptionnel) Bisous) pour leur reviews. Votre soutien m'est précieux !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

**Chapitre 01** : **Solution !**

POV de Connie.

Lorsque je rentrais aux alentours de vingt heures, Mitchie me prévint qu'un certain Sam Callaway avait téléphoné, et qu'il souhaitait que je le rappelle le plus rapidement possible. J'avoue que j'étais étonnée. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlée, nous nous étions fortement embrouillés. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à prendre la grosse tête, à cette époque. Intriguée, je décidais, malgré tout de le rappeler immédiatement. Au bout de la seconde sonnerie, il me répondit. Nous discutâmes quelques instants, et il me remercia de lui avoir remis les pendules à l'heure, trois ans auparavant. C'était grâce à moi, selon lui, qu'il s'était fait un nom dans son métier, et surtout qu'il était respecté. J'étais ravie pour lui, mais étant fatiguée je ne rêvais que de repos aussi, le plus subtilement possible, je lui demandais la raison de son appel. Soupirant, il m'expliqua alors le problème qu'il avait avec le groupe dont il s'occupait. J'ignorais tout des _Tous Pour Un_ à vrai dire, je savais que Mitchie aimait leur musique mais ce n'était pas une fan inconditionnelle pour autant. Elle aimait les voix, mais s'amusait souvent à critiquer le manque de duo dans leurs albums. Je fus surprise d'apprendre que le chanteur commençait, à son tour, à avoir un ego démesuré. Il s'interrompit deux minutes pour parler avec une autre personne, et j'en profitais pour appeler ma fille. Celle-ci vint me rejoindre.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non ! Juste une question, tout à l'heure, une stagiaire est entrée avec un tee-shirt à l'effigie des _Tous Pour Un_, et je me demandais quel âge ils avaient. Ils paraissaient jeunes sur le maillot.

« - Ils ont dix neuf ans, me semble-t-il … A un ou deux ans près !

J'hochais la tête, et elle profita d'être dans la cuisine, pour mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Je la regardais faire, puis je repris ma conversation avec mon meilleur ami. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il m'en parlait ! Je lui posais donc la question et sa réponse m'étonna. Lui-même ne savait pas. Il s'était simplement penché sur le problème et mon visage était apparut dans son esprit. Je ris et lui proposais de venir manger à la maison le lendemain pour parler de tout ça plus longuement. Je lui promis, d'ici là, de réfléchir au problème.

Lorsque j'eus raccrochais, quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis ma famille au salon. Mon mari était devant les informations alors que Mitchie était assise au sol en train de dessiner un jardin qu'elle avait, certainement, du voir dans la journée. M'asseyant, je leurs demandais de me raconter leurs journées, et Jack m'expliqua les problèmes qu'il avait avec sa quincaillerie.

« - T'as l'air au bout du rouleau, ma petite maman ! Tu veux que je te prépare une tisane ?

« - Alors là, ma chérie, c'est pas de refus. J'en peux plus ! Ah et le temps que j'y pense, demain j'ai un ami qui vient manger à la maison. Sam Callaway. Il a des problèmes avec un des jeunes dont il s'occupe et je lui ai promis de l'aider.

Ils acquiescèrent et lorsque nous fûmes seuls, mon mari m'embrassa.

« - J'aime ton altruisme, ma puce.

Je ne répondis rien. J'avais toujours aimé aider les gens, sans trop savoir pourquoi ! Une sorte de mission sur terre. Ma fille revint avec ma tisane, et je la remerciais. Peu de temps après, elle monta se coucher et je l'enviais. Elle avait un été de quatre mois, puisqu'elle n'intégrait son école d'art qu'en octobre. Elle pouvait donc faire les études qu'elle souhaitait. Peu de temps après, je l'imitais en compagnie de mon mari. Heureusement que demain c'était le week-end.

Quand je me réveillais vers neuf heures, j'entendis des bruits de pas feutrés dans le couloir avant que quelqu'un n'entre doucement dans la chambre.

« - Ah zut, t'es déjà réveillée, soupira ma fille. Bon tant pis, tu bouges pas, j'arrive !

Aussitôt, elle descendit rapidement, et je me crispais lorsque je l'entendis glisser dans l'escalier.

« - C'est rien, aucun bobo, cria-t-elle.

Je ris doucement, et lorsqu'elle revint, je lui souris en lui demandant si elle avait mal quelque part.

« - Non, non ! Tu as fait une fille forte, malgré sa légère maladresse, soupira-t-elle. Tiens petit-déjeuner au lit !

J'observais le plateau, et notais qu'il y avait deux bols. Je levais les yeux vers ma fille qui me regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nous rîmes et elle se servit également. Durant notre repas, je lui racontais le problème de Sam. Avec son caractère artistique, peut-être comprendrait-elle mieux que quiconque le jeune Shane. Ceci dit, je ne m'attendais pas à la réponse qu'elle me donna.

« - Je crois qu'il lui faut une bonne dose de réalité à ce garçon. Sam n'a qu'à le priver des choses qui lui sont superflues. Comme, le chauffeur, la belle maison, et tout ce que lui a apporté la célébrité dans ce domaine ! Qu'il comprenne que dans la vie, on a rien sans le mériter ! Tout se paye, même l'amour, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et m'aperçus qu'elle tenait peut-être la solution au problème ! Quand nous terminâmes, je me levais et descendis nettoyer la maison, alors qu'elle prenait sa douche. Malgré moi, j'entrais dans sa chambre. Je n'étais pas curieuse de nature mais j'avais l'impression quelques fois de ne pas connaître réellement ma propre fille. Son caractère rêveur et son côté artiste dans l'âme me décontenançait souvent. Heureusement, sa chambre n'avait pas changé. Le synthé côtoyait toujours le chevalet, et sur le bureau, s'entassait plusieurs pots remplis de crayons, feutres, peintures, et … autres objets du même genre. Je refermais finalement la porte, non sans avoir noté qu'elle avait déjà fait son lit. Je terminais ensuite de passer l'aspirateur dans le couloir.

J'étais entrain de m'attaquer à la poussière quand elle me rejoignit, des gants de vaisselle aux mains. Elle m'aida à tout nettoyer, en mettant de la musique entraînante. Je n'ai jamais aimé danser, mais la voir bouger dans tous les sens, me donnait envie de l'imiter. Elle avait cette capacité à se tourner en ridicule avec grâce, et bon nombre de personne l'appréciait, pour sa simplicité.

La journée passa rapidement et à dix-sept heures, j'allais en cuisine concocter le repas de ce soir. Sam devait arriver vers dix-neuf heures, et je profitais que Mitchie m'aide pour lui parler de notre enfance. C'était mon voisin lorsque j'avais emménagé à Greenville, et j'avais tout de suite sympathisé avec lui. Son côté protecteur aidant beaucoup, il m'avait permis de m'intégrer à l'école. Je n'avais que huit ans à l'école et il était entré au lycée un an avant moi. Nous avions passé notre enfance ensemble, sans jamais tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il avait rencontré sa femme à dix-sept ans. Elle s'appelait Léanne, et malheureusement, elle était morte peu de temps après avoir donné naissance à son enfant. Une petite fille nommée Dawn. J'avais accouché peu de temps après elle et nous nous étions perdus de vue après son décès. Il avait quitté Greenville et l'Alabama pour aller vivre en Floride. Près de Miami, aux dernières nouvelles. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on ne se voyait plus du tout depuis notre dispute trois ans auparavant. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il vivait toujours à Miami, mais était producteur, alors qu'il avait toujours aimé jouer de la guitare. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il en joue encore ?

Lorsque Jack rentra une heure plus tard, il monta se laver, tandis que je terminais de mettre la table. Mitchie était dans sa chambre, en train de jouer une de ses compositions que j'adorais. A dix-neuf heurs, on sonna à la porte et j'allais ouvrir. Sam était là, avec sa fille. Je les fis entrer, et mon mari vint le saluer. Ils s'étaient souvent croisés sauf ces trois dernières années. Nous passâmes au salon, au moment où Mitchie descendit nous rejoindre. J'entendis ses chaussons glisser sur le carrelage et me crispait en attendant un bruit de chute, qui ne vint heureusement pas.

« - Y a pas d'mal, relax maman !

Elle entra dans le salon en dodelinant de la tête, tout en chantant ma chanson préférée.

« - _This is real, this is me_, … Euh bonsoir, s'interrompit-elle gênée.

« - Sam, voici Mitchie, ma fille. Mitchie, voici Sam et Dawn, sa fille !

« - Enchantée de vous connaître.

Sur ces mots, elle s'assit avec nous, et écouta la conversation plus qu'elle n'y participa. A un moment Dawn nous demanda où était les toilettes. J'allais lui indiquer, quand Mitchie lui proposa de lui montrer. Elles avaient le même âge, et connaissant ma fille, elle voulait certainement la connaître mieux. Je ne fus donc pas surprise de les entendre monter à l'étage peu après.

Seulement une demi-heure plus tard, je du les rappeler, afin qu'elles viennent manger. Si je ne fus pas surprise de les voir déjà si amies, je ne pus en dire autant de Sam.

« - Tu sais Mitchie n'a pas son pareil pour mettre les gens à l'aise, lui assurais-je. D'ailleurs, je lui ai parlé de ton problème hier soir. Je me suis dit que plus nous serions à chercher, plus vite nous trouverions la réponse.

« - Ah oui ? Je t'en demandais pas tant Connie ! J'avais simplement besoin d'en parler hier, je finirais bien par trouver.

« - Faites-lui une piqûre de rappel, déclara Mitchie tranquillement.

Devant l'air étonné de mon ami, elle s'expliqua.

« - Hey, les enfants capricieux, on les punis en les privant de leur jouet ? Bas faite pareil avec votre … Enfin avec celui qui a la grosse tête. Vous verrez ! Supprimez ce qui fait gonfler son ego, et ça passera.

« - T'en es sûre, demanda-t-il.

« - Non ! Mais en même temps, j'ai jamais eu d'enfant, donc j'ai le droit à l'erreur ! Mais mes enfants seront parfaits de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

Nous rîmes de son assurance, puis Dawn demanda à son père s'il accepterait de lui offrir un synthé, comme celui de ma fille.

« - S'il te plait papa ! Tu verrais le sien est trop cool !

« - Oh oui, s'il vous plait, supplia Mitchie.

« - Tu t'engages à prendre des cours ?

Devant la grimace de sa fille, il rit puis demanda à la mienne.

« - Tu t'intéresses à la musique ?

« - Entre autre … J'aime toucher à tout ! Aussi bien émouvoir avec un thème au piano qu'avec un portait ou un paysage ! Ou encore en jouant une pièce de théâtre. Le tout c'est d'incarner l'émotion qu'on veut faire passer. La société actuelle est trop matérialiste et appâtée par l'argent, ce qui est dommage. Les gens sont subjugués par des monuments, mélange de pierre, de métal et de verre, alors que la vraie beauté est ailleurs. Elle est dans le regard d'un père en voyant sa fille marcher pour la première fois, ou quand une mère donne le sein à son enfant ! Ou encore dans deux enfants qui s'embrassent … Même dans un arbre. Il suffit de regarder au-delà des choses ! Mais maintenant, plus personne n'a le temps de regarder le soleil se coucher, les étoiles s'allumer, et c'est triste, soupira-t-elle.

Elle était tellement convaincue par ses paroles que tout le monde acquiesça. Sa manière de voir les choses m'échappait, mais je savais que derrière ses rêves et ses paroles se cachaient une profonde naïveté. Elle ne voyait que la beauté des choses oubliant parfois que les hommes peuvent se montrer cruels.

« - En même temps Mitchie, tu verras que toi aussi plus tard, tu n'auras plus le temps de regarder un arbre pousser !

« - Faux, s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt. J'aurais toujours le temps pour voir la beauté ! Respirer le parfum des fleurs en passant devant un fleuriste, ou encore regarder le soleil décliner les soirs d'étés, ou même d'hivers, voir la neige tomber, ou la pluie qui semble nettoyer la terre de tous ses crimes. Comme si en tombant, elle essayait d'effacer le sang que les hommes ont sur les mains ! C'est tellement reposant ! Voir la nature se déchaîner, envoyant rafale de vent et de pluie sur le monde, nous montrant sa colère de voir la plus évoluée des espèces, paraît-il, agir comme les animaux les plus primaires ! Et encore ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse trouver plus cruel que l'homme ! C'est vrai, quel animal, invente des armes pour chasser, et tue parce que l'autre dérange ? Aucun ! Même le lion, ou le crocodile sont plus intelligents ! Ils ne tuent que pour se nourrir, alors que souvent l'homme, c'est par plaisir ! Pour montrer qu'il est le plus fort ! Comme si c'était décoratif de voir une tête d'animal dans un salon. Je serais même curieuse de savoir comment il réagirait s'il entrait chez quelqu'un et qu'il voyait une tête d'homme accroché au mur ! Trouverait-il ça aussi beau ? Ah mon avis, y a peu d'espoir ! Enfin, je dis ça, je suis jeune après tout hein ! Jeune et naïve, dit-elle en me regardant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et la conversation reprit loin de la vision utopique de ma fille. Nous parlâmes du bon vieux temps, puis lorsque nous eûmes terminé de manger, je proposais de passer au salon pour le café. Pendant ce temps, Mitchie se chargea de nettoyer la table, puis nous rejoints.

Vers minuit, elle monta se coucher, et lorsqu'ils partirent, Sam dit :

« - T'as une fille étrange ! J'aime sa vision des choses … Novatrice, simple et légèrement artiste mais c'est une personne qui mérite à être connue ! Dans le monde de la Jet-Set, elle ferait un malheur !

« - Lui en parle pas, ou je te jure qu'elle va changer de registre critiquant au possible tous « Ces individus imbus d'eux-mêmes qui ont oublié les valeurs fondamentales du pays sur lequel ils vivent et qui s'amusent à repousser les limites sous prétexte qu'ils sont riches ! » Et ça ce sont ses mots, pas les miens !

« - Je l'apprécie déjà ! A bien des égards, elle me rappelle Léanne. Elle aussi, c'était une artiste dans son genre ! Moins que ta fille puisqu'elle aimait surtout la peinture, mais comme Mitchie, elle trouvait l'homme trop ingrat envers son prochain !

Il y eut un léger blanc, mais pas gênant, comme si sa femme était là et donnait son avis. Dawn commença à s'endormir et ils partirent. Sur le palier, Sam me fit promettre de venir le voir à l'occasion et jura de me tenir au courant de l'évolution du problème. Pour ma part, j'étais contente de l'avoir revue. Jack accepta l'invitation du dimanche prochain, à manger un barbecue chez lui.

Quand nous nous couchâmes, je rependais à ce qu'il avait dit. J'avais beaucoup discuté avec sa femme, puisque nous échangions nos points de vue sur la grossesse et ses handicaps, et maintenant qu'il me le disait, je m'aperçus à quel point Mitchie lui ressemblait. Elle était née deux jours après la mort de Léanne et donc ne l'avait jamais connue, mais pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'elles se seraient entendues à merveilles !

___

Voilà, un autre, chapitre. Plus long que le premier, mais pas encore assez ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on entre au cœur de l'histoire ! J'espère que vous avez aimés. Pour ma part, j'aime la personnalité de Mitchie !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Proposition !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hello all_ ! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On y retrouve Mitchie, on découvre Nate et on retrouve également Shane. Bref, que du bonheur mdr ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ensuite, merci à **Lady** **Hope** (Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus ! Je t'avoue la faire un peu maladroite je trouve que ça lui donne un côté encore plus attachant. Et puis … C'est une idée comme une autre pour les rapprocher ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira.), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, et **Sarah** (Hey miss, ça va ? Dis-moi, je me trompe ou tu lis les chapitres peu avant que je poste celui d'après ? mdr Oui, je confirme, c'est la première fois qu'on a le point de vue de Connie, et sans doute la dernière fois également. Les parents, c'est compliqué lool. Mais oui Mitchie a un caractère très différent de celui de ma petite saga. Donc ça va remuer. La rencontre avec Shane va faire des étincelles c'est promis lol. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) pour leur reviews !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autres) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Lady** **Hope,** **MiniMagiCcOlOurS, **et **Sarah** ! Merci de me soutenir les filles ! Ça me touche !

**Chapitre 02 :** **Proposition !**

POV de Mitchie.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par un rayon de soleil qui traversait mes volets. Je pris quelques minutes pour m'habituer à la lumière, en observant les particules voleter dans l'air, puis me levais. Je descendis dans la cuisine tout en m'attachant les cheveux, d'une queue haute, puis embrassais mes parents. Assise à table, les pieds sur la chaise libre, je les écoutais m'annoncer que nous passerions le dimanche suivant chez ce Sam. Maman me demanda mon avis et j'haussais les épaules. Je l'appréciais ainsi que sa fille, mais il semblait trop attaché aux choses matérielles. Bon, je sais bien que dans la société actuelle, on a besoin d'argent mais de là à faire passer ce besoin en premier, je trouve ça ridicule ! Je les écoutais donc parler entre eux, puis une chose en entraînant une autre, je repensais à mon rêve. J'étais dans un superbe jardin où les arômes des fleurs reflétaient chaque être humain sur terre. C'était à la fois, reposant et étrange … J'étais attirée par un arbre qui sentait le musc sauvage, sans en comprendre pour autant la raison.

« - Mitchie ?

Revenant à moi, je regardais ma mère interdite. Haussant les sourcils, j'attendis qu'elle reprenne.

« - T'as fini ?

« - Hein ? Oh ! Oui, oui, c'est bon, assurais-je en comprenant qu'elle attendait que j'ai terminé de manger pour mettre le lave-vaisselle en route.

Je me levais et montais prendre une bonne douche. Une fois propre et habillée, je retournais dans ma chambre terminer mon esquisse de l'avant-veille. Je me plongeais intégralement dans mon projet comme à l'accoutumée, et je sursautais donc quand maman m'appela. Je descendis la rejoindre en soupirant et elle me tendit le combiné de téléphone. Fronçant les sourcils, j'écoutais.

« - Bonjour, Mitchie, c'est Sam. As-tu bien dormi ?

« - Bien merci, et vous ?

« - Bien, bien, grâce à toi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce que tu as suggéré hier soir, à savoir faire une piqûre de rappel à …

« - A votre grosse tête, oui, oui, je m'en souviens.

« - Exactement, et j'ai pensé à toi et à ta manière de voir les choses ! J'ai aussi repensé à ce que Connie m'a dit, à savoir que tu ne réintégrais l'école qu'en octobre. Je me demandais donc, ce que tu comptais faire durant tout ce temps libre ?

« - Dessiner, jouer de la musique, et me reposer ! Je n'ai encore rien prévue de précis, dis-je en riant.

« - Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de passer du temps avec lui ? Ta manière de voir les choses simplement est étonnante, et tu me parais calme. Te côtoyer durant quelques semaines, ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique.

« - Euh … Bas, je sais pas, je voulais travailler afin de pouvoir me payer mes études, mais … Je peux y réfléchir ?

Il m'assura que oui, et je repassais le téléphone à maman après l'avoir salué. Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre mais pour ma part, je m'assis au jardin pour réfléchir à cette proposition. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il comptait sur moi, alors que j'étais souvent traitée en paria au lycée, à cause justement de cette différence de vision. Seule Jenny pouvait me supporter, puisqu'elle avait la même âme d'artiste que moi. Soupirant, je m'allongeais au sol, les yeux levés vers le ciel, et repensais à cette demande, plus qu'étrange. D'un côté, l'idée me plaisait assez ! Être payée pour passer du temps avec une personne de mon âge, c'était tentant. Seulement, c'était de l'argent trop facile. Surtout que j'ignore qui, il est ! Et si on ne s'entendait pas ? Je savais que je m'entendais souvent bien avec les gens, mais ce n'était souvent qu'au début, avant qu'ils ne me connaissent vraiment. La plupart du temps, ils s'éloignaient tant ma vision des choses leur paraissait étrange ! Et ça, c'est quand ma présence n'était pas forcée ! Alors imaginez là. Je secouais la tête et me relevais. Je brossais mes vêtements et envoyais un message à mon clone, j'ai nommé Jenny. Enfin, je dis mon clone, mais c'est faux, bien qu'on soit similaire sur bien des points. Mais elle a plus les pieds sur terre que moi ! La preuve, elle a sauté une année, et maintenant elle est en seconde année de médecine alors que ceux de notre âge peine à réussir leur première année. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Je prévins maman que je sortais et lui dis où j'allais avant de sortir.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la maison jaune. Elle me faisait toujours autant rire. Jenny avait convaincu, je ne sais comment, ses parents de nous permettre de peindre de grosses fleurs de toutes les couleurs sur les murs durant l'été passé. Depuis, la maison en faisait rire plus d'un. Soufflant un bon coup, je frappais à la porte. Hélène m'ouvrit.

« - Mitchie ! Entre … Jen' t'attend en haut !

Je la remerciais et montais à l'étage. Je frappais à la porte de la chambre. Mon amie m'accueillit à bras ouverts, et nous nous affalâmes sur le lit. Sa chambre me faisait penser à une maison de poupée, avec un grand lit baldaquin, du rose à profusion, avec quelques touches de violet par ci par là, beaucoup de bleu également, des coussins dans tous les coins, et des peluches, ça et là ! Nous discutâmes durant plusieurs minutes de tout et de rien, puis je lui avouais le but second de ma visite. Le premier étant de la voir, ça va de soit !

« - Tu trouves pas ça étrange ? Enfin, je ne sais pas, demander comme ça à une inconnue de passer quelques semaines avec un jeune qui a la grosse tête. Je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle. C'est carrément étrange ! Surtout qu'il veut me payer, mais c'est ridicule ! Être payée à être soi-même !

« - Arrête, ça peut être géniale comme expérience. Ouvrir les yeux à une personne, lui montrer la beauté des choses et leurs valeurs, en zappant le coût d'achat au profit de celui du sentiment ! Prends ca comme un défi. On se plaint sans arrêt de la vision obtuse des gens, donc imagine que tu as entre tes mains le moyen de changer ça ! Si tu arrives à montrer à cette tête enflée la vraie beauté de la vie, peut-être qu'il changera son entourage, qui changera le sien, et ainsi de suite ! Et tout ça, grâce à toi …

« - Tu t'enflammes là !

« - Non, j'idéalise ! Allez accepte ! Et puis qui sait, ça peut être une expérience enrichissante, vous vous apprendrez mutuellement des choses. Lui la beauté de la vie et toi …

« - Son prix, hasardais-je.

Nous rîmes de l'idée mais quand trois heures plus tard, je rentrais chez moi, j'étais convaincue. Prenant le téléphone j'appelais Sam. J'acceptais son offre mais avec des conditions, bien précises.

POV de Sam

J'étais devant la télé, quand Dawn m'appela.

« - Téléphone papa ! C'est Mitchie.

Je pris aussitôt l'appel. Si elle s'était déjà décidée, c'est qu'elle allait refuser ! J'allais donc devoir trouver les arguments pour la convaincre. Je fus donc étonné de l'entendre me dire qu'elle était d'accord, si j'acceptais ses conditions. Je les pris en note, en lui promettant d'y réfléchir rapidement … Après tout, il me restait une semaine ! Prenant la liste, je m'aperçus qu'aucune n'était impossible, aussi j'appelais la villa. Fort heureusement, ce fut Nate qui répondit.

« - Allo ?

« - Nate, c'est Sam. Es-tu seul ?

« - Salut Sam ! Les deux autres sont dans la piscine. Tu veux que je les appelle ?

« - Non, justement, c'est à toi que je voulais parler ! Voilà, j'ai peut-être trouvé la solution au problème Shane ! Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais son ego surdimensionné pose des soucis à tout le monde, tu en conviendras ?

POV de Nate

« - Euh oui en effet, grimaçais-je.

J'avais beau apprécier Shane, il faut dire que sa grosse tête commençait vraiment à prendre de la place. Il devenait odieux avec tout le monde ! Hormis nous, j'entends ! Me re-concentrant, j'écoutais ce que me disait notre agent et je fus étonné. Non par l'idée, mais par sa manière d'agir ! J'étais complètement d'accord avec l'idée de chercher un moyen de retrouver le Shane du début. Celui qui s'occupait plus de sa musique et de sa famille que de son image. Mais de là à obliger une jeune femme à vivre avec nous pour y parvenir. Y a quand même matière à réflexion …

« - Je veux bien mais comment comptes-tu lui soumettre l'idée sans qu'elle ne parte en courant ?

« - Elle est déjà au courant ! Je l'ai rencontré récemment, et elle m'a l'air plus que qualifié. Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec elle.

« - Je vois, donc on n'a pas le choix ? J'en connais un qui ne va pas apprécier, soupirais-je en songeant à la réaction de Shane lorsqu'il l'apprendrait.

« - Si, tu peux refuser qu'elle dorme chez vous, néanmoins, nous nous sommes mis tous deux d'accord sur le reste ! Elle passera son temps avec vous, et nous verrons les changements sur Shane.

« - Bon, si ça marche pas, ça aura le mérite de nous divertir !

« - Très drôle ! Par contre, j'ai une dernière requête. Vois-tu, elle a deux ans de moins que vous, et j'aurais aimé que tu la prennes sous ton aile, les premiers jours ! Tu es celui qui a le plus la tête sur les épaules, et tu es le seul qui sera au courant de tout.

« - Tu me demandes d'être complice d'un piège destiné à mon meilleur ami, demandais-je abasourdi. Bon d'accord ! Raconte-moi tout ce que je dois savoir !

Je pris de quoi prendre d'éventuelles notes, puis je l'écoutais, assis contre le mur de la maison. Il me dit tout ce qu'il savait, puis me donna son numéro, afin que je l'appelle si j'avais d'autres questions.

Lorsque je raccrochais deux heures plus tard, j'avais l'oreille brûlante, et un gros problème de conscience ! Je voulais dire à Shane ce que Sam préparait, seulement son attitude commençait à nous causer pas mal de soucis. Rejoignant mes amis, je m'assis, la tête ailleurs, dans un transat.

« - Un problème, demanda Jason.

« - Pas vraiment !

« - Qui s'était ?

« - Sam ! Il m'expliquait tous les problèmes que nous risquions d'avoir, si tu continuais sur cette voie, Shane. D'ailleurs, Sarah Machin attend toujours tes excuses. Elle n'a pas digéré ton « Vous êtes qu'une folle sur le déclin ! »

« - J'y peux rien si elle ne supporte pas la vérité, soupira mon meilleur ami en haussant les épaules.

Jason sourit puis explosa de rire, et je fis de même en me souvenant de la tête qu'elle a faite quand il a dit ça. On aurait dit un poisson rouge qu'on sortait de son bocal ! Ceci dit, à sa place, si un gamin critiquait mon talent, je ne suis pas sûr de le prendre mieux ! Surtout s'il n'y connaît rien. Dommage, j'aimais assez l'idée de danser sur le toit d'une école, mais on aurait juste pu faire simple, et rester dans le style rock de tous les jours. Un slim, une chemise, pour moi, et c'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en venir aux extrêmes ! Surtout que connaissant la mère de Shane, elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir son fils dans une tenue de rebelle, un tatouage de mort sur le bras, chantant la peine d'une rupture amoureuse. Non, finalement, il a bien fait de péter un plomb …

« - Dis-moi Shane ! Pourquoi tu t'es énervé d'un coup ?

Il me regarda comme si je descendais de Mars, puis soupira.

« - T'imagine la tête de ma mère, si elle avait vu le clip ? Il ne manquait qu'une tête de mort ou deux, et j'étais cuit ! Et puis entre-nous les _calls girls_ qu'elle nous imposait, merci mais franchement, ça n'allait pas avec le reste !

« - Dommage, j'aimais bien la rouquine, soupira Jason.

« - T'as une copine toi, non ?

« - Ouais, mais je parlais pour un de vous. Asha me convient parfaitement ! Douce, drôle, intelligente, elle est parfaite !

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle sort avec toi, demandais-je en souriant.

Mon ami me regarda deux secondes avant de me jeter sa serviette à la figure. Je la rattrapais et la lui rendis.

Le reste de l'après-midi se termina doucement, et le plus discrètement possible, je m'attelai à la préparation d'une chambre, pour cette dénommée Mitchie ! Je ne savais pas grand-chose d'elle, sauf qu'elle aimait observer la nature, et qu'elle avait une vision des choses peu commune. J'espérais simplement que ce n'était pas une fan hystérique, qui pourrait nous attirer des ennuis ! Enfin, Sam l'a rencontré, et elle lui semble normale, on peut donc se fier à son jugement …

Je passai la soirée à finir de préparer clandestinement son arrivée. Je ne comprenais pas certaines de ses exigences mais au vue de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu demander, s'occuper des repas, et avoir quelques heures de libre pour dessiner, me semblait légèrement peu ! Surtout si en contrepartie, elle sacrifiait ses vacances pour les passer avec trois ados. Enfin, elle pense peut-être que nous somme matures ? La pauvre, si elle savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait … Soupirant, je me promis de m'arranger pour qu'elle se sente donc le mieux possible ici ! Quitte à me disputer avec mon meilleur ami.

___

Et voilà, la situation est mise en place ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Dans le prochain chapitre, je le jure, Shane et Mitchie vont se rencontrer (puisque c'est l'idée de base du chapitre) et vu les différences de caractères, on peut s'attendre à quelques étincelles !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Rencontre !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Oyez, oyez, la Royale Proclamation ! Mes chers amis, par la présente, je m'engage moi, Time Tell Will auteur de son état, à vous fournir le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. En espérant que vous appréciez de découvrir la rencontre entre nos personnages principaux. Bien à vous. … Mdr, ouais faut que j'arrête de boire du coca, ça ne me réussit pas. En attendant, voilà le nouveau chapitre, où on découvre les réactions de Shane, vis-à-vis de Mitchie, ainsi que celle de Nate et Jason vis-à-vis de Mitchie, et les impressions de la miss. Un merci plus grand que ce que je peux dire à **camille** (Salut ! Ravie que ma version de Nate te plaise. Pour ta demande, je suis en pourparler actuellement avec Disney pour savoir s'ils acceptent de te le donner, donc je te tiens au courant. (Mais bon, j'essaie depuis déjà tellement longtemps d'avoir Shane, donc … Je te promets rien mais promis, j'essaie en tout cas) mdr Ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS,** **Sarah** (Hey miss, comment va ? Oui l'histoire se met en place et crois-moi ça va être explosif mdr. Ouais, Mitchie est très _Peace_ _and love_, elle le dit d'ailleurs me semble-t-il à un moment. Crois-moi Shane aussi va avoir envie de la réveiller à plusieurs reprises … En tout cas, la rencontre c'est _NOW_. Et ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Les premiers surnoms (peu flatteurs je crois) arrivent mdr. J'espère que ça te plaira. Et de rien pour la dédicace. T'es une des seule à lire cette fic, normal que je te montre que j'apprécie :)), **Lady Hope** (Salut toi. Crois-moi la rencontre arrive. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bisous), et **m****issNessaEvansCullen** pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

**Chapitre 03 :** **Rencontre !**

POV de Shane

Je trouvais Nate bizarre depuis qu'il avait raccroché, mais peut-être m'en voulait-il ? Depuis le début, nous avons chacun un rôle bien spécifique. Nate, est le plus sérieux de nous trois. Jason celui qui détend l'atmosphère, et moi … Bas je crois que je suis la voix du groupe tout simplement ! Bon c'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de talent, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas en être le leader ! Après tout, nous sommes amis à la base, et Nate est le plus mature. ça devrait donc être lui le « chef » ! Enfin, on se fait à tout. Je le vis monter à l'étage pour la quinzième fois Lorsqu'il nous rejoignit, je décidais donc de l'interroger. Seulement, il éluda toutes mes questions, par un simple « bonne nuit ». J'échangeais un regard perplexe avec Jason, et nous fûmes d'accord… Il nous cachait quelque chose. Peut-être avait-il un souci avec sa famille ? En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air important, sinon il nous en aurait parlé ? Haussant les épaules, je l'imitais deux heures plus tard. Allongé sur mon lit, j'observais le plafond, les mains derrière la tête, avant de mettre de la musique. J'avais toujours été fan de musique, et cette fois, ce fut Elvis qui accompagna mes pensées. Pensées guère reluisantes, soi-dit en passant …

Je dus m'endormir, étant donné que j'avais toujours mes vêtements sur moi au petit matin. Je m'étirai un peu avant de partir me laver puis de descendre. Ils étaient tout deux sur le point de partir. En effet, Nate devait aller au studio, pour voir un truc, quant à Jason … Notre tournée estivale étant annulée, il allait voir sa copine ! J'allais donc être seul, toute la matinée … Tant mieux, comme ça, personne ne m'empêchera de mettre du classique ou un bon vieux rock à fond. Parce que le problème avec ces deux là, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas écouter pleinement la musique. Il faut toujours que ce soit en sourdine ! Une fois qu'ils furent partis, je montais chercher le dernier album de Babyshambles, et enclenchait la musique en poussant le volume au maximum. J'aimais beaucoup leur musique, contrairement à mes amis, qui eux la trouvaient dépressives* !

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que j'étais allongé sur un des divans, on sonna à la porte. Soupirant, je mettais en pause, jurant d'incendier celui ou celle qui osait me déranger en pleine apathie ! Seulement lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus étonné de voir Sam accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux châtains, et les yeux chocolat. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée, son visage souriant et heureux, des traits réguliers, et une silhouette plutôt sportive. Plutôt jolie, en somme, mais pas vraiment mon style. Elle paraissait un peu trop … calme. Je les fis entrer sans un mot, mais en fronçant les sourcils. Serait-ce Dawn ? Non, sa fille était blonde, et légèrement plus excitée. Sam, se sachant chez lui, la conduisit à la cuisine où il lui servit de quoi boire, tout en me demandant où était Nate !

« - Studio ! On l'a appelé, ce matin, pour un détail. Mais t'es pas censé être avec lui ?

« - Non, non ! Il était convenu qu'on se retrouve ici. D'ailleurs, je te présente Mitchie, la fille d'une amie. Mitchie, voici Shane.

« - Enchantée, dit-elle en hochant la tête, un simple sourire collé sur le visage.

Pour ma part, j'étais complètement à la masse. Elle devait être une des seules filles du pays, à ne pas hurler en sautant dans tous les sens, en voyant un d'entre nous. Je demandais alors à notre agent ce qu'il faisait ici, ce qu'il éluda en me demandant ce que je faisais avant leur arrivée ! J'allais lui répondre quand Nate rentra au même moment.

« - C'est moi, t'es pas encore mort ?

« - Non, pas eu le temps ! J'ai été dérangé avant la fin du cérémonial, soupirais-je.

C'était notre manière de nous saluer depuis que nous avions dix ans, enfin de temps en temps. Il entra dans la cuisine, salua Sam puis se tourna vers la jeune femme et déclara, avant même que je ne la lui présente.

« - Tu dois être Mitchie ? Moi, c'est Nate ! _Home sweet home!_

« - Ravie de te connaître.

« - Tu la connais, hasardais-je en espérant qu'on m'explique.

« - C'est une amie de Sam qui doit passer quelque jours à la maison.

Je fronçais les sourcils ! Si c'était une amie de Sam pourquoi ne me l'avait-il pas dit ? Et pourquoi devions-nous la loger ? Surtout si elle est censée être en vacances chez lui ! Faisant fi des convenances, je posais mes questions telles qu'elles venaient.

« - Et bé, quelle éducation ! On sent tout de suite qu'il ne veut pas de moi ici !

« - Shane, fais un effort s'il te plait ! Elle ne va pas rester ici des années. Deux mois tout au plus, soupira mon ami un sourire aux lèvres.

J'avais l'impression d'être piégé, sans trop savoir pourquoi ! Et qui était-elle pour remettre en question l'éducation de mes parents ?

« - Attends, comment ça deux mois ? T'es pas censée bosser comme l'ado américain moyen ?

« - Et toi, t'es pas censé connaître les bases de la politesse, comme n'importe qui n'ayant pas été éduqué par des animaux ? Non parce qu'à côté de toi, Tarzan passe pour un gentleman !

POV de Mitchie

Je le vis me regarder méchamment, avant de sortir de la pièce, pour revenir trente secondes après. Sauf que ce n'est pas à moi, qu'il s'adressa mais à Nate.

« - Et d'ailleurs, on est censé en faire quoi ? La loger, la nourrir et la blanchir ? Ou simplement l'héberger ?

Quand je disais qu'il avait été éduqué par des singes, je ne me trompais pas vraiment ! Aucun respect … C'est triste, surtout à son âge ! Ceci dit, bien que j'aimais leur style de musique, j'étais affreusement déçue de savoir qu'une personne avec autant de talent, puisse être aussi désagréable ! Quand je repense à ce que m'a dit jenny, j'ai pas mal de boulot pour faire de lui un être humain ! Première étape, lui rappeler que je ne suis pas un objet dont on dispose. J'avais demandé à Sam de ne pas dévoiler la véritable raison de ma présence ici, mais finalement, je pense que ça serait plus simple de jouer directement carte sur table avec lui ! Me tournant vers l'ami de ma mère, je déclarais :

« - Non, finalement, ça va pas être possible ! Je préfère travailler avec un âne, plutôt que _Shane Gray_, dis-je avec dédain. Au moins un âne quand on lui donne une carotte, il avance …

Ma réplique fit mouche ! Je dois dire, que j'ignore d'où je la sors celle-là, mais à en juger par sa tête, il ne s'y attendait pas ! A l'entente de son prénom, il m'avait fixé interrogatif, mais entendre que je préférais bosser avec un âne plutôt que lui, n'avait pas du lui faire plaisir. Mais alors pas du tout, à en juger par les éclairs qu'il me lance ! D'ailleurs, si un regard pouvait tuer … Nullement effrayée, je le fixais à mon tour et répliquais :

« - Un problème, peut-être ?

« - Ouais, d'environ un mètre cinquante, répliqua-t-il en me fixant avec hostilité.

Outch ! Je crois qu'on n'est pas prêt d'être amis lui et moi ! Attendez, je ne mesure pas qu'un mètre cinquante. Je fais quinze centimètres de plus.

« - Un problème ave Mickey Mouse** ?

« - Je dirais plutôt Minnie, bien que je préfère passer la journée en compagnie de scorpion, qu'avec certaines personnes !

« - Bonne nouvelle, on a un point commun ! Prions que ce soit le seul, répliquais-je acide.

Il avait réussi à me mettre en colère, c'est dingue ! Je n'avais pas perdu mon calme depuis tellement longtemps que je croyais avoir oublié comment on criait, mais s'il continu je vais lui percer les tympans !

« - Bon du calme les enfants, soupira Sam. Je dois partir, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. Mitchie, tu vas réussir à gérer ? Ou je te ramène !

« - Hors de question, un contrat est un contrat, bien que là ça ressemble plus aux travaux d'Hercule ! T'es sûr de ne pas avoir une ou deux hydres à neuf têtes dans tes poches ? Non, parce que je suis preneuse.

« - Désolé, Mitchie ! Nate, tu t'occupes d'elle ?

Je vis le jeune homme acquiescer, et Sam sortit. Peu de temps avant que la voiture ne quitte la villa, mes deux valises furent déposées dans l'entrée. Nate en prit une et je le suivis avec l'autre. Il me montra ma chambre et je le remerciais. Je m'installais tranquillement, puis descendis. Arrivée en bas, je partis à la cuisine espérant y trouver au moins mon allié. Manque de chance, c'était mon nouvel ennemi qui était là. Il me regarda méchamment puis partit sans un mot. Peu de temps après, Babyshambles raisonnait dans la maison ! Haussant les épaules, je suivis à peu près le même chemin, et je vis avec un grand sourire, les deux garçons discuter de musique. Nate ne semblait pas partager les goûts de Shane pour ce qui est des mélodies. Pour ma part, j'avoue que j'étais plutôt d'accord. Babyshambles, j'aimais bien mais à toute petite dose. Souriant, je me calmais et entrais en disant :

« - Ah cool ! J'adore cet album !

Les deux garçons me regardèrent étonnés, puis Shane arrêta la musique, prit son cd et monta dans sa chambre. Restés seuls, et dans un drôle de silence, Nate reprit :

« - Désolé ! Il faut croire qu'il a décidé de ne pas être sympa avec toi, s'excusa-t-il.

« - Aucun problème, j'aime pas trop leurs musiques non plus, mais je me suis dit qu'en prétendant le contraire, il y aurait de grandes chances qu'il l'arrête !

Il ne dit rien, mais pencha la tête en souriant. Durant deux minutes, il ne dit rien puis déclara :

« - Finalement, on va bien s'entendre toi et moi ! Allez viens, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

Je souris et acquiesçant, je le suivis. La visite du rez-de-chaussée fut rapide, puisque j'avais déjà presque tout vu. Le premier étage était consacré aux chambres. Il y en avait six en tout, plus trois salles de bain. Sacrée maison ! Il n'ouvrit aucune porte, se contentant d'énumérer qui dormait où. Au moment où nous passâmes devant la chambre de son meilleur ami, la musique raisonna d'un coup. A coup sûr, il nous avait entendu et tenait à nous faire comprendre que je n'étais vraiment pas la bienvenue. Nate se tourna vers moi en grimaçant, et j'haussais les épaules. J'étais là pour deux mois, donc si je ne réussissais pas, tant pis ! Je ferais mon maximum. Le troisième et dernier étage fut plus intéressant. Il y avait une grande pièce pleine d'instrument de sport. Sympathique ! Ainsi qu'un bureau avec bibliothèque, endroit où Nate aimait faire le vide, ainsi qu'une buanderie et une pièce de vidéo projection ! Sans compter celle consacrée à la musique. Enfin, nous sortîmes dans le jardin. Il était vraiment bien arrangé. Bon la piscine était peut-être un peu grande à mon avis, mais sinon, le coin fleuri était superbe. Je fis part de mon impression au jeune homme et il sourit.

« - Je transmettrais à ma mère et celle de Shane. Elles adorent jardiner. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elles se sont connues ! Elles faisaient toutes les deux parties d'une assoc' de jardinerie, et quand elles se sont aperçues que Shane et moi étions dans la même classe, bas … Elles se sont mises à comparer nos notes, puis nos attitudes, et maintenant elles sont voisines, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Et comme elles sont fans de compète, elles font un concours permanent du plus beau jardin !

« - Elles ont l'air sympas !

« - Elles le sont ! Et toi ? Comment t'as connu Sam ?

« - Euh, si je me souviens bien de l'histoire, il a été le premier à parler à ma mère quand elle s'est installée à Greenville, y a quelques années. Ils sont devenus amis, et se sont mariés à quelques mois d'intervalle. Léanne, sa femme, a accouché d'ailleurs deux semaines avant maman. Mais ils se sont éloignés quand il a commencé à prendre la grosse tête, il y a trois ans ! Maman l'a remis en place mais il n'a pas supporté la critique ! Et, il y a une semaine à peu près, il a appelé pour parler de Shane ! Il cherchait un moyen de lui faire dégonfler le ballon de baudruche qui lui sert de tête ! Elle l'a invitée à manger, et quand j'ai débarqué au salon avec mes idées un peu bizarres, selon mes camarades de classe, j'ai fait mouche. J'avais conseillé à Sam de faire une piqûre de rappel à la grosse tête, sans savoir qui c'était ! D'ailleurs, c'est en arrivant ici que j'ai su avec qui j'allais travailler ! Bien qu'au départ je n'étais pas chaude à l'idée de sacrifier un été consacré à l'art en général, pour expliquer à un gamin capricieux que le plus important est invisible à l'œil nu. C'est Jenny, ma meilleure amie et conscience, qui m'a convaincue, arguant que ça me serait bénéfique. Une bonne dose de réalité … Selon elle, j'ai une vision un peu trop utopique du monde ! Voilà, tu sais tout !

Je lui souris et il fronça les sourcils. Nous étions assis sur les transats. Il était face à moi, se tenant droit, quant à moi, j'étais assise en tailleurs. Je l'observais un instant, puis lui demandais ce qu'il avait.

« - J'ignorais juste que Sam était marié ! Enfin, je me doutais qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, sinon comment aurait-il eu Dawn, mais … Je sais pas, savoir qu'il est marié est bizarre ! Surtout que sa femme aurait du lui remettre les idées en place, au temps où il a eu la grosse tête, j'entends !

« - Ben en fait, elle est morte peu de temps après avoir accouchée selon maman ! Elles étaient très amies, à ce que j'ai compris. Léanne était plus comme moi, à aimer les arts, la simplicité, enfin ce genre de chose !

Il hocha simplement la tête, puis Jason entra un sourire aux lèvres. Nate fit les présentations et bientôt, nous discutâmes tous les trois. Ils étaient tout deux supers sympas et je fus vite à l'aise.

Vers dix-huit heures, je leur proposais de faire le repas. C'était une des conditions pour que je vive ici. Participer aux tâches ménagères. Les garçons en furent ravis et je compris qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise devant les fourneaux ! Grand bien m'en fasse ! Ainsi, je m'occuperais des repas et de ma chambre. Jason m'avoua qu'habituellement, ils commandaient des trucs tout prêts, ce genre de chose !

« - Mais sinon, le reste on s'en occupe, conclut-il.

J'haussais les épaules. J'aimais faire le ménage de toute manière, et si je nettoyais au fur et à mesure, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Je fis un repas plutôt léger, à base de légume cru et farcies, accompagnés de viandes blanches. Les garçons mirent la table et tandis que Jason et moi nous installions, Nate partit chercher Shane.

« - Etrange qu'on l'ai pas vu plus tôt d'ailleurs !

Je me gardais de donner mon avis. Pour ma part, j'en connaissais la raison. D'ailleurs, quand ils arrivèrent, je riais d'une blague du jeune homme. S'il fut étonné de la froideur de son ami, il ne montra rien et nous nous restaurâmes presque dans la joie et la bonne humeur. A un moment, cependant, mon nouvel ennemi demanda qui avait cuisiné. Quand Nate lui répondit, il fit la grimace et partit sans terminer son assiette ! J'aurais pu me vexer mais je commençais à être fatiguée. De plus, s'il croyait qu'en prétendant que j'étais mauvaise cuisinière, il allait m'énerver, il était mal partit. Pour avoir aidé maman et son service de traiteur certains week-ends, je savais que j'étais douée. Pas autant qu'elle, mais je savais cuisiner ! Le repas terminé, je les aidais à tout ranger, puis montais me coucher. Cette journée avait été trop longue !

___

* : Ce n'est pas mon avis, pas la peine de m'incendier en review d'accord ? J'ai juste envie de faire rager une copine qui adore !

** : Taille réel du dit Mickey ! Un mètre cinquante ! Petite la souris !

Et voilà, un autre de fini ! Quand je vous avez parlé d'étincelles, je ne m'étais pas trop trompée quand même ! J'espère que ça vous a plut.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Début des hostilités !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut la compagnie. Vous allez bien ? Le week-end a été agréable ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? ça me regarde pas ? … Hey ! C'était pour faire un peu civilisée. Bon c'est tout, je demanderais plus. Mdr En attendant, fin de mes bêtises, voilà la nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Cette semaine, il est question d'un pyjama fort drôle, d'un morceau de l'histoire de Shane qui explique qu'il soit ainsi, et du début des hostilités avec un grand H (environ quatre mètres sur trois, le H c'est dire. Mdr.) En attendant, merci à **meltess** (Oui, désolé j'étais fatiguée, je crois mais merci de me l'avoir signalé. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **AnastasiaPotter**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut toi. Désolé d'avoir mal posté. Je t'avoue moi aussi, j'ai imaginé la scène, ainsi que toutes celles qui vont venir. Terrible ^^. Oui selon le mètre de ma tante (spécial disney) Mickey fait une mètre cinquante. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci de me suivre. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, et **Sarah** (Salut miss, comment va ? Ouais, ils ne s'entendent mais vraiment pas. Comme tu le liras dans ce chapitre (et les suivants mdr). Ouais Shane a vraiment un sale caractère, et c'est pas près de s'arranger, comme tu le verras. Enfin un bout de l'explication dans ce chapitre du pourquoi il est si atroce. (Mais je prends en note ta commande hein) Perso, si j'étais dans la même pièce, je compterais les points en appuyant Mitchie, mais chacune son truc. Mdr J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous à jeudi.) pour leur commentaires qui me touchent et me font toujours autant rire. Et désolé encore d'avoir mal posté la semaine précédente.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 04** : **Début des hostilités !**

POV de Mitchie

J'eus un peu de mal à savoir où j'étais en me réveillant le lendemain. Le papier était clair, dans les tons de crème, et les murs n'avaient aucune « personnalité ». C'est alors que je me souvins. J'allais passer l'été avec les _Tous Pour Un_. D'ailleurs, la nuit avait été difficile, puisque monsieur Gray s'était amusé à mettre la musique à fond jusqu'aux alentours de minuit. En fait, jusqu'à ce que je descende dans l'entrée et que je coupe le courant de l'étage, après m'être excusée auprès des deux autres. Aussi, j'attendais les représailles. Je me levais d'un bond, et me lavais rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la maison, j'en conclus donc qu'ils n'étaient, pour le moment, pas levés. Ouvrant mes volets, j'observais le jardin. Il allait falloir que je le croque rapidement, il était vraiment beau. Cette vision m'ayant mis de bonne humeur, je descendis à la cuisine et je préparais le repas pour quatre. Enfin le petit-déjeuner. Observant l'heure, je m'aperçues qu'il n'était que huit heures du matin. Ça fait tôt mais je dors très peu quand je ne suis pas dans mon lit. Je terminais le petit-déjeuner et mangeais tranquillement avant d'aller au jardin. Allongée à même le sol, j'écoutais les bruits alentours. Un à un les garçons se réveillèrent et je m'amusais à chercher qui est qui. Evidemment, je me trompais puisque je pensais que le premier était Shane, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de Jason. D'ailleurs celui-ci vint se restaurer dans le jardin affublé d'un drôle de pyjama. Une espèce de pantalon blanc et large avec des smiley partout. Je me retins de rire deux minutes en me mordant la joue, avant de craquer. Ceci dit pour ne pas trop le vexer, je tentais de cacher mon rire dans une toux qui ne semblait pas partir. Celui-ci me regarda amusé, puis dit :

« - Non, mais t'étrangle pas pour ça ! Je le trouve aussi ridicule que toi, mais Asha, ma copine, m'a fait promettre de le mettre au moins une fois …

« - Promis, j'en parlerais à personne, et je ne prendrais pas de photo, dis-je entre deux rires avant de me calmer.

Il me remercia d'un hochement de tête, et je me réinstallais comme avant son arrivée, face au ciel bleu de la Floride. Les deux autres arrivèrent ensemble, en parlant musique. Sans bouger, je les écoutais. Je n'étais pas cachée derrière un buisson ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais je pense qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez réveillés, pour s'apercevoir que Jason n'était pas seul. Ou alors, ils n'étaient pas encore habitués à ma présence. Ce que je comprenais facilement. Pourtant, ils avaient dans les mains, le petit-déjeuner que j'avais préparé. Je les observais donc, du coin de l'œil tout en fixant le ciel. J'aimais sa couleur et son calme, loin des soucis des hommes et de leurs défauts. Il était pourtant le seul à donner son avis sur cette Terre. Il pleurait les enfants tués à la guerre, s'énervait devant la bêtise de l'homme, ou rayonnait devant un enfant faisant un câlin à sa mère.

« - Hey Mitchie, je t'avais pas vu, bien dormi ?

« - Super bien Nate, et vous ?

J'avais volontairement tendu une perche à Shane. Peut-être la nuit l'avait calmé ?

« - Super aussi ! Avec les garçons, on se demandait … tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce matin ?

« - Sûrement peindre votre jardin … Une fois que j'aurais terminé de parler avec le ciel !

« - Quand, je disais qu'elle était complètement folle, je me trompais pas !

Finalement, la nuit ne l'a pas calmé ! Ou alors, il m'en veut pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait !

« - Erreur monsieur Gray ! Je ne suis pas folle, contrairement à certains, j'ai l'esprit ouvert. Un peu trop, peut-être ? Je trouve juste le ciel plus humain que la plupart des bipèdes qui peuplent cette planète, c'est tout !

Sur ces mots, je me levais rapidement, et me stoppais en proie à un léger vertige. Nate me demanda si tout allait bien, et j'acquiesçais dans la direction de sa voix, ne voyant que des silhouettes floues. Ma vision redevint nette et je repris ma marche. Alors que je m'asseyais face à Nate, j'entendis quelqu'un soupirer. Loin de m'en offusquer, je repris :

« - Et vous, quelque chose de prévu ? Allez voir sa copine pour lui rendre un pyjama rigolo ? Lire un bon bouquin ? S'acheter un cerveau et des qualités, demandais-je en regardant Shane en souriant.

Il me fixa méchamment, sans dire un mot.

« - Tu sais, ton regard qui tue n'est pas très convainquant, au contraire. On dirait un enfant capricieux à qui on vient de refuser une glace. Un peu comme mon petit cousin … Il était comme toi, mignon à croquer mais avec un caractère … Je me souviens, je devais le garder l'été dernier, et il me vrillait les tympans à hurler qu'il voulait une glace. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le calmer en lui mettant une fessée. Au moins, il avait une raison de pleurer, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Sauf qu'il m'a sortit ton regard qui tue !

J'avoue tout ça est faux ! Ce n'était pas moi, mais ma cousine qui lui a mis une fessée, mais l'effet a été le même. Il a boudé en nous regardant méchamment. Jusqu'au moment où on l'a menacé de rentrer. Seulement, je ne vois pas trop comment menacer un gamin de dix-neuf ans ! Surtout que je suis chez lui !

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais l'impression d'être une moins que rien. Je téléphonais à ma meilleure amie. J'avais besoin de lui parler, de l'entendre me dire que ce qu'il m'avait dit était faux. Mais comment savoir ? Peut-être avait-il raison, j'avais peut-être une case en moins ? Un cerveau atrophié, ou pire, peut-être n'étais-je pas normale ? C'était insensé ! Je le connaissais à peine, ce qu'il pense de moi ne devrait pas autant me toucher … Je pensais pourtant avoir assez de recul dans la vie, pour ne pas être blessée par ce genre de remarques, mais il faut croire que c'était faux. Nous nous étions violemment disputés, et ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait fait trop douter ! Fort heureusement, Jenny me rassura. S'il pensait ça de moi, c'est parce qu'il ne me connaissait pas.

« - Après tout, dis-toi que tu es plus utile que lui, sur cette foutu Terre … Au moins, toi, tu ne prends pas la place de deux cons ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de ce qu'il pense de toi ? T'es une personne géniale, avec plus de qualités que la plupart des gens qu'on côtoie ! Si Sam pense que tu peux être bénéfique à cet idiot, alors tant mieux ! De toute façon te voir pendant deux mois ne pourra que lui faire du bien. Il m'a l'air vraiment … Je ne sais pas, mais il a de la chance, que je bosse, sinon je serais venue lui dire le fond de ma pensée !

Elle grogna dans le combiné, et je me sentis mieux. Elle avait raison ! Qu'importe ce qu'il pensait de moi, j'étais bien comme ça, et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, tant pis pour lui. Il allait devoir me côtoyer deux mois, et je comptais bien venger ma petite humiliation. Enfin disons qu'il a gagné la dernière manche, mais la guerre, elle, n'est pas terminée ! Sur cette pensée, je m'allongeais sur le lit, et réfléchis. Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, et j'indiquais qu'elle était ouverte. Je n'avais aucune raison de me méfier, je le sentais trop fier pour venir s'excuser.

« - Je te dérange ?

Je souris à Nate et lui assurais que non ! C'était pour le moment, mon seul véritable allié. Jason me connaissait peu, et il ne savait pas encore toute l'histoire. Nous restâmes à discuter quelques instants, puis il s'excusa de l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

« - Tu sais, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser, c'est lui, pas toi. Tu n'y es pour rien, s'il ne peut pas me supporter !

« - Ouais, mais je le connais … Il ne s'excusera jamais !

« - Alors, il se retrouvera seul à quatre vingt ans, avec des regrets et aucun ami ! Mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Dans deux mois, maxi, je serais de retour à Greenville et ma vie reprendra. Je ne le croiserais peut-être plus jamais. Ce n'est pas moi, qui me sentirais con quand, le jour où j'aurais besoin d'aide, personne ne sera là. C'est lui ! J'ai peut-être peu d'amis, mais je sais que je peux compter sur eux. Et si demain, je venais à avoir la grosse tête, mais y a peu d'espoir, je sais que ma mère, ou Jenny, me ferait vite revenir sur terre. Alors que lui apparemment, soit, vous l'avez toujours connu comme ça, soit vous ne savez pu comment faire ! Ce n'est pas un reproche, juste une constatation … Votre métier, vous oblige à vous éloigner de votre famille et de vos amis. En plus avec toutes ces personnes qui vous idolâtrent, j'imagine que ça peut faire perdre le nord aux plus faibles ! Jason et toi semblez avoir échappé à ça. Soit, vous êtes plus matures, soit vous avez une personne sur qui compter ici, mais Shane … Si je me souviens bien, il vient de Las Vegas ! Sa famille est loin, et si en plus, il est le petit dernier … ça renforce son ego ! Parce qu'on est encore plus fier de lui. Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions. J'aime votre musique mais je suis loin d'être fan ! Je sais juste deux trois trucs, puisque ma voisine en math est super fan, alors elle parle beaucoup de vous !

Il ne dit rien, mais je le vis froncer les sourcils. J'avais l'impression de les juger. Me reprenant, je dis :

« - C'est encore pas un reproche, c'est juste que j'essaie de comprendre, comment il en est arrivé à se prendre pour ce qu'il n'est pas, c'est tout. Alors je cherche dans plusieurs directions à la fois !

« - Non mais tu as raison jusqu'à un certain point, disons ! C'est juste que Shane est … Chez lui, il est le plus jeune et c'est vrai que son frère a toujours eu de meilleurs résultats à l'école et tout et du coup, il a développé un sentiment d'infériorité. En plus une fois, il est tombé amoureux d'une fille et c'était réciproque jusqu'au moment où son frère est revenu de son voyage. Ophélie l'a vu et elle a complètement oublié Shane pour sortir avec Jordan ! Depuis ce jour-là, il s'ouvre très peu aux gens, pensant que de toute façon, dès qu'on connaîtra son frère, on le zappera. Alors forcément, le jour où on lui a dit qu'il chantait mieux que son frère, et qu'il était plus doué avec une guitare, il a repris confiance en lui, et avec le contrat qu'on a décroché suite au concours final de Camp Rock …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et j'attendis quelques minutes.

« - Il s'est sentit revivre, en fait ! Comme si, il avait enfin trouvé pourquoi il était sur terre, demandais-je.

Nate acquiesça et je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Shane était ainsi. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était nul contrairement à son frère et savoir qu'il était meilleur que lui dans un domaine avait du l'engorger. Sauf que ses parents n'avaient pas su stopper son ego à temps ! Résultat, il était amer avec tout le monde, pour éviter de s'attacher, et prenait tout le monde de haut ! Mais j'ignorais pourquoi … Ayant bien avancé dans les investigations, je savais que je ne devrais jamais oh grand jamais sortir la carte de son frère. Ça pourrait le blesser dans le meilleur des cas, au pire, ça renforcerait son ego, et j'étais là pour avoir l'effet inverse. Soupirant, je me levais, et suivit de Nate, nous redescendîmes au jardin. Shane était toujours là à paresser dans son transat, inconscient des révélations de son meilleur ami. Haussant les épaules, je remontais chercher de quoi dessiner, puis revins. M'asseyant à même le sol, je regardais l'endroit sans vraiment me fixer, puis je vis, en haut d'un arbre, un nid d'oiseau. Souriant, je me plaçais face à la scène, pour la dessiner. Durant une heure, je ne levais pas le nez de mon dessin sauf pour rajouter certains détails. Comme des oisillons dans le nid, ou quelques nuages derrière les arbres.

Je me stoppais finalement pour aller à la cuisine préparer le repas. Je déposais au passage mes affaires sur la table de jardin. Lorsque je revins, avec le plat, je notais que mon dessin n'était plus à sa place.

« - Nate, y a eu du vent ?

« - Pas vraiment, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas, j'étais persuadée …

Je m'arrêtais en voyant ma feuille dans l'eau. Flûte alors, j'allais devoir recommencer ! Sauf que je n'en avais plus envie. Soupirant, je me mis près de l'eau pour l'attraper, malheureusement, elle était trop loin du bord. Soupirant, j'enlevais mon haut, et plongeais afin d'aller la récupérer. Je la déposais sur le sol puis, remontais grâce à l'échelle. Ramenant mes cheveux sur mon épaule, je les essorais puis remis mon débardeur. Prenant mon papier, je soupirais. Certains traits avaient disparus, les autres étaient déformés, bref il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Grimaçant, je le pliais proprement, puis je levais les yeux. Nate et Jason me regardaient étonnés, quant à Shane, il n'avait pas bougé de son transat. Mais je sentais son regard sur moi, et rien qu'avec son sourire, je sus comment ma feuille avait été fichue. Je m'interdis d'aller le voir pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser, mais je songeais déjà à ma prochaine bataille. Passant près de lui, je dis simplement :

« - C'est pas en ruinant mes croquis, que tu me feras partir Tarzan !

POV de Shane.

Dès qu'elle était partit, je m'étais levé sans bruit pour voir ce qu'elle avait fait. Un simple nid d'oiseau. Levant le nez, je cherchais où elle avait vu pareil décor, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun nuage. Cela dit, je dois admettre qu'elle est plutôt douée pour le dessin ! Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je décidais de ruiner son croquis en le mettant dans l'eau, puis me réinstallais. Personne ne m'avait vu et c'était tant mieux. Je l'entendis revenir, et me mordis la joue pour ne pas rire trop tôt. Je dus même serrer les mâchoires, lorsqu'elle interrogea mon meilleur ami sur le temps, mais celui-ci fut formel. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre petite brise, ce que j'aurais pu confirmer !

« - Je sais pas, j'étais persuadée, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.

J'avais mes lunettes sur le nez, mais je la suivis des yeux dès qu'elle fut dans mon champ de vision. Elle tenta d'abord de récupérer sa feuille sans mettre un doigt dans l'eau, mais celle-ci avait voguée trop loin. Je crus qu'elle allait renoncer, mais elle n'en fit rien, au contraire ! Elle retira son débardeur, et je déglutis lorsque je la vis seulement vêtue d'un petit short en jeans et de son soutien-gorge. Elle plongea et alla prendre sa feuille. Je m'interdis cependant de bouger. Elle déposa son papier puis sortis. J'avais souvent vu une fille essorer ses cheveux ayant une piscine chez mes parents. Mon frère étant un tombeur, il y en avait toujours pleins dans mon jardin, mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ça. Elle ramena ses cheveux sur son épaule et les tordis légèrement, avant de remettre son vêtement. Etait-elle consciente du spectacle que nous venions de voir ? L'espace de quelques secondes, je l'avais trouvé belle, et je crois que j'aurais pu changer à l'instant si elle me l'avait demandé. Seulement, je revins vite sur terre, lorsque passant derrière moi, elle m'accusa, avec raison, d'avoir ruiné son gribouillage. Peu après, ils s'attablèrent tous, et je refusais de manger, prétextant que je n'avais pas faim. Nate voulut insister, seulement Mitchie déclara :

« - Tant mieux, comme ça, ça le fera maigrir, non parce que … Enfin c'est pas mon problème, pour ma part, je ne vais pas m'épaissir d'ici la fin du mois !

Que voulait-elle dire ? Je n'avais pourtant pas pris de poids ces derniers temps ! Et puis, c'est ridicule, elle n'est là que depuis hier, elle ne peut pas savoir si j'ai grossis ! A moins qu'elle me trouve déjà gros ? Je m'apprêtais à lui expliquer que son avis ne me concernait pas, lorsque je songeais que son reproche, subtil, me blessait. Pas trop mais juste assez pour que je me remette en question. Etrange ! Haussant les épaules, je m'installais confortablement et je tentais de les oublier… Surtout elle !

Une heure plus tard, Jason raconta une blague et tous les trois rirent. J'avoue que je n'avais pas suivi leur conversation, mais l'entendre s'amuser sans moi, me mit en colère. Elle avait l'air de m'avoir oublié ! Comme si je n'existais pas, or j'existe, non ! Et personne ne devrait m'oublier ! Déjà que son attitude la veille avait été agaçante ! Se rendait-elle compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être chez nous ? Des millions de filles tueraient pour être à sa place, nous approcher de près, et rester avec nous durant une simple journée, mais elle, ça lui semblait normal ! Elle me piquait mes amis, et ne cherchait même pas à se faire apprécier, par moi en tout cas, puisque Nate et Jason semblaient eux conquis ! Elle était vraiment étrange, cette fille ! Elle n'avait demandé aucun autographe et ne nous regardait même pas comme des idoles ? A croire que nous étions simplement normaux ! Juste des gens inconnus, amis de longues dates. J'entendis leurs chaises racler le sol, puis Nate lui dit de ne pas débarrasser.

« - Tu te souviens, tu fais la cuisine, nous le reste !

Et puis quoi encore ? Enfin, ça me laissait un instant de répit, juste avec elle, et j'allais lui apprendre qu'on n'oublie pas Shane Gray comme ça ! Je suis prétentieux ? Et alors ! Elle revint dans mon champ de vision sans me jeter un seul regard, et j'en fus vexé ! Au contraire, elle se mit près de l'eau, assise en tailleur au sol, à croire qu'elle détestait être sur une chaise, puis observa la piscine. Je me demandais un instant ce qu'elle pouvait regarder, ce n'était que de l'eau, après tout. Me levant sans bruit, je fixais l'eau, les sourcils froncés.

« - Il est vraiment superbe ce jardin, murmura-t-elle. Le voir comme ça, refléter dans la piscine, c'est … Waouh !

Je souris et alors, qu'elle se relevait, je la poussais dans l'eau. Elle cria et l'espace d'une seconde, je crus que j'allais devenir sourd, tant son cri avait été aigu. Puis elle tomba. Je l'observais depuis le rebord de la piscine.

« - Bas te gêne pas, observe de plus près !

Loin de s'énerver, elle sortit de l'eau, et je notais que ses vêtements lui collait à la peau. Elle s'approcha de moi, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques malheureux millimètres et me fixa étrangement. Je fronçais les sourcils et répliquais :

« - Quoi ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

« - Non, j'observais juste la bêtise humaine de plus près. Comme tu vois, je mets tes conseils en pratique !

___

Voilà ! D'accord, il agit vraiment bizarrement Shane sur ce coup, mais faut pas lui en vouloir, même lui ignore pourquoi, il a fait ça ! Sûrement pour qu'elle se rappelle qu'il existait ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. Guerre ouverte !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Yop tout le monde. (C'est pour changer de salut mdr) ça va bien ? Ça me regarde toujours pas ? Je m'en doutais mdr. Allez sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre. Au programme, ma foi quelques révélations sur comment Mitchie voit le monde (c'est pas triste) mdr, une proposition de cours de cuisine, et une déclaration de guerre à la Mitchie. Un conseil, sortez vos parapluie ! mdr Un merci énorme à **Lady Hope** (Salut toi, ravie que ça t'ait plut. J'espère que celui-là aussi, mais je me fais pas trop de mouron, tu vas adorer l'histoire des œufs, je le sens mdr. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **MissLizzie** (Salut, ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plut et que la guerre te fasse rire. Crois-moi questions révélations, sur Shane, t'as pas fini d'en lire. Crois-moi, son attitude est excusable au vu des circonstances. Pour la suite d'une lumière dans ma nuit, l'auteur y répond juste après. Bisous), **Alice Guimont** (Salut toi. Quoi tu lis depuis le début et je le sais que maintenant ? mdr. Ravie que mon style te plaise. Et merci pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Bisous), et enfin **Sarah** (Hey miss. Comment va ? Comme t'as vu, vaut mieux pas ennuyer cette petite Mitchie, mdr. Et tu vas voir, c'est pas terminé. Pour Jason, désolé j'ai pas résisté et l'ai habillé avec un truc trop drôle mdr. C'est marrant, à certaine de ces phrases, on a qu'une envie c'est de frapper Shane, pourtant paradoxalement, quand on en sait un peu plus sur sa vie, on a tendance le plaindre ce pauvre choupinet. Enfin tu sais pas toute l'histoire. Oui, t'as vu, il l'a trouve attirante. Faut ce qu'il faut, ils sont fait pour être ensemble mdr. Crois-moi ça va être pire qu'intéressant. Haletant, je dirais. Surtout que bientôt de nouveau personnages vont faire leur entrer et ça va être explosif ! Bisous à jeudi sur URD.) pour leur commentaires. Comme d'habitude, ils réchauffent mon petit cœur dépourvu d'amour. (Dans le genre pathétique, je touche le fond mdr)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

**Note de chris87 :** Suite à une question dans les reviews des histoires de la miss TTW, et spécialement à l'intention de MissLizzie. Je voulais vous dire que je n'avais en aucun cas oublié de poster les chapitres de notre fic à deux. Seulement j'ai eu des problèmes de santé gênants et j'ai été pas mal occupée. Donc le chapitre arrive promis… voilà et bonne lecture.. Merçi à vous pour vos lectures et pour votre soutien... Elle en a besoin !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections. Ah lala, que ferais-je sans toi ? (Je me relierais héhé mdr) (Et merci aussi pour ton message chouchou)

**Chapitre 05** : **Guerre ouverte !**

POV de Shane

Je me levais de bonne heure au quatrième jour de nos vacances forcées. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas déjà partie ! Je faisais tout pour lui rendre la vie difficile, mais elle semblait avoir une volonté à toute épreuve. En fait, depuis que nous nous étions disputés au bord de la piscine, le lendemain de son arrivée, aucune de mes remarques ne semblait l'atteindre ! Elle les prenait avec le sourire, et la meilleure réaction que j'avais eus, avait été un léger sourire suivi d'un haussement de sourcils. En général, elle se contentait de me regarder fixement, en attendant la fin de la ma phrase, pour ensuite reprendre son activité en soupirant joyeusement. Je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine et avant que je n'arrive, elle dit :

« - Bonjour monsieur Gray ! Bien dormi ?

Ça aussi, ça avait le don de m'énerver. Elle arrivait à nous distinguer rien qu'à nos démarches, je n'arrivais donc plus à la surprendre. Soupirant, j'entrais dans la pièce, et je la vis apporter une carafe de jus d'orange pressée dans la salle à manger. C'était son rituel du matin ou quoi ? Qu'on se lève à n'importe quelle heure, le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se servir ! Je la suivis, et lorsque nos regards s'accrochèrent, elle me sourit doucement, avant de partir. Aurait-elle piégé le repas ? Impossible, elle ne savait pas ce que je comptais prendre. Elle revint avec une assiette de crêpes tout en fredonnant une musique qui m'était inconnue. Or, j'aimais l'idée d'être quasiment incollable en musique. Elle dut percevoir mon agacement, puisqu'elle reprit l'air mais en ajoutant les paroles.

_« - __Who will I be, It's up to me, All the never ending possibilities_ … Salut Nate, bien dormi ?

« - Salut Mitchie, la salua-t-il en entrant. Salut mec ! Vous avez bien dormi ?

Je ne relevais pas, me contentant de m'affaler sur une chaise les yeux dans le vague. Je n'ai jamais été du matin, quelque soit l'heure à laquelle, je me lève de toute façon. Au réveil, je ne suis pas loquace du tout. Ce qui ne sembla pas les déranger, puisqu'ils se mirent à parler. Lorsque mon meilleur ami l'interrogea sur ses passions, je tendis cependant l'oreille.

« - J'aime dessiner, mais je peins aussi, je compose des mélodies et j'aime la photographie. En fait, l'art en général me passionne. Le paysage reste toujours le même et pourtant personne ne le voit vraiment pareil !

Nate argua le contraire, et elle soupira.

« - Suis-moi !

Aussitôt ils se levèrent et je les imitais, voulant comprendre sa dernière phrase. Elle l'entraîna dans notre jardin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

« - Bas … Le jardin qu'ont fait nos mères à Shane et moi !

Il riait, cherchant à comprendre où elle voulait en venir. J'avoue que je me posais la même question. Se tournant vers moi, elle me demanda aussi ce que je voyais. Je répondis la même chose, en haussant les épaules, et elle sourit.

« - Pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu vois, toi, demanda Nate.

« - Moi ? Je vois la vie ! Pour vous ce ne sont que des fleurs, mais pour les abeilles, c'est de la nourriture, un perchoir pour les papillons, et je suis sûre qu'en fouillant, on devrait trouver d'autres animaux. Et cet arbre là ! Il a abrité une maison. Regarde le nid ! Des oiseaux sont nés ! Lui-même a vieillit. La sève a coulé dans ses branches, le nourrissant afin qu'il passe l'hiver ! Ferme les yeux et sens le vent qui te caresse le visage, amenant jusqu'à toi, l'oxygène qui nous est essentiel. Respire l'odeur de ces fleurs … Ecoute toute cette nature qui vit autour de toi. Les oiseaux qui chantent le soleil, les insectes qui bourdonnent ! Toutes ces choses, elles nous sont visibles, on les a chaque jour sous les yeux, et personne n'y fait gaffe ! L'homme oublie trop souvent qu'il n'est pas seul sur Terre ! Au-delà de lui, il y a tellement de choses ! Et même sans tout ça, quand je regarde votre jardin, je vois l'amour que vos mères respectives ont pour la jardinerie, leur passion, et leurs talents. C'est tout un art de faire un jardin … Il ne suffit pas simplement de planter des graines un peu partout et d'attendre ! Regarde comme elles ont mélangé les couleurs, donnant cet aspect sauvage, si bien travaillé ! Pour vous, ce n'est qu'un jardin, pour moi, c'est comme un poème ! Mieux, c'est une déclaration ! Surtout à vous deux, puisque ce sont vos mères … Si vous aviez vraiment vu ce jardin comme moi je le vois, dès que vous poseriez vos yeux sur cet endroit, vous verriez leur amour ! Pas pour les fleurs, mais pour vous ! A travers chaque fleur, chaque arbre, elles vous disent qu'elles vous aiment et combien elles sont fières de vous.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, et l'espace d'un instant, je vis l'endroit autrement, puis il redevint ce jardin que je pensais connaître. Après une minute de silence, elle reprit :

« - Tu vois, on a la même chose sous les yeux tous les trois, mais aucun de nous ne la voit de la même manière. Si maintenant je te demandais ce que tu voyais, ta réponse aurait changé.

« - C'est vrai, admit mon ami avec un sourire. Je ne vois pas la même chose que toi, mais quand je regarde le parterre de fleur, je me souviens de leurs sourires quand elles l'ont planté !

Elle ne dit rien, mais je la vis sourire, puis son estomac gronda. Rougissant, elle proposa d'aller manger, et je fis demi-tour les laissant derrière. Pour moi, c'était toujours un jardin ! Rien n'avait changé ! Secouant la tête, je m'assis et ils firent de même. Elle avait vraiment une drôle de manière d'envisager les choses, cette fille. Etrange et légèrement flippante ! Je fus sorti de mes pensées par l'arrivée de Jason. Nous étions déjà entrain de manger, et je grimaçais. Non que le repas était mauvais, au contraire, elle était douée en cuisine, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir que j'appréciais quelque chose d'elle. Je pris donc plaisir à critiquer le repas, bien que mes piques n'eurent, encore une fois, pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, elle haussa les épaules comme à son habitude, et commença à nettoyer. Pour ma part, je commençais à désespérer de la voir, à nouveau, en colère. Je développais une antipathie envers elle, sans savoir d'où elle me venait. Elle avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux chocolat, c'était deux trucs que je détestais chez elle. Soudain, je compris ! Elle me rappelait Ophélie. Mon premier amour, et le seul depuis sept ans ! Nous avions été dans la même classe durant deux ans, mais je n'avais jamais osé l'aborder. Puis un jour, le professeur de biologie nous avait mis ensemble pour monter un dossier. Il m'avait ainsi fournis l'excuse pour engager la conversation. Par la suite, nous nous étions beaucoup parlés, et j'avais confié à Nate, que j'étais sûr qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Lui était septique, et attendait simplement de voir comment les choses évolueraient. Bien qu'il était ravi que je m'ouvre à quelqu'un. Ce n'est que début juin que nous sommes sortis vraiment ensemble. Notre histoire a duré un mois. Jour pour jour, puisque le deux juillet, Jordan revenait de son lycée. Il était dans le privé ne revenant que certains week-ends. J'ai compris que je perdais Ophélie, au moment même où elle l'a vu. Ses yeux se sont agrandit et elle s'est mise à sourire bêtement. Quant à mon frère … Il a agit, comme je l'avais prévu. Il lui a sourit et s'est intéressé à elle, lui posant mille questions, sans écouter les réponses. Deux jours plus tard, elle me quittait pour lui. J'ai été anéanti, même si je m'y attendais. Je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, j'avais commencé à jouer quelques accords sur ma guitare.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'est lui qui la quittait pour une fille de sa classe. Elle est venue me voir, me demandant de l'excuser, qu'elle avait agi comme une imbécile, et qu'elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée berner par ce bellâtre. Mais pour moi, c'était comme si elle avait parlé à un mur. Elle m'avait quitté pour mon frère, il avait couché avec elle et maintenant elle s'en voulait ! Je n'avais plus de rôle à jouer dans sa vie. Alors je lui avais expliqué, que je ne voulais plus la voir, et que sortir ensemble avait été une erreur. Depuis ce jour, je ne vis que pour ma musique, car je sais que c'est le seul domaine où je suis meilleur que mon frère. Il n'a jamais su chanter juste, ni même faire un accord sur une guitare. Je sais aussi que la musique ne me décevra jamais ! Si je dois retomber amoureux d'une fille, ce sera une artiste, qui sait faire pleurer ou sourire rien qu'avec une mélodie ! Elle devra me transporter dans un autre monde avec un piano ! Et c'est pas demain la veille qu'une telle chose se produira.

Me levant de table, j'allais me laver. En chemin je croisais Mitchie, et lui demandais si elle ne voulait pas quelques cours de cuisine. Seulement sa réaction me surprit. Elle se stoppa et me fit face. D'une voix calme et enjouée, elle dit simplement :

« - Ma mère m'a apprit à cuisiner bien avant que tu touches ton premier micro ! Alors je cuisine, et toi tu t'occupes de ta guitare, puisque … Chacun son rôle ! Chante et fait rêver les ados qui t'idolâtre, pour ma part, j'ai mieux à faire !

Sur ces mots, elle partit et je me demandais un instant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Haussant les épaules, je partis prendre une bonne douche !

POV de Mitchie.

J'étais entrain de préparer le repas du soir, lorsque Nate entra dans la cuisine. J'aimais discuter avec lui, il paraissait vraiment mature, et c'était celui qui comprenait le mieux ma vision des choses, bien que je restais sûrement une étrangeté pour lui. Secouant la tête, je me concentrais sur ce qu'il me disait. Sam avait appelé plus tôt, alors que j'avais fuis la maison une heure, pour échapper à Shane et à ses remarques sur ma façon de cuisiner. J'avoue que j'avais décidé de ne plus relever, le temps qu'il m'oublie, pour être tranquille, seulement dès que j'apparaissais monsieur me lançait des piques. A croire qu'il voulait s'assurer que je sache qu'il était là ! Comme si j'ignorais la tête de mon contrat. Non mais quand j'y pense, j'aurais mieux fait de refuser ! A l'heure qu'il est, je serais sûrement entrain de dessiner, ou même sculpter. Il me fallait m'exercer à cet art, puisque c'était au programme de ma première année. Sculpture, peinture et dessin sur ordinateur ! Je maîtrisais déjà deux des matières, mais je ne voulais pas avoir de mauvaises notes … Il allait donc falloir travailler la troisième. Surtout que j'avais pris en plus l'option, musique. Je savais jouer de la guitare ainsi que du piano, mais quand j'avais lu la liste des options et que j'avais vu qu'en troisième année, on apprenait la batterie, ou le violon, je n'avais pas résisté. Une main passa devant mes yeux et je revins à la réalité.

« - Oui ? Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune !

« - Aucun problème ! A quoi pensais-tu ?

« - A ma rentrée … J'angoisse un peu, j'avoue ! L'idée d'échouer me fiche une trouille d'enfer, surtout en sculpture, puisque j'en fais depuis peu ! Heureusement que j'ai pris des cours de guitare en option, ça remontera mes notes.

« - Attends, tu es aussi musicienne ?

« - Euh pas en pro, mais je joue ! Un peu ! Faut bien, puisque je compose, je te rappelle, mais de là à dire si mes compo valent quelque chose, y a une marge !

« - Je rêve ! T'es en vacances, dans une maison pleine de musiciens, enfin où il y en a trois, et tu ne nous as même pas demandé notre avis sur ton talent ? Monte chercher ta guitare, je t'attends !

C'est un ordre, ou je ne m'y connais pas. Seulement, j'avais pas prévue de jouer, donc je n'avais aucun instrument. J'expliquais le problème à Nate, et celui-ci disparut à l'étage. Haussant les épaules, je repris la confection du repas, lorsqu'il revint quelque minute plus tard, une guitare dans les mains.

« - T'as plus aucune excuse, maintenant !

Piqué au vif, je me lavais les mains et prenant l'instrument, je lui demandais de ne pas se moquer si vraiment c'était nul. Il acquiesça et je jouais ma dernière compo. Celle-là même que j'avais en tête depuis ce matin. _Who will I be_ Il ne dit rien, hochant seulement la tête à mesure que je la jouais. A la fin, il me demanda si j'avais les paroles avec, et je lui avouais que je les avais chanté toute la journée. Il sembla méditer sur cet aveu, puis fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu pourrais la chanter avec l'air et tout ?

« - Après, tu me laisses cuisiner ?

« - Juré !

Je souris et repris la mélodie dans son intégralité, en la chantant. A la fin, je déposais la guitare loin du comptoir et repris mon activité principale en attendant les reproches. Seulement, il avait les yeux dans le vague, et semblait pensif. Une longue minute passa, puis il dit :

« - C'est franchement bien ! Ni dépressif, ni fleur-bleue. Non, j'aime bien, sérieux, ajouta-t-il lorsque je souris.

Je rougis et le remerciais pour ses compliments. Pour moi, je n'avais pas de talent particulier. Je jouais plus pour le plaisir, que procurait le contact avec le bois et cette impression que je pouvais tout dire ! Comme Molière se jouait de la bourgeoisie française dans ses pièces de théâtre, je me moquais de mes camarades de classes à travers des mélodies. Chaque personne au lycée ou du moins dans ma classe, avait sa mélodie. Ça allait de la barbie, au dépressif ! Souvent, ça m'était bien utile, puisque j'enchainais les musiques assemblant les gens ensemble. Ainsi je me racontais des histoires en assemblant les morceaux entre eux, créant des couples impossibles, faisant des scènes de ménages incroyables ! C'était ma manière de m'exprimer, de dire ce que je pensais des gens, sans pour autant les blesser. Seule Jenny connaissait certains airs. Enfin non, elle les connaissait tous, mais elle avait plus de mal que moi à les différencier. Logique, puisque les ayant inventés, je les reconnaissais, au premier accord. Souvent d'ailleurs, elle me donnait deux autres personnes et j'inventais une histoire, que je transcrivais en musique.

J'étais entrain de battre des œufs lorsque Shane entra. Il jeta un regard septique au plan de travail, et déclara que je pouvais toujours abandonner. Sauf que je savais que j'étais douée, en tout cas plus que lui, en cuisine. D'ailleurs, quand j'y pense, j'ai failli jouer la mauvaise carte tout à l'heure en arguant qu'il n'était bon qu'avec un micro dans les mains ! Je suis sûre que c'est faux … On a tous un talent, quelque chose en plus, mais de là à être nul dans le reste, je n'y crois pas vraiment ! J'ajoutais mon mélange au reste du repas, et il sortit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions attablés. Je m'étais lancée dans la confection d'un repas espagnol et Nate et Jason m'assurèrent qu'il était réussi. Seul leur ami semblait détester. Repoussant son assiette, il me dit, une nouvelle fois, que je n'étais pas douée. Sauf que c'était la première fois que je faisais vraiment ces recettes. Habituellement, je ne faisais que la crème catalane, maman se chargeant du reste. Et oser dire que je m'étais trompée, alors qu'ayant goûté je savais que c'était réussi, me fit bouillir de rage. M'obligeant, à rester calme, je me levais, et retournais à la cuisine, prétextant que j'allais chercher un truc. Je cassais plusieurs œufs, et les battis ensemble. Le plat dans les mains, je revins à pas de loup dans la salle à manger. Dos à moi, Shane ne me vit pas arriver. Inspirant un bon coup, je lui versais le tout sur la tête.

« - Tiens, superstar, c'est bon pour les cheveux et la peau !

Il se tendit le temps que les œufs lui coulent dessus, et se tourna vers moi, furibond.

« - T'es malade ou quoi ?

« - Pas vraiment non, répondis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir avant de reprendre sérieusement. La prochaine que tu dis que je cuisine mal, c'est l'eau de vaisselle que je te verse sur la tête ! Si ma cuisine ne te plait pas, libre à toi, de bouger tes fesses pour te faire ton repas !

Sur ces mots, je me rassis, et je notais que les deux garçons riaient sous cape. Shane sortit de la pièce, et monta prendre une douche. Enfin j'imagine ! A peine fut-il en haut qu'ils laissèrent leurs fous rires s'exprimer. Dix minutes plus tard, ils me félicitaient pour ma blague, et quand nous eûmes terminé de manger, je les aidais à nettoyer. C'était le moins que je puisse faire ! Quand tout fut propre, ils allèrent chacun de leurs côtés, et je revins à la cuisine. Plaçant tout dans le réfrigérateur, je remplis néanmoins une assiette pour le ballon de baudruche ! Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il critiquait ma cuisine, que je devais le laisser mourir de faim ! Surtout que Nate m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais su faire un œuf sur le plat, contrairement à son frère évidemment. Il arriva deux minutes après, et me fixa méchamment. Loin d'avoir peur, je déclarais, tout en lavant la table.

« - On a débarrassé la table, mais j'ai mis ton assiette au frais, si jamais tu as encore faim.

« - Merci, mais je préfère me faire moi-même mon repas.

« - Laisse-moi le temps de partir, parce que selon Nate, tu as beaucoup de talent, mais t'es un pied en cuisine. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je refuse de prendre des cours avec toi. Propose-moi de me donner des cours dans un des domaines que tu maîtrises et si ça m'intéresse, j'accepterais, mais en cuisine, je suis meilleure que toi !

« - Et bien, c'est cool, tu es douée, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ! Tu chantes _bien_, tu joues de la guitare _impeccablement_, tu cuisines _merveilleusement_ bien et t'as un coup de crayon _parfait_ ! Heureuse ?

« - Si c'est ce que tu penses, ça me touche, mais comme tu joues la carte de l'ironie, pas vraiment ! Bien que ton avis en ce qui concerne mes éventuels talents, m'importe peu ! Un talent c'est quelque chose qu'on sait faire sans rien apprendre, hors j'ai tout appris. La cuisine avec maman, le dessin sous toutes ses formes en cours. J'ai pris des cours de solfège pendant dix ans, je n'ai aucun mérite ! Sauf pour ce qui est de composer. C'est le seul truc pour lequel je n'ai pas eu de cours ! En général, ce genre de chose, on sait ou on ne sait pas. Tu ne peux pas apprendre aux gens à coucher leurs impressions sur papier ! Et si tu n'as pris aucun cours de chant, de solfège et autre, alors je peux te dire que tu as un sacré talent en musique ! Ne laisse pas les gens te dire le contraire. Mais c'est pas non plus utile de prendre les gens de haut ! Il y aura toujours quelqu'un de meilleur que toi sur terre ! Tu ne le rencontreras peut-être jamais, ou peut-être demain. C'est comme ça que tourne le monde ! Personne n'est parfait, et personne ne sait tout. Et savoir avouer qu'on ignore quelque chose ou qu'on n'est pas doué dans un domaine ne fait pas de toi un perdant … Pour ma part, je suis nulle en biologie, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai fait une croix sur la médecine, est-ce que ça fait de moi une perdante, à tes yeux parce que toi tu maîtrises le sujet ? Non, puisque je suis meilleure en cuisine ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il me fixait étrangement depuis quelques secondes, et je me demandais un instant s'il m'écoutait vraiment. Lentement, il hocha la tête. Je lui souris, puis commençais à partir quand il prit la parole.

« - Excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas du dire que tu étais nulle en cuisine, c'est faux !

« - Tout dépend du point de vue ! Mange un repas de ma mère, qui est un véritable cordon bleu, à côté mes plats seront limites acceptables ! Tout dépend du comparatif. Regarde, toi t'es doué en chant, avec les garçons vous remplissez chaque fois les salles de concert où vous allez. A côté je ne vaux rien. A l'inverse si on compare le nombre de fan qu'ont les _Tous Pour_ _Un_, avec ceux d'Elvis, c'est ton groupe qui ne vaut pas le coup. Au fond, ce n'est pas si grave ! Le plus important, c'est ce que vous pensez de votre musique tous les trois, et de ce qu'en pense votre entourage ! Le reste, c'est que du vent !

Sur ces mots, je sortis de la cuisine en lui souhaitant bon appétit. Peut-être mangerait-il ce que j'avais préparé, ou peut-être pas, je m'en moquais. Je venais de réussir à discuter enfin un peu avec lui, et j'espérais, sans trop y croire cependant, qu'il comprendrait ce que j'avais voulus lui dire. Nous verrons bien demain !

___

Et voilà, enfin, il devient gentil, il était temps non ? Mais croyez-moi Mitchie n'a pas fini d'en baver ! J'avais juste envie de le faire un peu réceptif ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Pour la chanson, la traduction est _Qui serai-je être, le choix m'appartient, toutes ces possibilités sans fin_


	7. Prise de position !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre week-end a été agréable ? Je me demandais, vous êtes sûrs que cette fic vous plait réellement ? Des fois, je m'interroge. Enfin cependant, tant que vous continuez à me donner vos avis, même s'ils sont peu nombreux, ça me suffit. Donc un très grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et un merci aux dimensions encore plus grandes à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **chris87**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut toi. Ravie que mon style te plaise toujours. Oui, comme tu le verras, leur entente aura été de courte durée. Bisous) et **Sarah** (Hey miss, comment va ? Ravie que ça t'ait plus. Je te l'accorde, vaut mieux pas chercher cette pitite Mitchie, elle est dangereuse. Mais moins que certains personnages que tu ne connais pas encore. Shane qui s'aperçoit qu'il faut traiter les gens comme tu aimerais être traité ? Hm … C'est pas pour tout de suite, comme tu vas le lire mdr Mais t'as pas tord, le frère est vraiment … Méchant (restons poli mdr) J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) pour leur soutien qui me touchent.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Et merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections. Et son 40 – 0. Tu comptes les points ? mdr

**Chapitre 06** : **Prise de position !**

POV de Shane

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, après son monologue, je réfléchis à ce qu'elle avait dit. Selon elle, on a tous plusieurs talents. J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire ! Entre mon frère et moi, y a pas photo ! Il a tout. Moi je n'ai que la musique. Sous toutes ses formes certes, mais que la musique quand même ! Je pris l'assiette qu'elle avait mise de côté et m'assis à table, les yeux dans le vague. Nate entra peu après et me sortit de ma rêverie en me demandant si j'allais bien. J'haussais les épaules. J'étais pas dépressif !

« - Tu sais, elle a beau avoir une vision des choses … assez étrange, il n'empêche qu'elle a raison sur bien des points. Notamment sur tes talents diverses !

« - Tu connais mon opinion sur ce point en particulier Nate ! T'étais là pour l'épisode Ophélie et tous les autres ! Pour ses bonnes notes, sa brillante personnalité, son goût et ses autres réussites. Je te ressors la liste complète ou c'est bon ?

« - Il n'empêche que tu n'es pas plus nul que lui pour autant ! Ton frère est matériel Shane, c'est pas de notre faute. C'est un tombeur et c'est tout ! Ok, tu ne fais pas du droit, mais le groupe fait rêver beaucoup de gens. Les lettres des fans le disent en tout cas. Lui ne fait que défendre des gens alors que nous on les aide à se vider la tête, s'éloigner de leurs problèmes le temps d'un album ou d'une chanson ! Et _ça_ c'est encore mieux qu'être un brillant avocat. On fait rêver les gens et on leur donne du bon temps !

Il ne voyait, visiblement, pas ça du même œil que moi. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas vécu ces évènements comme moi. Il n'avait pas eu à supporter toutes ses remarques blessantes, qu'il me faisait au détour d'une pièce, tout comme je le fais avec Mitchie. Ce n'était pas de la vengeance ! Non c'était plus simple. Quand Jordan agissait ainsi, j'avais songé à quitter la maison familiale à plusieurs reprises. Du coup j'espérais qu'elle serait comme moi et finirait par partir, puisqu'elle n'était pas enchaînée ici, elle ! Soupirant, je terminais mon repas puis mis tout au lave-vaisselle. Je passais le reste de la soirée dans ma chambre, coupé du monde ! Pas que je n'appréciais pas mes deux amis, mais quand je pensais à mon passé je préférais m'exiler sinon je pouvais être blessant … Et je ne voulais pas blesser les deux seuls personnes qui me trouvaient mieux que mon frère !

Lorsque je m'éveillais, je soupirais et tendis l'oreille. Notre _charmante_ invitée ne semblait pas éveillée. Je fus tenté de me rendormir quand le téléphone sonna. Je sortis de mon lit, puis de ma chambre quand Nate passa devant moi. Il répondit mais je décidais de quand même me lever. Arrivé en bas, je notais effectivement qu'elle dormait encore, puisque la cuisine était dans le même état que la veille. Je remontais à pas de loup pour aller préparer ma vengeance. J'entrais dans sa chambre sans un bruit. Elle dormait inconsciente du drame qui allait se jouer. Je m'approchais lorsqu'elle bougea. Si au début, elle me tournait le dos, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Face à moi, elle semblait paisible avec un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller, un bras plié sous celui-ci et l'autre perdu sous sa couette. Comment faisait-elle d'ailleurs pour dormir avec ? Il ne faisait pas loin de trente ce matin ? Son front semblait humide. Souriant sadiquement, je pris mon seau et le lui vidait sur la tête. Elle hurla de surprise en se levant d'un bond !

« - Tiens, c'est bon pour le teint, _l'artiste_ !

Sur ces mots, je sortis en souriant. Nate qui était toujours au téléphone me demanda une explication. J'allais la lui donner lorsqu'une Mitchie en colère sortit furieusement de sa chambre. Elle respirait avec difficulté et me fixait dangereusement. S'avançant d'un pas rapide, elle commençait vraiment à me faire peur. Malgré moi, je reculais. Seulement, elle s'arrêta avant d'être trop prêt.

« - T'as intérêt à te faire minuscule voir lilliputien _Gray_, parce que crois-moi quand ma vengeance va frapper, ça va faire très _très_ mal ! … Oh Salut Nate, ça va, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Comment avait-elle fait pour se calmer aussitôt ? Elle m'avait parlé d'une voix glaciale et la seconde suivante, elle était toute douce ? J'allais me pencher sur la question quand je notais son pyjama. Un débardeur et un short en satin saumon. Le bas était vraiment très très court et révélait des jambes qui me firent oublier comment déglutir. Sans un mot, elle retourna dans sa chambre, sûrement pour se changer. Pour ma part, je me repris et allais me laver.

Lorsque je descendis une grosse demi-heure plus tard, j'eus droit à un charmant spectacle en entrant dans la cuisine. Mitchie était là, dos à moi, la musique dans les oreilles, en train de danser. Elle chanta un « la la la » tout en retournant un pancake, et je fus incapable de détacher mes yeux d'elle. Elle siffla l'air et j'admirais sa tenue. Un tee-shirt rose à carreaux dont une manche lui tombait sur l'épaule, un mini short parme et une paire de tong rose et violette. Elle avait complété sa tenue avec une ceinture noire qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Elle était simplement sublime.

POV de Mitchie

Je le fixais une dernière fois, puis retournais dans ma chambre afin d'aller chercher de quoi prendre une douche. Alors que je sortais, Nate me demanda si je voulais parler à Sam. Je refusais arguant que je préférais aller me changer mais lui passais le bonjour. Le contact de l'eau, quelque minute plus tard me fit du bien. Je décidais, pour une fois, de m'habiller joliment. Je pris mon mini short et le tee-shirt que Jenny m'avait prêté et rajoutais une ceinture. Je me regardais enfin dans le miroir.

« - Bon, ça paye pas de mine, mais c'est toujours mieux que mes trucs habituels !

Haussant les épaules, je souris à mon reflet, ajoutais le pendentif de ma mère puis descendis à la cuisine. Je fis machine arrière et pris mon ipod. Mettant mes compositions, je commençais à faire le petit-déjeuner. A un moment, je me mis à siffloter l'air de _This is me_, avant de me retourner le plat de pancake dans les mains. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à être observée par nul autre que Shane. Ravalant ce que je voulais lui dire, j'allais dans la salle à manger sans un mot. Je mis le plat et m'aperçus que j'avais oublié certaines choses. Revenant sur mes pas, j'aperçus le garçon toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Soupirant, je pris tout ce qu'il me fallait et le fixais.

« - Hey Superstar, tu sais qu'attaquer les gens par derrière, ou tu sais aussi porter des plats de la cuisine à la salle à manger ?

J'avais dit tout ça sans le quitter des yeux et il fut déstabilisé quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. S'approchant de la table, je lui dis quoi prendre puis je le suivais avec le reste. Nous plaçâmes tout sur la table et il s'assit. Je me mis face à lui, les mains sur le dossier de la chaise et attendis. Soupirant doucement, je songeais à mon programme matinal. Je comptais aller courir, histoire de me défouler un peu, puis probablement dessiner dans le jardin.

« - Salut Mitchie ! La vache, t'as un rencard ce matin ?

« - Salut Jason ! … Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

« - Bas tu t'es pas vu ? A mon avis, si t'as un copain il a du souci à se faire !

« - Alors rassure-toi, j'ai personne dans ma vie de ce côté là, ris-je. Je suis célibataire et quand je vois certains spécimen de la gente masculine, je me dis que je ne perds pas grand-chose, ajoutais-je en fixant Shane. Et toi, parle-moi de ta copine ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

« - Asha ! C'était notre rival à Camp Rock. Elle joue de la guitare vachement bien et elle se destine à être musicienne. En ce moment, elle apprend à jouer du violon ! A la fin de l'été, elle a intégré le conservatoire de Miami, nous on enregistrait notre premier disque dans la foulée.

« - Elle est comment physiquement, demandais-je en m'asseyant.

Il me l'a décrit comme une superbe blonde aux origines anglaises. Des yeux verts, un teint clair et une silhouette grande et sportive. Bref tout de la femme idéale. Elle était aussi très intelligente, avait un grand humour et beaucoup de sensibilité. J'acquiesçais, ravie pour lui et Nate nous rejoignit.

« - Au fait, Sam s'interroge ! Ce matin, il a appelé et au moment où je lui expliquais que vous commenciez à parler, enfin j'étais entrain de lui relater le dialogue que vous aviez eu hier, il a entendu ton cri Mitchie. Il veut donc savoir si finalement, vous vous entendez ou si faut appeler la police ?

« - Et pourquoi appeler la police ? L'hôpital des fous lui suffira à cette dingue qui se prend pour un génie des arts.

« - La folie et le génie ? Souvent, ces deux qualités vont de pairs, je te remercie donc grandement pour ce compliment aussi inspiré que vrai, déclarais-je tout sourire.

Il me regarda interdit et je me tournais vers son meilleur ami.

« - Dis-lui que tout se passe bien, même si les jours de monsieur Gray sont comptés … Surtout s'il me réveille encore une fois comme ça !

Sur ces mots, je lui fis la bise et montais me changer. Enfilant un autre short et un débardeur, je pris une bouteille d'eau, ma musique, mon portable et après m'être attachée les cheveux, prévins les garçons que je m'absentais pour un certain temps. Je fis semblant de ne rien avoir entendu des piques de Shane et partis courir. Durant l'heure qui suivit, je refusais de songer à la drôle de manière dont je passais mes vacances. Je me concentrais simplement sur ma respiration et sur mes foulées. Je fis cependant attention au chemin que je prenais afin de ne pas me perdre.

Finalement, je revins à la villa deux bonnes heures plus tard. Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment manqué mais je devais rester ici jusqu'à la fin août. Peut-être moins, m'avait dit Sam, tout dépendra du ballon de baudruche ! Et au vu de sa manière de me parler, ça allait être deux longs mois ! Je passais la porte et fus étonnée de ne rien entendre. Bon peut-être étaient-ils à l'extérieur. Je me déchaussais et partis prendre une bonne douche. Vu la chaleur dehors, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Une fois propre, je me rhabillais comme au matin et descendis préparer le repas du midi. Etant seule, je mis ma musique directement au salon et je cuisinais en compagnie de Whitney Houston. Quand tout fut prêt, je mis le tout au frais et partis regarder un film. Comme tout garçon qui se respecte, ils n'avaient que des films d'actions, d'horreur et de combat. Je réussis à dénicher des classiques, notamment le numéro Un au box office en deux mille deux, j'ai nommé, _Le temps d'un automne_. Avec le beau Shane West et la superbe Mandy Moore. Un chef d'œuvre du cinéma américain, si vous voulez mon avis ! Je m'installais donc devant leur home cinéma et m'enroulais dans ma couette. Je fixais l'écran, prête à pleurer, avec un paquet de mouchoir parfumé au bonbon à mes côtés.

Jamie venait d'annoncer à Landon son vœu le plus cher lorsqu'ils revinrent. Sans quitter le film des yeux, je leurs indiquais que le repas était prêt et où il était. Evidemment, lorsque le film se termina, je pris un mouchoir pour m'essuyer les yeux. Sentant une présence à mes côtés, je me tournais pour voir que les garçons m'avaient rejoint silencieusement. Jason me fixait un grand sourire aux lèvres et je l'interrogeais du regard.

« - Rien ! C'est juste que … C'est le dvd de ma copine qu'elle voulait absolument que je vois. A chaque fois, elle est en larme quand elle le regarde et je m'aperçois que c'est un truc de fille.

Je ne relevais pas et feins d'être vexée avant de lui sourire. Je lui expliquais alors mon point de vue sur ce fameux film. A la fin de mon explication, il grimaça et j'haussais les épaules.

« - Tout le monde ne peut pas aimer les histoires ou deux amants se promettent, l'œil humide, un amour éternel, déclara-t-il.

« - Y a aussi des idiots pour aimer la saga Star Wars et les navets tel qu'Alien, soupirais-je en haussant les épaules.

« - Bon, on sait ce que tu penses des goûts de Shane alors, déclara Nate en riant. Puisque tu as cité ses films préférés !

Je sourcillais d'indifférence et remontais dans ma chambre. J'aurais voulu sculpter mais n'ayant rien pour, je me contentais de prendre de quoi dessiner, avant de revenir au jardin. M'asseyant face à la piscine, je fixais l'horizon, puis entrepris de laisser mon poignet dessiner ce qu'il souhaitait. Au bout de deux heures, les traits de falaises sur un bord de mer s'étendaient sur le papier. J'étais entrain de dessiner l'écume quand j'entendis une voix que j'aurais aimé ne pas entendre pendant au moins deux heures de plus.

« - Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur le matin face au réveil ? Non, parce que vu la tête que tu as, quand tu sors du lit …

Je fermais les yeux et, posant mon crayon, je le fixais à mon tour.

« - Dis-moi, tu me détestes on est bien d'accord sur ce point ? En tout cas, tu ne souhaites pas qu'on soit ami ?

« - En effet, soupira-t-il ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

« - Alors pourquoi me cherches-tu comme ça à chaque fois ? A croire que tu souhaites que je me souvienne à chaque seconde que tu es là ! C'est une sorte de désir refoulé ?

Il ne dit rien et je souris. Je gagnais cette manche, apparemment. Fière de moi, je repris mon dessin, sans m'occuper de lui plus que ça. Son meilleur ami se moqua de lui et décida qu'en cas de conflit, il serait de mon côté.

« - Désolé, mais solidarité masculine oblige et bien que j'adore Mitchie, en cas de guerre je me range du côté de Shane ! C'est mon ami, dit Jason.

« - Mais il n'y aura pas de guerre les enfants. Les armes, les coups et tout ça, ce sont les mots des faibles et des lâches ! S'il veut se battre, qu'il se trouve un nouvel adversaire, moi les conflits, j'évite !

Sur ces mots, je repris mon dessin, en songeant à m'occuper à préparer sérieusement une vengeance de taille.

La semaine passa rapidement et Shane avait arrêté de se méfier de moi. Il avait passé les dernières matinées à se lever en même temps que moi, au point que ça me faisait rire. Bien sûr, suite à l'accord entre Sam et moi, il ne faisait jamais le repas, se contentant de critiquer mes faits et gestes, mais je m'en moquais.

Or, pour le moment j'étais la seule debout. Doucement, j'allais réveiller Nate, puis Jason. Ce dernier grommela d'être réveillé tôt mais je lui expliquais ce que je comptais faire et tout de suite, il sourit. Je descendis à la cuisine avant de remonter doucement. Me voyant, mon confident sourit et me montra l'appareil photo numérique. Je me retins de rire et entrais doucement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'un drap noir sur lui, qui mettait en valeur sa peau et ses cheveux. Je pris deux secondes pour mieux l'observer. Il avait les jambes écartées, un bras sur son ventre et l'autre sous son oreiller. Son visage était détendu, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les yeux clos, il était vraiment beau. Je compris pourquoi Jeanne avait craqué pour lui. C'était ma voisine de math qui me parlait que d'eux. Elle passait son temps à me raconter sa vie, ainsi que les rumeurs, les concernant.

« - Hey, tu dors Mitchie ?

« - Non, chuchotais-je. Tu permets que je le contemple ! Quand il dort, il n'est ni méchant, ni blessant ! Bon fini la rigolade, ajoutais-je sadiquement.

Aussitôt, je m'écartais du lit et frappais les deux casseroles l'une contre l'autre. J'explosais de rire, quand il se réveilla d'un bond, l'air hagard. Son regard chercha partout dans la chambre avant de m'apercevoir. Aussitôt, il me fixa méchamment.

« - Alors Superstar, t'es fan de musique et tu ne reconnais pas ce grand classique ? Ça s'appelle : _La prochaine fois que tu me cherches_, des : _Tu vas m'trouver_ !

Sur ces mots, je lui fis un grand sourire de vainqueur et sortis toute fière de moi. Nate me tendit la main et je la frappais en riant. J'ignore s'il compte se venger, mais savoir que j'aurais la vidéo me rassura. Au moins, j'aurais une monnaie d'échange si jamais il va trop loin !

___

Et voilà ! Bon j'avoue les deux réveils font pitié, mais c'est le début des hostilités qui reprenne ! J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Trêve !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Toc, toc, je peux entrer ? Oh, s'il vous plait, j'apporte un nouveau chapitre ! Bon d'accord avec un jour de retard, mais au moins, il est là. Tout beau, tout neuf, il sort de l'œuf (et moi je fais des rimes débiles. Pas de ma faute, j'ai eu une super journée). Alors c'est d'accord, vous me permettez de m'incruster quelques minutes dans votre petite vie bien agréable ? … Ah merci. Mdr. Sérieusement, dans ce chapitre de nouvelles personnes font leur apparitions et devinez … ça va être explosif. Juste un petit moment absolument magique sur la fin. J'en dis pas plus. Un merci tout spécial quand même à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut toi. Ravie que ça te plaise. Par contre désolée mais Shane ne se vengera pas. Il va avoir d'autres chats à fouetter. Bisous), **Charlyne** (Salut. Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Et enfin **Sarah** (Hey salut miss. Ouais au jeu du « Je t'aime, moi non plus » crois-moi la fin n'est pas pour maintenant. Et pour répondre à ta question, voyons … Je crois que personne ne gagnerait. Parce que Nate et Jason s'apprécient donc ils ne se feraient pas de mal, alors que Shane et Mitchie … S'ils se battent, à coup de main, ça sera sûrement Shane. A coup de mot, Mitchie a plusieurs longueurs d'avance mdr. La victoire dépendra du terrain ! Rassure-toi Asha arrive rapidement. Même si elle ne sera que très peu présente pour cette fic. T'as pas tord, elle serait bénéfique à Mitchie, mais bon. Mdr, désolée Mitchie est pour le moment trop timide pour jouer devant eux, mais s'ils tendent l'oreille, ils pourront l'entendre jouer du piano de temps à autre. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous) Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent à mettre de nouveaux chapitres.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 07 : Trêve !**

POV de Mitchie

Il était treize heures quand le téléphone sonna. Etant à l'intérieur, contrairement aux garçons qui barbotaient dans la piscine, je décrochais. C'était Sam. Il demanda de mes nouvelles et je répondis franchement à ses questions. Ce n'était pas la super entente entre Shane et moi, mais je ne renonçais pas pour l'instant. Ça ne faisait que trois semaines que j'étais là et je n'avais pas encore vu de changements, mais peut-être en verrait-il, lui ! Je ris à sa remarque puis j'appelais Nate et lui passais le combiné en lui faisant comprendre que c'était Sam. Les rejoignant dans le jardin, à défaut de la piscine, je m'allongeais sur les dalles en savourant le contact de la pierre froide contre ma peau. Je sursautais quand je sentis qu'on m'éclaboussais. Me relevant prestement, j'avisais Jason qui était mort de rire. Un rapide regard à Shane m'indiqua que ce n'était pas lui, puisqu'il était sortit de l'eau afin d'aller boire, à en croire le verre de jus de fruit posé près du bord et le fait qu'il rentrait seulement dans l'eau. Je fusillais donc gentiment le jeune homme des yeux et sautais dans l'eau afin de le rejoindre. Lorsque je sortis la tête de l'eau, je lui lançais une grande giclée d'eau et durant deux minutes, nous nous arrosâmes mutuellement puis Nate revint.

« - Et bé ! Je m'absente deux minutes et c'est la débauche !

« - Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, déclarais-je avant de sauter sur le jeune homme pour le noyer.

Sauf que voilà, il réussit à se dégager et me poussa sur sa gauche. J'heurtais Shane de plein fouet. Dans un réflexe, nous échappant à tous les deux, il me rattrapa et posa ses mains sur mon ventre dénudé à cause de l'eau. Je reposais mes pieds au sol et il me relâcha. Me tournant face à lui, je le fixais, toute rouge.

« - Je … Désolée de t'avoir poussé !

« - Pas de problème, dit-il les joues rouges.

Je lui souris doucement et plongeais sous l'eau. Je balayais les jambes de Jason puis sortis de l'eau. Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau, dessinant ma silhouette. Je détestais cette sensation, mais tant pis. Me tournant vers Nate, je lui demandais ce que Sam voulait.

« - On doit aller en studio ! Lauréla, notre productrice de clip, vient de revenir et on tourne cet aprèm !

« - Votre nouvelle chanson ?

« - Notre nouveau clip disons … Celui qu'on tournait avec Sarah Crowley, avant que Shane pète un plomb et la traite de foldingue nullissime incapable de tenir une idée jusqu'au bout, s'amusa son meilleur ami.

« - Attends, LA Sarah Crowley ? Celle qui est genre, LA productrice de clips des plus grands ? Celle qui a travaillé avec Whitney Houston, Céline Dion, ou encore T.J Tyler ? Pourquoi avoir dit ça d'elle ?

J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas.

« - Parce qu'en une heure, elle nous a fait tourner pas loin d'une vingtaine de style de clips différent, déclara monsieur grosse tête avec un sourire.

« - Enfin bref, on doit être au studio dans une heure, alors à moins que vous ne vouliez que Lauréla se moque de votre odeur les mecs, à la douche !

Ils allèrent se doucher et je les suivis. Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, je partis m'habiller d'une combi short blanche, avec des leggins bleus, avant de retourner au jardin où je continuais une esquisse datant du matin. Je la terminais et les garçons partirent dix minutes plus tard.

Je rangeais mon matériel et profitais d'être seule pour m'asseoir au piano. Je commençais par jouer des mélodies écrites par d'autres, puis j'enchaînais sur ma dernière compo. Elle était presque terminée et j'eus à rajouter que quelques accords. Songeant à Shane et à mon travail auprès de lui, je me mis ensuite à jouer un peu n'importe quoi ! Sans chercher à retenir les touches que mes doigts frôlaient. De toute manière, j'étais à des lieux de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Aussi, lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, je sursautais. Me levant doucement, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée. J'ouvris doucement la porte.

« - Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

« - Bonjour mademoiselle ! Je m'appelle Lacey Gray. Pourrais-je vois Shane ?

« - Désolée, il n'est pas ici. Ils sont tous les trois au studio. Vous êtes de sa famille ?

La question est stupide mais peut-être que le nom Gray est juste pas mal répandu ! Bon ceci dit, s'ils étaient inconnus de Shane, le gardien n'aurait pas ouvert. Je préférais cependant en être sûre !

« - Je suis sa mère à vrai dire. Et voilà Frédéric et Jordan.

« - Oups ! Bon dans ce cas, … Entrez ! Je sais que dehors il fait chaud, mais bon !

Sur ces mots, je m'effaçais et refermais derrière eux. Ils allèrent au salon et je leur servis de quoi se réhydrater. Je fis donc la connaissance de ses parents et de son frère.

« - C'est vous qui étiez en train de jouer du piano avant qu'on sonne ou on doit s'attendre à voir la dernière petite amie des garçons, demanda sa mère.

« - C'est … Moi qui jouais oui, mais je ne suis pas la petite amie d'un des garçons. Leur agent estime que … Ma manière de voir les choses ferait du bien au surplus d'ego de … Shane, en fait !

Ils hochèrent la tête et je me mordis la lèvre. Peut-être en avais-je trop dit ? Ceci dit, bien que je m'entende peu avec Shane, je n'appréciais guère le petit sourire satisfait de son frère. Que s'était-il vraiment passé pour qu'ils se détestent autant ? Parce que manifestement, il n'aimait pas son jeune frère et le leader des _Tous Pour Un_ abhorrait son aîné. Finalement, je ne savais que peu de chose !

POV de Shane

Au bout de deux heures le clip fut terminé. Finalement, elle avait repris l'idée de danser sur le toit d'un lycée, sauf que cette fois nous avions une certaine classe ! Ni coiffure rebelle, ni tatouages glauques, ni uniformes de collège. Enfin juste au début, puisque les premières images du clip nous montraient en cours, avant qu'on chante sur le toit ! Le tout, sans une fille à moitié nue se déhanche derrière nous. Etant libéré de ce problème, nous pûmes repartir chez nous, puisqu'elle devait aller visionner le clip avec Sam qui nous donnerait son avis le soir même.

Dans la limousine, je repensais à ce bref contact que j'avais eu avec Mitchie dans la piscine. Ça avait été bref, mais les frissons que j'avais ressentis étaient encore là. La chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne et l'odeur qui émanait d'elle … C'était étrange, mais même si je la détestais, j'aurais aimé la sentir de nouveau contre moi. Juste une seule fois. Mais c'était impossible ! Elle me détestait et je la détestais tout autant.

« - T'es avec nous Shane, me demanda mon meilleur ami.

« - Ouais, je pensais juste à … Certains trucs ! Pourquoi ?

« - Bas, t'avais les joues rouges et tu semblais être triste, décréta Jason.

Je secouais la tête en haussant les épaules. Nous arrivâmes à la villa rapidement et nous entrâmes en riant à une blague de notre ami.

« - Mitchie, t'es là, appela Nate.

« - Ouaip ! Au salon, chef. Avec la famille de monsieur Gray.

Je m'arrêtais une seconde. Mes parents ne m'avaient pas prévenu, c'était donc impossible qu'ils soient là. J'échangeais un regard avec mon meilleur ami et nous y allâmes. En effet, lorsque j'arrivais, Mitchie riait à quelque chose que venait de dire quelqu'un. Je m'arrêtais une seconde devant le tableau. Mon père était assis entre mon frère et ma mère. Jordan était près, trop à mon goût, de Mitchie qui faisait face à ma mère. S'asseyant entre mon frère et notre invitée, Nate demanda ce qui les faisait rire, alors que Jason et moi, nous installâmes.

« - Mais rien ! La maman de Monsieur Gray me racontait juste son premier plan de carrière. Superman, hein, m'interrogea Mitchie. T'as encore du boulot Shane, c'est un héros gentil, lui !

« - Et encore Mitchie, tu l'as pas vu se balader dans la rue habillé de la panoplie complète du super héros, ajouta perfidement mon frère.

« - Triste, mais révélateur, déclara la jeune femme.

« - Et toi, tu t'es jamais déguisée, demandais-je acide.

« - Euh si, en fait ! Maman me déguisait souvent en lapin rose quand j'avais six mois et après, j'étais une petite fée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, qui paradait fièrement dans le jardin réalisant tous les vœux à coup de baguette, rit-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle avait dit ça comme si elle en gardait un beau souvenir. Dans le but de changer de conversation, je demandais à mes parents pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas prévenu de leur arrivée.

« - On voulait te faire une surprise Shane, dit ma mère doucement, mais si on dérange, tu peux le dire !

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Mitchie, décida :

« - Mais non, la famille ne dérange jamais ! C'est en elle qu'on puise notre force … Bon, je vais commencer le repas de ce soir !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et je la suivis des yeux malgré moi. Quand elle disparut de la pièce, je croisais le regard de mon frère. Il avait le même que lors de l'épisode Ophélie. Secouant la tête, je regardais Nate. Lui aussi avait intercepté son regard. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Mitchie. Pendant ce temps, je demandais à ma famille s'ils s'étaient installés.

« - Non, on a préféré rester avec la jolie Mitchie. Tu savais qu'elle jouait du piano ? On est arrivé quand elle en jouait. Un sacré talent, elle, déclara mon frère.

Nous étions dans la cuisine quand il avait dit ça et je décidais de laisser passer.

« - Du talent, moi ? Non, j'ai tout appris à l'école ! Et toi, tu sais jouer ?

« - Il n'a jamais su jouer un accord, soupirais-je.

« - Ouais, mais je connais mes droits, moi !

Je répliquais aussitôt et après dix minutes de phrases bien senties, mes parents nous stoppèrent.

« - Voyons, les garçons, ce ne sont pas des manières, s'exclama maman.

« - Flûte ! Pile quand ça devenait amusant, soupira Mitchie. Tant pis !

Je dardais mon regard vers elle. Elle me fixa et me fit un grand sourire, son visage reposant dans sa main, légèrement penchée en avant de manière à ce que son coude soit appuyé sur le plan de travail.

« - Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Tu as plus d'un talent, mon cher !

Je secouais la tête incrédule, puis je montrais à mes parents où ils dormiraient. Jordan entra dans sa chambre, la plus éloignée de celle de Mitchie, et lorsque ma mère entra dans sa chambre, elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux et me dit :

« - Cette fille est charmante Shane. Je l'apprécie beaucoup !

« - Ouais ! Jordan est de ton avis, on dirait. Elle lui a tapé dans l'œil … Encore, soupirais-je.

« - Peut-être mais ça ne semble pas réciproque, répondit-elle énigmatique.

Je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle s'émerveilla sur la déco sobre, de la pièce. Haussant les épaules, je descendis rejoindre mes deux amis et je confiais à Nate mes inquiétudes sur Mitchie et Jordan. Celui-ci déclara que c'était de notre devoir de protéger la jeune femme. Je refusais, arguant que de toute façon, elle devait savoir se défendre toute seule, mais Nate me rappela que Sam nous l'avait confié et que si elle était là pour m'aider à voir le monde autrement, le moins que nous puissions faire c'était de la protéger de mon frère séducteur et sans cœur.

« - De plus, c'est ton frère donc, elle pourrait dire que c'est de ta faute s'il lui brise le cœur !

Il n'a pas tout à fait tord sur ce coup. Surtout que la veille, Mitchie nous avait raconté, enfin à Nate qui était son meilleur ami ici, qu'elle n'était jamais sortit avec un garçon, préférant la compagnie de l'art en général. Au moins lui ne nous déçoit jamais, dixit Mitchie ! J'avoue que j'étais plutôt d'accord sur ce point. L'être humain déçoit toujours un jour ou l'autre !

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement et je vis les joues de notre invité rougir lorsque mon frère vint profiter de la piscine. Evidemment, il avait fait de la muscu et à présent elle devait le comparer à un dieu Grec. Dégouté, je commençais à rentrer lorsqu'elle me regarda tristement. Je m'arrêtais interloqué, puis elle sourit et échangea un regard avec Nate. Que se passait-il donc ? Haussant les épaules, j'allais au salon pour jouer du piano. J'essayais de refaire la musique qu'elle chantait souvent ces derniers temps mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les notes.

« - C'est un do mineur, me dit-elle.

Fronçant les sourcils, je jouais ce qu'elle m'avait dit et hochais la tête. Souriant, elle passa ses bras sur mes épaules et posa ses mains sur le clavier. Incapable de bouger, je regardais ses mains et elle joua la mélodie d'un bout à l'autre, alors que je luttais pour ne pas fermer les yeux et me concentrer uniquement sur son odeur. A la fin, elle me dit :

« - C'est bon, tu as retenu ou tu veux la partition ?

Je la regardais, notant au passage qu'elle était proche de moi. Malgré moi, je sentis chaque partie de son corps contre le mien et j'eus chaud d'un coup. Pourquoi son parfum était si enivrant ? Le faisait-elle exprès ? Elle était près de moi et me souris. Sans baisser les yeux, elle s'assit face à moi, détaillant chaque trait de mon visage. Tout comme je le faisais. Sans savoir pourquoi, je levais la main et caressais sa joue. Je m'en doutais. En plus de sentir bon, elle avait la peau douce … Décidément, tout pour plaire cette fille. Elle ferma les yeux et j'en profitais pour passer mon pouce sur sa paupière.

« - Je dérange, demandais mon frère.

Je soupirais et j'entendis Mitchie murmurais un « oui » presque inaudible. Elle me sourit une dernière fois et se leva. Pour ma part, je détestais mon frère encore plus. Il venait de briser un moment magique et à en juger par son regard, il en était fier cet idiot ! Soupirant, je me remis au piano jouant autre chose, laissant mes pensées guider mes doigts. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint.

« - C'est beau ta mélodie ! C'est nouveau ?

J'haussais les épaules et me levais. Je la prévins que je montais dans ma chambre et elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes oignons et que ton frère et toi vous détestez, les raisons ne me regardent pas, mais tu ne vois déjà pas souvent ta famille, pourquoi t'exiler ?

« - Parce qu'ils préfèrent mon frère, déclarais-je froidement.

« - Faux, sinon ils ne viendraient pas te voir ! Par contre, en lui laissant volontairement ta place, tu lui permets de se rapprocher plus facilement de tes parents et donc de s'approprier tout leur amour. Tu vas m'en vouloir, de te dire ça parce que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais s'ils sont venus, c'est pour te voir toi, pas Nate ou Jason ! Profite de leur présence et de leur amour, il te sera utile dans les moments de doute ou de solitude ! La musique ou l'art ne nous déçois jamais c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas elle qui réchauffera ton cœur quand tu te sentiras seul !

Je ne dis rien, méditant sur ses paroles, puis fis demi-tour. Elle avait raison cette petite ! Mes parents étaient venus me voir, je devais rester avec eux.

___

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini ! Il commence à changer non ? Rêvez pas ! Il n'est pas encore devenu le gentil petit Shane du concours final ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. Guerre civile, pardon familiale !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un grand merci à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, et à **Sarah** (Salut la belle. Ravie que tu aies aimée. T'es une des seules :( Sinon euh tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi, sur ce coup ! Qui te dit qu'elle va pas se faire avoir ? C'est un tombeur, il sait comment faire ! Comme tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre. C'est vrai que sur ce coup, Nate est génial ! T'as bien résumé ceci dit. Prions que ça dur, ce petit rapprochement, non ? Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue. Bisous la belle.) pour vos commentaires.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 08 : Guerre civile, pardon, familiale**

POV de Shane

Lorsque je m'éveillais au matin, j'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine. Supposant que c'était Mitchie, je me levais sans vraiment d'entrain. Cependant, je devais la remercier. Grâce à elle, j'avais passé une agréable soirée près de mes parents. Je pris ma douche et descendis. Seulement, alors que j'allais entrer, j'entendis la voix de mon frère. Il était là à faire le beau, devant elle et j'en éprouvais une colère incroyable. J'allais repartir lorsqu'elle parla :

« - Salut monsieur Gray ! Bien dormi ?

« - Mouais, dommage que je me sois réveillé, maugréais-je en fixant mon frère.

Celui-ci me fit un sourire suffisant, puis se rapprocha de Mitchie. Le nez plongé dans son repas, elle ne le vit pas faire comme s'il mettait son bras autour de ses épaules. Quand à moi je serrais un peu plus les mâchoires. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

« - Certains réveils sont difficiles, mais on en apprécie mieux le coucher après, philosopha-t-elle. D'ailleurs, j'ai une question pour toi monsieur Gray. Que vois-tu là maintenant ?

Un crétin entrain de te draguer et toi pauvre aveugle tu ne vois rien. Voilà ce que je vois ! Ravalant mes mots, je lui décrivis ce que je voyais, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. A la fin, elle rit et posa la même question à mon frère. Celui-ci s'essaya à la poésie, mais ce ne fut guère concluant. Je notais, avec joie, le sourire moqueur qu'elle tentait de cacher sans grand succès. Quand il eut terminé, elle nous fit un grand sourire.

« - C'est sûr, vous êtes aveugles ! Vous ne voyez que ce qu'il y a sous vos yeux, sans chercher à interpréter ce qu'il y a tout autour de vous.

« - Parce que tu vois autre chose toi, demanda mon frère.

« - Bien sûr, rit-elle. Je vois le matin. Le début de journée. Je vois trois personnes dans une cuisine entrain de parler avec légèreté. Je vois le soleil qui promet une belle journée et les oiseaux qui chantent ? Vous êtes donc sourds en plus !

« - Tu triches ! Tu m'as demandé ce que je voyais, pas ce que j'entendais !

« - Je _vous_ ai demandé à tous les deux ce que vous voyez, le corrigea-t-elle, mais on ne voit pas qu'avec les yeux. On le peut aussi avec le nez … Sentez l'odeur du pain chaud … Entendez les oiseaux dehors. Touchez la beauté de la table … Qui est pleine de farine actuellement, mais c'est pour la démonstration. Moi, je vois le bonheur

Sur ces mots, elle prit un peu de farine et la jeta en l'air. Nous en eûmes tous sur les cheveux, mais étrangement, ça ne l'enlaidissez pas. J'étais dans mes pensées, quand je vis Jordan s'approcher d'elle pour lui enlever la farine qu'elle avait sur la joue. Je sortis vivement de la cuisine, pour monter à l'étage. Je comptais aller dans ma chambre, mais Nate sortit de la sienne au même moment. Il me demanda comment j'allais et me calmant, je lui racontais ce qu'il se passait en cuisine. Il soupira et descendit. Je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard. Je fus étonné de voir Jordan sortir de la pièce rapidement en fixant mon ami méchamment.

« - Je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était chasse gardée. Et le plus drôle, elle n'a rien vu !

En effet, Mitchie revint à ce moment, en souriant. Elle fit la bise à Nate et l'interrogea sur sa nuit. Je souris lorsque je notais qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de mon frère. Maman arriva et elles se lancèrent dans une conversation culinaire dont je ne compris, évidemment, pas un mot.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous étions tous assis autour de la table à manger tranquillement. Les deux seules femmes étaient dans un coin et Jason s'était placé de l'autre côté de Mitchie. Quant à moi, j'avais réussi habilement à éloigner Jordan d'elle. Tout était donc parfait.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement et comme à son habitude, Mitchie s'assit par terre au jardin pour dessiner quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à voir. Je m'éclipsais un instant et lorsque je revins, je me mis derrière elle pour observer son croquis. C'était un homme qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Il semblait tellement heureux, à en croire son visage. J'hochais la tête lentement, puis parti piquer une tête. Je nageais quelques minutes, avant de me lancer dans une bataille d'eau avec Jason qui adorait ça. Tout le monde en reçut, évidemment, sauf l'artiste, qui s'était éloignée en prévision des hostilités. Je souris en notant qu'elle semblait si concentrée, qu'elle n'entendait même pas le bruit que nous faisions. Je fus éclaboussé, par de l'eau froide et je me retournais pour voir Jason qui s'éloignait. Secouant la tête, je nageais pour le noyer comme il se doit. Deux minutes plus tard, Nate me tapa sur l'épaule et me montra le coin où elle s'était exilée.

« - Va falloir agir discrètement !

En effet ! Mitchie dessinait mais Jordan lui parlait en lui montrant des trucs sur sa feuille. Malgré moi, je jalousais leur proximité.

« - Et comment faire pour ne pas qu'elle s'en doute pas ? Parce qu'elle risque de trouver ça étrange qu'il s'éloigne d'un coup, soupirais-je en croisant les bras.

J'évitais à présent de les regarder, ne voulant pas les voir être amis.

POV de Mitchie

Durant deux jours, j'eus droit à toutes les blagues possibles et imaginables. J'avais vu mon lit inondé, mes produits de beauté avaient été mélangés ou vidés. J'ai même retrouvé de la poudre suspecte dans mon shampooing. Etrangement d'ailleurs, tout mon corps me grattait ce matin et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Observant l'heure, je soupirais. Il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Soufflant, je sortis du lit et allais prendre une douche. Je me lavais les cheveux, après avoir sortis mes nouveaux produits. Je me doutais que c'était Shane qui avait fait ça, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ! Et comme je ne souhaitais pas me plaindre, ni à Nate, ni à sa famille, je supportais en silence toutes ses farces méchantes ! Revenant dans ma chambre, je planquais, à nouveau, mes produits puis m'habillais. Jenny m'avait acheté une jupe noire pour fêter la fin de notre année scolaire et je la mis avec un petit bustier rose pâle. Je m'attachais les cheveux en une tresse basse, que je ramenais sur mon épaule, laissant quelques mèches folles. J'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre et secouais les draps, en soupirant. Faisant mon lit, sans trop de bruit, je réfléchis au petit-déjeuner.

Arrivée à la cuisine, je m'attelais aux fourneaux et lorsque Jason se leva, une montagne de crêpes, de gaufres et de pancakes étaient sur la table. Les autres suivirent peu après.

« - Ma parole, Mitchie t'y a passé la nuit, demanda Nate.

« - On peut dire ça comme ça ! Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir … J'ai été prise de démangeaisons ! Du coup, … Je me suis occupée comme j'ai pu !

« - Y en a pour un régiment ! Enfin, Jordan mange toujours beaucoup alors …

Je ris à la remarque de Lacey, puisque j'avais remarqué qu'il mangeait beaucoup et moins bien que Shane. Il était de ceux qui peuvent manger vingt kilos de chocolat sans prendre un gramme. Mais j'aime mieux observer son petit frère. Il a plus de classe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préférais me disputer dix minutes avec Shane que discuter une demi-heure avec Jordan. Pourtant la qualité de conversation était meilleure, mais je sais pas … J'étais mal à l'aise avec lui. J'haussais les épaules et me servis à manger. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim, comme chaque fois que je dormais mal et comme ça faisait deux nuits que mon lit était inconfortable, autant dire que je grignotais plutôt qu'autre chose, tout en bâillant de temps à autre. J'avais hâte de retourner me coucher.

Quand le repas fut terminé, je débarrassais avec Nate.

« - T'as vraiment l'air crevé Mitchie !

« - Normal, je dors pas depuis deux jours, ça commence à laisser des traces.

Le manque de sommeil me délia la langue et je lui racontais, sans dire qui je soupçonnais, les blagues douteuses que je subissais. J'enchaînais ensuite sur mes impressions concernant Jordan, une fois que je fus sûre qu'il n'était pas dans le coin.

« - Tu sais, je vais être franc. Je connais Shane depuis le jardin d'enfance et Jordan n'est pas aussi sympa que tu le vois ! Il a peut-être changé, qui sait, mais j'ai des doutes ! En tout cas, si tu veux te reposer un peu, tu peux monter dans ma chambre ! Juré je te ferais rien et mon lit ne gratte pas, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Je me joignis à lui et nous entrâmes au jardin ainsi. Jordan me complimenta sur ma tenue et je le remerciais gentiment avant de m'asseoir au sol pour dessiner, un plaid posé sur mes jambes.

« - Pourquoi tu te mets toujours par terre, me demanda le frère de Shane.

« - J'aime le contact avec le sol, ça me rapproche de la nature et de la beauté de la vie !

« - La nature est une beauté extraordinaire !

« - Non, la beauté est simple, sans artifice. Elle n'a besoin de l'homme pour exister, ni d'adjectif pour être qualifiée. La beauté est elle-même !

Sur ces mots, je levais les yeux pour croiser le regard de Shane. Il semblait septique ! Je lui souris doucement, puis replongeais dans mon dessin, en retenant un soupir. Si seulement, Jordan pouvait aller faire un plongeon dans la piscine, ça me ferait des vacances. Bon je l'apprécie, il est gentil mais cette sensation de mal-être est toujours là.

La journée passa rapidement et je montais me coucher vers vingt-deux heures complètement crevée. En plus, mon lit était confortable ce soir, ce qui me permit de m'endormir rapidement. Je dormis du sommeil du juste et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà dix heures. Un rayon de soleil traversa mes volets mal fermés et ça suffit à me faire sourire. Comme quoi, il en faut peu pour être heureux. Je me levais et en prenant mes affaires, je remarquais plusieurs mèches de cheveux sur mon oreiller. Je sais que je perds mes cheveux facilement mais là, ça en fait trop d'un coup pour que ce soit normal ! Portant ma main à mes cheveux, je retins un cri et courus jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bain la plus proche. Quand j'aperçus ma tête, je criais et retournais dans ma chambre. Je pris les cheveux qu'on m'avait coupés et descendis au salon. Ils étaient tous là. Fixant Shane méchamment, je lui lançais mes cheveux au visage !

« - Ça, je te jure que tu vas le payer très cher mon _pote_ ! Tu peux piéger mon lit, truquer mes produits si tu veux, mais mes cheveux … Je ne toucherais pas aux tiens, à cause de l'image du groupe, mais dis-toi bien que si tu montais seul sur scène, je te raserais la tête ! En attendant, je te conseille de faire bien attention à toi, parce que je frapperais quand tu t'y attendras le moins !

Sur ces mots, je retournais dans ma chambre. Je me lavais et m'habillais d'un slim et d'une tunique. Descendant, je commençais à mettre mes bottes, quand Nate arriva.

« - Tu vas où Mitchie ?

« - En premier lieu, chez le coiffeur. Je peux pas rester avec cette tête ! En second lieu, je rentre chez moi. J'en ai vraiment marre de ce ballon de baudruche ! Il n'a pas de plomb dans la tête. C'est juste une coquille vide. Rien ne rentrera jamais … Il est superficiel, arrogant, tête de mule, buté et tous les synonymes que vous voulez ! Sam pensait que je saurais lui remettre les idées en place, mais c'est faux ! Rien ne rentrera jamais dans ce crâne de piaf ! A tout à l'heure !

Sur ces mots, je sortis de la maison, direction un coiffeur et vite ! Pour minimiser les problèmes, je m'étais attachée les cheveux et lorsque j'entrais chez le coiffeur du coin, je lui demandai de couper le moins possible tout en cachant les trous. Mon coiffeur me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et je lui racontais une version édulcorée.

« - Un ami a voulu me jouer un tour. Je n'osais pas me couper les cheveux, il l'a fait pour moi, mais c'est pas une grande réussite ! Vous allez pouvoir rattraper ?

« - Et bien, je vais vous dégrader la masse au maximum pour garder votre longueur et vous faire un coupe très déstructurée !

J'acquiesçais et nous passâmes au bac. Il me fit un shampooing et commença à me couper les cheveux. Je n'osais regarder ce que ça donnait, de peur de pleurer. J'aimais ma coupe simple, et carré. Alors qu'à cause de lui, j'étais obligée de tout couper. Oh oui, il allait me le payer ! J'ignore comment, mais il va le regretter ! Il me fit ensuite un brushing et je quittais le salon, avec une nouvelle tête. Ma coupe était plus courte et beaucoup plus dégradée. Ceci dit, je devais avouer que j'aimais bien. Le temps de rentrer, j'étais calmée, bien que je sois toujours sûre de vouloir partir. J'entrais dans la maison et montais sans un mot. Je ne voulais croiser personne. Seulement lorsque j'entrais dans ma chambre, j'eus un choc. Un gros bouquet de fleurs diverses était posé sur le bureau. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approchais et l'observais. Il y avait des marguerites, des roses, des tulipes et beaucoup d'autres. Malgré moi, je souris. J'ignorais de qui le bouquet venait, mais c'était l'intention qui compte après tout. Je fermais les yeux et respirait leurs odeurs. Un subtil mélange où la lavande prédominait. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais une carte. Intriguée, je l'ouvris. L'écriture ne m'était pas familière et c'était juste écrit « Pardon » ! Voilà qui ne m'aidait pas … Haussant les épaules, je pris le bouquet et me tournais pour voir Shane devant ma porte. Aussitôt ma bonne humeur fondit comme neige au soleil. Le fixant méchamment, je lui demandais ce qu'il me voulait.

« - Je … Pardon !

« - Et tu t'excuses pour quoi Shane ? Pour le matelas mouillé ? Pour avoir fait que mon lit me démange ? Pour m'avoir coupé les cheveux ? Mélangé le sucre et le sel ? J'ai peut-être oublié certaines blagues, tu m'excuseras ! J'ai pas tout retenu !

Il me regarda sans dire un mot, puis repartit. Soupirant, je secouais la tête et posais le bouquet. Je savais de qui, il venait à présent. Descendant, je rejoignis les autres dehors. Dès qu'il me vit Nate vint me voir.

« - Pars pas, s'il te plait ! Bon c'est vrai que ses farces sont moyennement drôles, je te l'accorde, mais t'es pas comme les autres, t'es simple, douce, gentille sans chercher à avoir quelque chose en retour ! C'est tellement rare ! T'es comme un rayon de soleil !

Je soupirais ! Je ne savais plus trop si je devais partir ! Les deux garçons me promirent de bien se conduire et d'être mes gardes du corps, si je le souhaitais, ce qui me fit bien rire.

« - Bon très bien, je reste !

Ils en furent heureux et me prirent dans leurs bras.

« - Au fait, elle te va vraiment bien cette nouvelle coiffure !

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne l'aurais pas eu, mais bon. Le reste de la journée fut calme. Shane m'évitait au maximum et Jordan lui se rapprochait. Il s'intéressait à moi et semblait même comprendre ma manière de voir les choses. A plusieurs reprises, il m'étonna avec des remarques sur le vent, qu'il personnifiait, ou sur la beauté d'un arbre. Ce qui est vraiment étrange. Il semblait voir comme moi, la beauté là où les autres ne voient qu'un truc normal ! L'après midi, il me proposa d'aller marcher dehors et j'acceptais. Durant cette balade, nous parlâmes de choses légères et j'en oubliais quelques instants, les premières semaines de mon été.

Nous arrivâmes dans un parc et j'observais les alentours quand une scène attira mon attention. Un jeune homme de trente ans à peine tenait les deux mains de sa petite fille blonde, coiffée avec deux couettes bien hautes, la faisant marcher doucement. Je souris et me mordis la lèvre en songeant que j'aurais aimé avoir Shane près de moi, pour lui montrer cet instant. J'avais besoin de lui faire comprendre que le vrai bonheur venait de geste anodin. Comme ce père qui aidait sa fille à marcher ou passer la soirée dans les bras de son copain devant un bon film par exemple. Pour ma part, je préférais être allongée sur l'herbe fraîche et regarder les étoiles, pour nous rappeler à quel point, nous sommes minuscules et insignifiants. Je sursautais quand je sentis une main prendre la mienne et regardais Jordan. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, si ce n'est que ses cheveux étaient plus courts et coiffés d'une manière intello. Il avait les yeux bleus et la peau matte. De plus, je l'avais vu torse nu et il n'y a pas à dire, un jour il fera le bonheur d'une femme, puisqu'il est de ce genre de garçons qu'on trouve toujours beau, même si on préfère les blonds aux yeux marron. Cela dit, lorsqu'il s'approcha doucement de moi, je me reculais, en secouant doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Lâchant sa main, je dis :

« - Rentrons, avant de faire une bêtise !

___

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. Moi beaucoup, surtout la fin, l'idée qu'elle le repousse héhé ^^ !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Moment suspendu !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre week-end a été agréable. Dans ce chapitre, placé sous le signe de l'amour … Non rêvez pas, il n'y aura aucun baiser, mais un rapprochement, comme le suggère le titre. héhé Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à remercier **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** pour toutes ses reviews en retard, qui m'ont beaucoup touché, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut toi. Ecoute ravie que ces deux chapitres t'ait plut Pour le coup du lit et des cheveux, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, c'est promis. Et tu devrais mieux comprendre son attitude dans les prochains chapitres. Bisous), **Baboouu** (Salut toi. T'en fais pas pour Mitchie. Jordan étant ce qu'il est, il va forcément commettre un faux pas. (Je le sais, c'est moi qui écrit et c'est prévu mdr) Oui, c'est vrai que Nate est vachement bien dans cette fic (comment je me lance des fleurs là mdr). Quant à Shane … Curieux paradoxe quand même. On a toute envie de le frapper, et de le prendre dans nos bras, bizarre mdr. Au total, (prologue et épilogue compris) cette fic a 20 chapitres. Bisous), et **Sarah** (Salut la miss, ravie que ça t'ait plut. Pourquoi, il fait toutes ses bêtises ? Ça me paraît logique, il refuse que Mitchie reste et cherche à la faire fuir ! D'ailleurs, il a presque réussit non ? mdr Mais oui, c'est clair, elle l'a remarqué. Enfin vu son attitude, c'est dure de passer à côté de lui mdr. Ouais t'as pas tord, les mecs ne comprennent vraiment rien mdr … Rassurez-moi, y a pas de garçons qui lisent ? mdr Et oui Nate a été chargé par Sam de veiller sur Mitchie normal qu'il la protège, même s'il semble prendre son rôle très au sérieux ! ^^ Ils vont commencer à admettre dans sept ou huit chapitres, qu'ils se plaisent je pense. Courage ! ^^ Soit presqu'à la fin de cette fic. Mdr Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui me font super plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Et merci à **chris87** qui a travaillé super vite pour que ce chapitre soit posté à l'heure. Allez un Ola général pour elle. ;) Non sérieux, merci choupette !

**Chapitre 09 Moment suspendu** !

POV de Mitchie

Nous rentrâmes rapidement et sans un mot. Non que je sois mal à l'aise, mais Jordan n'était qu'un ami pour moi pour l'instant. Quand nous nous connaîtrons mieux, du moins. Le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement et pour ma part, je la passais dans ma chambre, allongée en travers du lit, les mains croisées sur mon ventre. Je repensais à mes premières semaines de vacances. Tout devenait routinier et je commençais à m'ennuyer fermement. Je détestais faire toujours la même chose, suivre un plan établi. J'aimais les surprises, l'imprévu et les intentions inattendues. Or, rien ici ne me surprenait. C'était toujours les mêmes conversations, les mêmes activités. Je me levais à huit heures, faisais le petit-déjeuner, puis les garçons se levaient entre neuf et dix heures, nous mangions et après c'était farniente au bord de la piscine pour le reste de la journée. Pour ma part, je dessinais, puis cuisinais, avant de manger avec eux. L'après-midi, je la passais soit à discuter avec Nate et Jason, soit à chercher à établir le contact avec Shane. Bien que je ne le lui montre pas, j'appréciais le fait de le surprendre au détour d'une phrase ou d'un geste. Il était franc, un peu blessant et ses farces montraient qu'il aimait rire. A mes dépends, certes mais bon... Mon rôle était de lui faire perdre sa grosse tête et j'avais encore du boulot. Or, le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin et pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun changement. Il était toujours le même. Arrogant, têtu, obtus également et trop sûr de lui. Il ne se laissait pas aller et c'était vraiment dommage. Sauf hier après midi, au piano. Sa musique était si belle. Malgré moi, je la fredonnais, en songeant à ce qu'il se passait depuis que sa famille était arrivée. Etrangement, il devenait encore plus vicieux et méchant, sans que je le mérite. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite et je m'attendais presque à une nouvelle blague d'ici ce soir ! Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et j'indiquais que c'était ouvert. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger, préférant m'abîmer dans mes pensées. Je sentis qu'on s'asseyait près de moi mais je ne fis aucun mouvement indiquant que je m'en sois aperçue.

« - Ça va Mitchie ?

« - Ouais ! Tout va bien, Jason. Pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas … Depuis que vous êtes revenus de votre balade, Jordan a un sourire qui va d'une oreille à une autre et toi, tu t'exiles dans ta chambre, songeuse et muette ! A croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

« - Non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de copain pour le moment. Surtout pas un tombeur, comme Jordan. Il est gentil, c'est sûr, mais trop sûr de son charme ! Et puis, on ne vit pas dans la même ville !

Il rit et me proposa de descendre manger.

« - J'ai encore rien préparé, avouais-je.

« - Je sais, mais ce soir on mange des pizzas en regardant des vieux films. La mère de Shane est une vraie cinéphile et c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors comme on n'a pas le droit de lui offrir de cadeaux, on lui passe ce caprice !

J'hochais la tête. J'aurais aimé le savoir plus tôt. Observant l'heure, je notais qu'il n'était que dix-huit heures.

« - On mange aussi super tôt ?

« - Non, c'est juste qu'on va choisir les films, c'est tout ! Pourquoi ?

« - J'ai bien envie de faire un truc quand même. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Tu crois que Shane pourrait venir m'aider ?

Il grimaça et je sortis en souriant mystérieusement. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et Shane me rejoignit peu après.

« - Jason m'a dit que tu voulais me voir, demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je ne dis rien durant quelques secondes, puis m'assurant que sa mère était dans le jardin, je lui expliquais mon idée.

« - Voilà, Jason m'a dit que c'était l'anniversaire de ta mère mais qu'elle ne voulait pas de fête, donc j'ai juste envie de faire un gâteau, sans bougies ni tralala ! Seulement, je ne connais pas ses goûts et comme c'est ta maman, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider, sur ce point ! Si ça ne t'ennuie pas évidemment.

« - Pourquoi, tu ne demandes pas à Jordan, vu que tu t'entends si bien avec lui ?

« - Parce que j'ai envie de te le demander à toi et puis parce que je préfère passer du temps à me disputer avec toi, que discuter avec lui !

Il ne dit rien et je lui fis un grand sourire lorsqu'il accepta. Je l'interrogeais donc sur les goûts de tout le monde, en essayant doucement d'orienter la conversation sur lui. Je voulais le comprendre, pas forcément connaître toute sa vie, mais juste savoir pourquoi il avait tant changé.

« - J'ai toujours été comme ça.

« - D'après Nate, tu étais différent avant. Plus farceur, bien que ça n'ait pas vraiment changé ! Mais tu aimais rire, sans te prendre la tête. Tu adorais faire de la musique et depuis que je suis là, je t'ai vu écouter un nombre incroyable de style de musiques différentes mais tu en joues rarement ! Et je comprends pas pourquoi ! A ta place, je n'arrêterais pas de jouer.

« - Et toi, pourquoi ne joues-tu pas ? D'après Nate, toujours, tu te débrouilles bien.

« - Je ne suis pas chez moi ici et chez mes parents, c'est … Compliqué ! Mes voisins ne sont pas fans de musiques, sauf Elvis et Mozart et quelques chansons des Beatles ! Pas vraiment mon répertoire, alors je n'ai le droit de jouer qu'entre midi et quinze heures pour ne pas les déranger et j'ai pris le pli. Du coup, je m'occupe de mes autres passions en attendant. Mais tu n'as pas répondu, toi !

« - Je … Je sais pas ! Depuis quelques temps, la musique ne m'attire plus. Ça m'a probablement passé.

« - Pourtant, t'es vraiment doué avec un piano entre les mains. Ta dernière compo est vraiment géniale … Pas vraiment le style de votre dernier album, mais …

« - Désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur de la soupe de pop star habituelle …

« - Euh … Ta soupe de pop star se vend plutôt bien ! Et puis, c'est un style que tu as crée, je pensais que tu l'aimais, mais ça n'en a pas l'air !

« - La maison de disque veut des chansons qui rapportent, pas nécessairement des belles. Si je leur faisais écouter celle que j'ai joué récemment, ils n'en voudraient peut-être pas !

« - Essaie ! Tu ne risques rien à la leur faire écouter. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, bats-toi pour elle ! Pour ma part, j'ai beaucoup aimé les deux premiers albums, mais ce que tu as joué y a deux jours était vraiment beau.

Il me regarda incrédule, puis me dit que son frère n'aimait pas la vanille. Souriant sadiquement, je me penchais vers lui et chuchotais :

« - Faisons comme si tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

« - Ma parole, t'es pas aussi gentille que tu parais.

« - Disons qu'à ton contact, j'expérimente de nouvelles choses.

Il me sourit et j'ajoutais l'ingrédient. Nous terminâmes rapidement et lorsque Jordan arriva, je rangeais prestement la vanille. J'échangeais un regard amusé avec son petit frère et après un dernier sourire, il sortit. Jordan resta donc avec moi, durant le reste de la cuisson. Pour ma part, je souris en songeant à la conversation que nous venions d'avoir. Le gâteau cuit, j'en terminais la décoration. Lacey arriva et je cachais le dessert discrètement. Je les laissais seuls à la cuisine et partis rejoindre les garçons. Alors que je m'asseyais au bord de la piscine pour parler à Nate, Jason vint m'asperger d'eau. Grognant, je sautais habillée dans l'eau et me joignis à la bataille. Nate était avec moi, contre les deux autres. Shane me mit la tête sous l'eau et j'attrapais ses jambes pour le faire tomber à son tour.

Nous rîmes beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que Frédéric nous demande d'aller nous changer pour le dîner. Son fils sortit de l'eau et me tendit la main pour m'aider. Je le remerciais en souriant, puis déclarais que le dernier lavé serait un perdant. Comme il n'y avait que trois salles de bain, il y eut une véritable course pour savoir qui resterait derrière. Comme je devais faire un crochet par ma chambre pour prendre mes produits, j'avais peu de chance de réussir mais je me lançais à corps perdu dans la course. Jason me dépassa en se moquant de moi et je lui tirais la langue. Shane prit la seconde pièce et Nate me laissa galamment passer la première. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et le remerciais en promettant de faire vite. Il sourit et je m'enfermais. Prenant une douche super rapide je sortis en moins dix minutes. Je terminais de me préparer dans ma chambre et j'attendis dans le couloir. Shane fut le second à sortir, suivit de Nate. Souriant, je frappais à la dernière porte.

« - T'es tombé dans le siphon Jason ?

Il m'assura que non et je repris.

« - T'es le dernier à sortir, donc t'as perdu mon cher !

Il sortit peu après et soupira. Nous montâmes dans la salle vidéo et mon meilleur ami ici, nous plaça. J'étais entre Shane et Nate. Les pizzas arrivèrent et nous nous assîmes. Jordan nous fixa méchamment et je ne compris pas pourquoi. A vrai dire, je m'en moquais un peu. Lacey avait choisit plusieurs films anciens. Ils étaient tous plus prenant les uns que les autres et j'oubliais rapidement où j'étais. Les trois premiers me firent pleurer, puisque c'était _La vie est belle_, film italien avec Roberto Benigni, _L'arbre de Noël_, film français avec un acteur prénommé Bourvil et _Over the top_, film américain avec Sylverster Stallone. Heureusement, elle enchaîna avec la trilogie des _Ocean_, avec Georges Clooney et Brad Pitt. Au milieu du deuxième, Shane me donna un léger coup de coude en me montrant le rez-de-chaussée. Comprenant le message, j'acquiesçais et nous nous éclipsâmes le temps d'aller chercher le gâteau. On revint quelques minutes après et je déposais le dessert tandis qu'il embrassait sa mère, en lui faisant un câlin. Il était derrière le canapé et la prenait dans ses bras comme si le dossier ne le gênait pas. Il semblait si heureux que je gravais l'image dans ma tête, en me promettant de le dessiner plus tard. Elle me remercia mais je lui assurais que son fils m'avait aidé et nous eûmes tout deux un bisou. Je la laissais servir tout le monde et discrètement, nous attendîmes la réaction de Jordan. Lorsqu'il mangea la première bouchée, il fit la grimace mais se força à manger toute sa part. Je ris doucement, profitant d'un moment sympa du film.

La soirée se termina vers une heure du matin et lorsque tout le monde fut couché, je redescendis au jardin. Plus je côtoyais Shane, moins je le comprenais. Il avait d'abord été normal, puis méchant. A présent, il alternait entre des phases calmes où il était sympa et des épisodes particulièrement dures pour mes nerfs, où il me parlait comme à une moins que rien, me faisant les pires méchancetés possibles. Ca devenait lourd. Je marchais doucement jusqu'à la piscine, puis m'asseyais sur le bord, les pieds dans l'eau. Le vent du soir était frais et je me surpris à me traiter d'idiote. Mon pyjama, bien que super, était léger et je commençais à avoir des frissons. Faisant fit de ce détail, je bougeais mes pieds dans l'eau et fixant l'étendue d'eau, je repensais à l'été. Posant mes mains à plat sur le sol, je me mis à penser à ma mère. Ma famille me manquait et savoir qu'il ne changeait pas, me laissait penser que je ne les reverrais pas avant la fin des vacances d'été. Cette idée me fit monter les larmes et bientôt, elles coulèrent toutes seules sur mes joues sans que je cherche à les stopper. J'avais beau faire comme si de rien n'était, son attitude changeante me perturbait et me blessait, plus qu'elle ne devrait. Soudain, sans que je m'en aperçoive, je pleurais réellement.

POV de Shane

Je me tournais une fois de plus dans mon lit. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud ce soir ou alors était-ce du à l'étrange journée que j'avais passé. Tout d'abord, Nate qui me confiait que Mitchie n'appréciait pas mon frère plus que ça, puis elle qui semblait l'éviter. Jason qui me demandait de rester avec Mitchie parce qu'elle avait prévu une surprise pour ma mère et pour finir, ce moment dans la cuisine, où nous avions discuté comme si nous étions amis. Le clou du spectacle avait été quand mon meilleur ami m'avait placé près d'elle, l'éloignant au maximum de mon frère. Tout avait été parfait, même sa farce à l'encontre de Jordan. Soupirant, je m'assis sur mon lit et tendis l'oreille. Des clapotements d'eau se faisaient entendre. Fronçant les sourcils, je sortis de ma chambre en enfilant un peignoir. Il faisait peut-être chaud la journée mais les nuits étaient souvent fraîches. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le jardin, je fus scotché. Mitchie était là, au bord de l'eau, entrain de regarder quelque chose. En m'approchant, je notais qu'elle n'avait rien sur les épaules. Je la rejoignis et m'assis à ses côtés. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle pleurait. Je ne bougeais pas durant quelques minutes, puis doucement je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sursauta et releva la tête pour me regarder durant deux secondes, avant de pleurer contre ma poitrine. Je sentis ses mains agripper mon peignoir et se serrer contre moi. Je l'enlaçais et ouvrit ma sortie de lit pour la réchauffer un peu. Je fus légèrement gêné quand je la sentis contre la peau nue de mon torse mais j'oubliais vite ce détail. Elle semblait si triste et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Elle sanglota durant une demi-heure avant de se calmer progressivement. Lorsque la dernière larme coula, elle s'éloigna. Son visage était trempé et j'enlevais ses larmes du bout du pouce. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et je vis qu'elle semblait vraiment perdue. Doucement, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue, puis elle l'enleva.

« - Pourquoi tu pleurais, demandais-je.

« - A cause de toi, soupira-t-elle.

Au moins, c'était clair ! Je la rendais malheureuse, sans trop savoir comment d'ailleurs !

« - A cause de moi ?

« - Mais oui, dit-elle en s'écartant d'un coup.

Je la regardais interdit. Sans un mot, elle se leva et commença à faire les cents pas.

« - Je comprends rien ! Un coup, t'es gentil et sympa, l'instant d'après t'es une véritable ordure avec moi. J'arrive à établir le contact et à te parler, la minute d'après tu m'envois sur les roses d'une manière peu courtoise. T'es un véritable paradoxe humain ! Avec toi, rien n'est simple, même ta manière de penser ne l'est pas, ajouta-t-elle. Tu dis ne vivre que par la musique parce qu'au moins elle te décevra jamais, mais tout à l'heure tu m'as dit que ça ne t'attirais plus. Et cette phrase « Au moins elle ne m'a jamais déçue » ? J'en conclus que tu as déjà été déçue mais par qui, je sais pas. Une fille ? Tes parents ? Ton prof de math ? J'en sais rien et je déteste ne pas comprendre les gens. J'aime l'idée d'être perspicace, mais avec toi j'ai l'impression d'analyser un poisson rouge. Pas que tu sois idiot comme eux, mais ton cerveau est aussi compliqué que le leur est vide ! A force de rester ici, parce que je l'ai promis à Sam, je suis éloignée des gens que j'aime. De ma mère avec qui j'aime cuisiner en parlant de la vie. De Jenny, ma meilleure amie, avec qui je parle de choses légères. De mon père, le seul homme, qui je sais, ne me décevra jamais. J'en ai marre, parce qu'ils me manquent et que je veux les revoir, termina-t-elle à genoux et en pleurs.

A la voir comme ça, je me sentis con, même pire ! Elle avait lâché ses vacances et déjà sacrifié presque un mois, pour rester avec nous et m'aider. Et je lui rends la vie difficile. A ma décharge, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un attachée autant à ses parents. Sans trop savoir pourquoi je m'approchais d'elle et la repris dans mes bras. Elle tenta de s'éloigner au début, puis se laissa faire.

« - Je suis désolé Mitchie ! A cause de moi, tu gâches tes vacances et ce n'est pas juste. Si ta famille te manque, tu as le droit de retourner chez toi. Sam ne t'en voudra pas … Je lui expliquerais qu'il n'avait pas à te demander un truc pareil.

« - Je … Si, il en avait le droit, tout comme j'aurais pu refuser, mais je le fais pour lui rendre service et parce que … Parce que j'en sais rien, je sentais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Jenny a raison, peut-être apprendrais-je aussi quelque chose de toi ! Comme tu garderas quelque chose de moi …

« - Oh, j'ai déjà appris quelque chose de toi. Ne jamais toucher aux cheveux d'une fille, ajoutais-je lorsqu'elle me regarda intriguée.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis elle me sourit doucement.

« - Mitchie, excuse-moi sincèrement pour mon attitude. Pour ma froideur, mes blagues douteuses, pour t'imposer mon frère et ma compagnie pour tes vacances. Tout sans exception ! A partir de maintenant, je serais sage ! Je ne dis pas que je me mettrais à jacasser avec le ciel mais, je ferais un effort, je te le promets … Et excuse-moi par avance de la prochaine connerie que je dirais.

« - Dans ce cas, excuse-moi si un jour, tu vas trop loin et que je te mets une gifle, sourit-elle.

J'acquiesçais et lui proposais d'aller dormir, seulement, elle n'avait pas sommeil.

« - Bon alors allons regarder le film de ton choix. Même si c'est un truc larmoyant … Je te dois bien ça.

Elle sourit suspicieusement, puis frissonna. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous rejoignîmes le salon. Elle choisit parmi les dvd que maman avait rapporté et mit _Cœur de dragon_. Le temps qu'elle choisisse, je m'étais éclipsé à l'étage pour chercher ma couette. J'aurais bien été prendre celle de son lit, mais je craignais d'une qu'elle m'en veuille et de deux que tout le poil à gratter ne soit pas encore parti. Elle m'observa étrangement, alors que je me réinstallais sur le canapé. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et je la couvris. Elle avait la peau glacée. Sûrement à la recherche de chaleur, elle se colla presque à moi et nous regardâmes le film.

___

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé, le rapprochement entre ces deux-là ? Dans le prochain … Jordan est de retour !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Rivalités !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. On en apprend un peu plus sur Shane, logique, un rapprochement encore entre eux, et on découvre la véritable personnalité de Jordan. D'ailleurs quelqu'un aurait du lerdamer ? **chris87** menace de faire un malheur ! ^^ En attendant, avant que je vous laisse lire, je tiens à remercier _MissNessaEvansCullen_, _Baboouu_ (Hey toi. Oui Nate est vraiment ami avec Mitchie. Il ne fait pas que la protéger, c'est certain. En fait, le vrai Shane avait besoin d'une pause, j'ai pris son remplaçant, pas très convaincant non ? mdr. Non mais c'est un être humain normal qu'il ait (enfin) des remords. Mais oui, c'est vrai qu'il change vite mais Mitchie fait du bon boulot, c'est normal qu'il change non ? Tu vas voir leur vrai complicité va apparaître dans ce chapitre et le prochain. Ouais, Jordan va se griller rapidement, tu vas voir. Pour la musique, voilà un indice, je me suis légèrement inspirée du film. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'arrêter ton roman là, tu sais mdr bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut miss. Hey, qui te dit que Jordan va inventer quelque chose ? Après tout, il est peut-être gentil ! Bisous), **Lùcille** (Salut. La suite maintenant. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), et **Sarah** (Salut la miss. On garde la meilleure pour la fin, non ? lol Euh est-ce que quelqu'un remarque qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre ? Tu veux dire, hormis Lacey (la mère de Shane) ? Pour le moment, non visiblement. Mdr Effectivement, Shane commence enfin à s'ouvrir à elle, et promis, c'est pas fini. Et peut-être que Jordan ne gâchera rien, cette fois-ci, mais … J'en doute ! ^^ Ouais, clair, il apprécie moyen ce rapprochement comme tu vas le lire. Et c'est rien de le dire mdr. Jason ? Long sous la douche ? _Maybe_. Faut voir, j'ai pas chronométré, mais navrée tu peux pas faire plus long que moi mdr. Bisous mademoiselle.) pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont autant touchés que fait rire.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 10 : Rivalité !**

POV de Mitchie

Ce fut une lancinante douleur au cou qui me réveilla le lendemain puis je m'aperçus que mon oreiller était particulièrement dur. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans le salon et que _Cœur de dragon_ tournait toujours. Je réfléchis deux minutes avant de me souvenir de la soirée. Je me relevai doucement et regardais autour de moi. Shane était assis, sa tête reposait sur la mienne, avant que je ne me déplace et sa main était sur ma taille. Quant à moi, je devais m'être endormie sur son épaule. Je me défis de sa prise, ce qui le réveilla. Il eut du mal à émerger, tout comme moi je suppose, puisqu'il commença par froncer les sourcils en me voyant, puis ses yeux détaillèrent la pièce, pour s'arrêter sur la télé.

« - Je crois qu'on s'est endormi pendant le film, soupirais-je.

« - Ouais apparemment. Bien dormi ?

« - Je vais être franche, va falloir que tu grossisses, ton épaule n'est pas très confortable … !

Il fit mine d'être vexé ce qui me fit sourire. Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien savoir quelle heure il est.

« - Hey Nate, ils se réveillent enfin les deux, cria une voix en entrant dans le salon.

« - Salut à toi aussi Jason, bien dormi, demandais-je.

« - Bien … Et toi ? Ta nuit a-t-elle été agréable, me questionna-t-il suggestif. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment vous êtes passés de vos chambres respectives au canapé, tendrement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre !

Je le regardais intriguée et soupirais.

« - En quoi ça te concerne, t'es pas mon frère ! Bon je vais faire le petit-déjeuner … Il est quelle heure au fait ?

« - Midi et demi, la belle. Bien dormi vous deux ?

Je saluais Nate et je montais, vue l'heure, prendre une douche, la démarche plutôt raide. Mais bon, en même temps j'étais encore fatiguée. Après m'être lavée, j'avais les idées plus en place, ce qui me permis d'analyser la situation. Dormir avec Shane ne me posait pas de problèmes particuliers, puisque nous étions tous deux encore en pyjama, mais allait-il tenir ses promesses de la veille … ? Je mis un short marron et un haut orange avant de rejoindre les autres au jardin. Tout le monde me salua bien que Jordan me parut froid. Soupirant intérieurement, je m'assis à table et fermais les yeux en m'imaginant sculpter dans de la pâte. N'importe laquelle suffirait ! Je voulais juste m'occuper les mains et l'esprit autrement que par le dessin. Je me levai d'un bond, faisant sursauter Lacey. M'excusant en rougissant, je prévins Nate que j'allais m'acheter deux trois trucs. J'enfilais mes ballerines quand mon ancien ennemi descendit. Avisant ma tenue, il me demanda si je sortais.

« - On peut rien te cacher, déclarais-je en souriant. Je vais faire quelques courses. T'as besoin de rien ?

« - Si, un cerveau et des qualités, si je me souviens bien !

« - Et moi, une quelconque utilité à la société, soupirais-je en repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit il y a quelques semaines.

Nous rîmes et je sortis un grand sourire aux lèvres. Durant le temps que dura ma promenade, j'observais le monde cherchant une idée pour ma future œuvre, puis entrais dans un magasin spécialisé dans l'art. J'achetais de l'argile et de la peinture adaptée. En ressortant, je pris également de quoi faire un poulet basquaise pour le soir et rentrais. Il n'était que quinze heures, aussi installais-je la bâche que j'avais achetée et mis l'argile dessus. L'humidifiant, je commençais à la travailler pour en faire un nid d'oiseau. Je pris un cure-dent pour faire les détails de mon nid. Je m'arrêtais, une petite demi-heure plus tard, le temps de faire le repas, soit vingt minutes, puisque le plus long était la cuisson. Je repris ensuite mon activité. J'entendais, en fond, les garçons discuter musique et je souris lorsque Shane leur proposa d'écrire dans un style nouveau.

« - Et d'où te vient une idée pareille ? Perso, je suis d'accord, mais la maison de disque risque de ne pas apprécier, objecta Jason.

« - Mais si on n'essaie pas, on ne saura jamais, répondit philosophiquement Shane.

« - A qui tu l'as piqué cette réplique, se moqua son meilleur ami.

« - A Mitchie tiens !

« - Hey ho, laissez-moi en dehors de votre conversation, s'il vous plait !

« - Oh mais non, décida Jason en s'approchant.

Les deux autres l'imitèrent et à en voir leurs grands sourires innocents, j'allais avoir des problèmes. Je n'eus pas le temps de me lever, qu'ils me portaient vers la piscine. Oh non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans l'eau. Je décidais donc d'utiliser la seule arme à ma disposition.

« - Si vous me jetez dans l'eau, je vous oblige à cuisiner toute la semaine. A vous de choisir !

Ils me reposèrent et je crus être tirée d'affaire, sauf que voilà, ils me poussèrent et je perdis l'équilibre. Je sortis la tête de l'eau et tandis que Jason se moquait de moi, les deux autres s'accroupirent devant moi.

« - Bas alors, on tient pus debout ? Fallait dormir cette nuit, pas regarder des films avec Shane, commença son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme se vengea en le poussant dans la piscine et m'aida à en sortir. Je pris sa main et tirais un bon coup. Déséquilibré, il se retrouva avec son ami, tandis que je me hissais hors de leur portée. Essorant mes cheveux, je rejoignis la cuisine, où je me lavais les mains avant de piquer le poulet. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à Jordan. Il était assis à la table, le nez dans un livre, à l'écart du reste de sa famille. Je lui demandais pourquoi il s'était éloigné et sa réponse me choqua.

« - Parce que voir Shane te manipuler me met hors de moi ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qu'il est capable de faire … Il agit toujours comme ça. ! Il attend de voir quelle fille me plait et se rapproche d'elle. Alors évidemment, elle va le voir lui, l'artiste, chanteur qu'il est. Il lui sort la carte du romantisme et la séduit avec de belles chansons écrites pour elle et elle finit dans son lit ! Je tiens cependant trop à toi pour le regarder te détruire. Il va agir avec toi, comme il l'a fait avec Ophélie …

Je fus choquée de l'entendre parler de son frère ainsi. Surtout que j'avais du mal à y croire. Pas après, ce que Nate m'avait dit de lui. Même si son attitude, depuis la veille ressemblait au portrait que Jordan venait de me décrire. Comment démêler le vrai du faux ? Est-ce que Shane était le garçon décrit par Nate, son meilleur ami, ou ce tombeur décrit par Jordan ? Où était la vérité, où était le mensonge ? Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais connaître cette Ophélie pour savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ! Je n'eus pas conscience qu'il partait, tout comme je ne vis pas son frère arriver.

POV de Shane

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau, j'échangeais un sourire avec Nate. Finalement, cet été pouvait être sympa. J'en sortis également et la suivi, voulant lui faire une farce. Seulement quand j'arrivais à la porte de la cuisine, j'entendis mon frère entrain de lui tirer un drôle de portrait de moi.

« - … évidemment, elle va le voir lui, l'artiste, chanteur qu'il est. Il lui sort la carte du romantisme et la séduit avec de belles chansons écrites pour elle et elle finit dans son lit ! Je tiens cependant trop à toi pour le regarder te détruire. Il va agir avec toi, comme il l'a fait avec Ophélie …

A l'entente de ce prénom, je sentis ma vieille blessure me faire souffrir mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Finalement, peut-être guérissais-je enfin ? Mitchie se tut et fronça les sourcils, le regard dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir entendre ses pensées. Jordan s'en alla et je restais dans l'encadrement de la porte l'observant, voulant savoir si elle allait le croire. Finalement, elle secoua la tête et me tourna le dos.

« - C'est pas possible ! Selon Nate, Jordan n'est pas lui-même ! … Bon sang, mais pourquoi je la connais pas cette Ophélie. Au moins, je pourrai savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ! Je ne peux pas leur demander à tous les deux, de m'en parler. Quelque soit la vérité, j'en ferais souffrir un et ce n'est pas le but ! J'ai pu qu'à tout oublier et observer moi-même l'attitude des deux ! Le menteur finira bien par se trahir …

Je soupirais. Au moins, elle ne le croyait pas, c'était une bonne chose. Soupirant, je m'assis sur une autre chaise puis je dis :

« - Que sais-tu de l'histoire Ophélie ?

Elle se tourna en sursautant, puis me regardant, elle dit :

« - Pas grand-chose. Selon Nate, c'était ta copine et Jordan lui a tapé dans l'œil. Elle a finit par te remplacer par ton frère. Par contre selon Jordan, c'était sa copine avant que tu la charmes par de belles chansons.

J'hochais la tête. Soupirant, je repris :

« - Tu te souviens, hier tu m'as demandé par qui j'avais été blessé pour être distant avec les gens ? Voudrais-tu que je te raconte ma plus grande blessure ?

« - Je … Ecoute si c'est Nate qui a raison, tu dois en souffrir et je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles de remuer de mauvais souvenirs.

« - T'inquiète, si je ne m'en sentais pas capable, je ne te le proposerais pas. Alors intéressée ou non ?

Elle hocha doucement de la tête et je lui racontais, comment j'avais aimé une fille durant deux ans en silence et comment en un mois, elle m'avait brisé le cœur avant de revenir vers moi. Je lui racontais même mes impressions, ce que j'avais pensé d'elle et je lui avouais même avoir pleuré lorsqu'elle m'avait quitté. A aucun moment, elle ne m'interrompit, attendant sagement que je termine mon récit. Elle ne bougea que pour s'occuper du repas, toujours sans un mot. Lorsque je terminais mon récit, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et me regarda, sans une trace de pitié dans son regard. Juste de la douceur et une étincelle que je n'identifiais pas. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

« - J'ignore si tout est vrai, mais la douleur et la peine qu'on voit dans ton regard ne peuvent pas être fictives ! Et puis, tu confirmes ce que m'a dit ton meilleur ami aussi, je décide de te croire, plutôt que ton frère, mais si je découvre que tu m'as mentis, je te mets la tête dans la cuvette d'accord, sourit-elle.

J'imaginais la scène quelques secondes et je ris.

« - Comment une naine d'un mètre cinquante pourrait-elle me faire peur ?

Elle fit mine de se vexer avant d'ajouter en riant qu'elle mesurait quinze centimètres de plus. Nous rîmes et je passais le reste du temps avec elle. Nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, évitant les sujets qui faisaient souffrir, puis elle me demanda de fermer les yeux, pour tester mon toucher. J'obéis en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle me mit quelque chose dans les mains. C'était doux, poudreux et compact.

« - Ne cherche pas ce que c'est, mais mets un sentiment dessus, dit-elle sérieusement. A quoi pourrais-tu associer ce que tu as dans la main ?

« - La farine ? Euh, c'est une bonne question ! A quoi pourrais-je l'associer ?

Je réfléchis incapable de trouver, puis elle m'orienta.

« - Dis-moi déjà ce que tu sens avec ta peau ?

Je lui décrivis ce que je sentais et elle rit quand je lui demandais si j'avais raison.

« - Oui, mais la question n'est pas là. Dis-moi plutôt à quoi sert de la farine ? Où on en met ? Enfin son utilité !

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. A quoi sert la farine ? J'avoue que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

« - A quoi ça sert ? A faire des gâteaux, enfin en tout cas, on en trouve dans tous les gâteaux et pâtisseries que je connais. Après son utilité … A épaissir la pâte ?

« - Exact ! Et donc à quoi on peut la comparer ?

Je soufflais, en ne voyant pas du tout à quoi elle pouvait comparer de la farine. Je suis même sûr que si je demande à quelqu'un d'autre, personne ne trouvera ! A part à de la farine ! Abandonnant, je rouvris les yeux en déclarant que je ne voyais pas.

« - A l'amitié pardi ! On a tous des amis, ou on s'en fait partout. Tout comme tu trouves de la farine dans tous les magasins. Il y en a plusieurs sortes, comme les amis. Elle est indispensable pour la plupart des pâtisseries et elle peut même être utilisée pour épaissir les sauces. Comme les amis sont essentiels dans la vie ! Son contact est doux, léger comme une véritable amitié, elle peut aussi se densifier en une relation avec quelqu'un. Regarde ta relation avec Nate. Au début, vous étiez juste copain de classes, puis votre amour pour la musique et votre côté artiste a créé un lien entre vous encore plus fort ! Tout comme le sucre normal et le vanillé. Enfin presque. Le fait est que maintenant, vous êtes super amis tous les deux, et que vous vous considérez comme des frères ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire, demanda-t-elle peu sûre.

Pour voir, je voyais. Elle réussissait à comparer un ingrédient de cuisine à un sentiment humain ! Où allait-elle donc chercher tout ça ? Je lui posais la question, intrigué. J'avoue que j'avais du mal à comprendre comment fonctionner son cerveau et pourtant, je m'aperçus à cet instant pourquoi Nate l'appréciais autant. Elle était fraîche, naturelle et ne cherchait même pas à se mettre en avant. Au contraire ! J'avoue que j'aimais l'entendre parler ainsi avec passion. Elle a les mêmes yeux que nous et pourtant, on dirait qu'elle voit différemment … Qu'elle vit dans sa bulle de petit bonheur. Comme si une fée s'était penchée sur son berceau et lui avait donné le don voir les choses d'une manière nouvelle ! Je l'écoutais, fasciné de voir comment elle arrivait à personnifier des ingrédients ou des sensations. Cependant, je repensais à ce qu'elle avait dit le lendemain de son arrivée. A savoir qu'elle parlait avec le ciel. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son explication, je lui demandais des explications sur cette phrase.

« - Ça a dut te paraître bizarre hein ?

« - J'avoue que c'est étrange de t'entendre dire qu'il est plus humain que l'homme !

« - Et pourtant, j'ai raison, dans un certain sens. Il a cette chance de voir partout en même temps, de pleurer les enfants de la guerre en Irak ou de rayonner de bonheur de voir une petite fille faire ses premiers pas. Il peut aussi s'indigner et se mettre en colère en provoquant des tempêtes et autres catastrophes, devant la bêtise de l'homme. Il peut pleurer les femmes violées et les enfants battus. Etre heureux de voir un animal mettre bas ou un humain se soucier de son voisin. C'est peut-être étrange, mais c'est à ça que j'associe la pluie ou le soleil !

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de l'observer d'une façon nouvelle. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas à sa place dans la société actuelle. C'était une sorte d'artiste avant-gardiste, ou alors très très en retard ! Allez savoir !

POV de Jordan

Lorsque je sortis de la pièce, j'écoutais ce qu'elle allait dire. Je voulais insérer le doute dans sa tête. Elle paraissait vraiment crédule. Tout comme Ophélie. J'avais beaucoup rit de cet épisode. Voir la tête déconfite, de mon frère m'avait beaucoup plut. Il faut dire, qu'il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles et il ne s'en apercevait même pas cet idiot ! Bon c'est vrai que nous étions plutôt réussis lui et moi. J'avais le physique et lui le côté artiste qui plaisait tant aux filles. Seulement, je déchantais vite en entendant la suite. Shane venait de lui demander si elle voulait entendre sa version des faits. J'écoutais donc avidement, voulant savoir comment il avait vécu cette histoire. Lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'il en avait pleuré, je souris. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide ! Pourquoi pleurer pour une nana ? Il y en a trop sur Terre pour regretter une histoire. Cependant, lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle préférait le croire lui, je grimaçais. Tout ça n'avait servi à rien. J'avais aimé me rapprocher d'elle. Mon frère était fasciné par elle et il ne s'en apercevait pas ! Pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une légère amitié, mais je savais que c'était plus que ça. Il la suivait du regard dès qu'elle était dans les parages, passait son temps à lui faire des remarques pour ne pas qu'elle l'oublie et des farces pour qu'elle se souvienne de lui ! Une attitude ridicule … S'il jouait la carte de la gentillesse, il arriverait plus vite à l'allonger … ! Mais allez expliquer ça à une tête de pioche tel que lui ! Cependant, je n'aimais pas cette nouvelle amitié. A cause d'elle, Mitchie avait passé la journée à lui parler, sans compter le fait qu'ils avaient dormis ensemble. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour les séparer. C'était urgent ! Comment peut-elle oublier, toutes les farces qu'il lui a faites ? Je soupirais donc et montais à l'étage. Je me changeais rapidement et troquais mon débardeur ainsi que mon short, contre une chemise bleue et un pantalon de ville. Je me coiffais rapidement, puis redescendis. Mitchie était seule entrain de terminer la préparation du repas.

« - Mais ça m'a l'air bon ton truc, déclarais-je en entrant.

« - Merci Jordan ! Euh, je sais qu'on dit toujours qu'il faut être bien habillé pour le dîner, mais là t'en as peut-être fait trop !

Je lui fis mon sourire le plus séducteur et répondis :

« - C'est parce que je ne reste pas pour dîner ce soir, désolé ! Je vais rejoindre des potes à moi dans le coin et on va sûrement passer la nuit en boite. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

« - Euh … Non, sans façon, grimaça-t-elle. La musique forte, très peu pour moi. Sans compter que je ne supporte pas l'alcool et que je ne suis jamais très à l'aise dans la foule. Mais amuse-toi bien !

Raté ! Moi qui voulais la conduire à l'extérieur. J'avais au moins appris une chose. Elle ne tenait pas l'alcool ! Voilà qui pourrait m'être utile, peut-être. Souriant, j'allais prévenir mes parents et notais le sourire ravi des trois gamins. Ils semblaient plus qu'heureux que je m'en aille ! S'ils croient que j'oublie leur nouvelle amie, ils se gourent totalement !

___

Et oui, il est charmant ce Jordan ! Je sens que tout le monde l'aime ! mdr J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	12. Départ !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme promis et à l'heure s'il vous plait, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Plein de surprise, d'infos et d'envies de meurtres. Cherchez l'erreur ! mdr Avant de vous laissez lire, je tenais juste à remercier **MissNessaEvanCullen**, **Ajeandra** (Salut ravie que tu aimes cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bisous), **aurelascot** (Salut toi. Je t'avoue, je préfère également Mitchie et Shane, à Mitchie et Jordan. Ça colle pas, je trouve mdr. Bisous), **Lady** **Hope** (Salut toi. Ouais bravo, t'as compris que Jordan n'était qu'un ostrogoth pour reprendre l'insulte de chris mdr. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, tout doux. Bisous), **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **baboouu** (Salut miss. Tu me prends pour une poule ? Pour pondre des chapitres mdr. Ceci dit, j'adore la comparaison donc merci mdr Ouais, tu m'étonnes, dans ces conditions tout le monde veut bien avoir mal au cou ! De quoi elle se plaint ? lol Ah les filles ! Euh non désolée, t'as pas le droit d'intervenir. Parce que sinon je dois laisser intervenir les autres et Jordan va se faire écharper ! Or, j'ai encore besoin de lui donc … Laisse plutôt Nate opérer. T'en fait pas, ça va marcher. Un jour ! Snif, tu te rends compte que tu étais la seule à en pas vouloir le tuer ? mdr Maintenant je suis la seule à le défendre, c'est triste mdr Pour la musique, on en reparle plus tard mdr. Bisous), et enfin **Sarah** (Hey miss. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plut. Et oui, toujours plus proche ! De vrais aimants mdr Ouais une joie, surtout pour les garçons en voyant la tête déconfite de Jordan en les voyant _tendrement enlacé_ mdr. C'est triste, personne n'aime Jordan ! :( La vache ! Traverser ton écran carrément ? Comment tu fais ? Remarque j'en ai pas besoin, je suis maitresse de mes persos. Quoique des fois, chris me file de bonne idée mais bon. Ouais sauf que Mitchie lui a pas demandé de l'aider à sortir. C'est lui qui lui a tendu la main mdr. Mais t'as pas tord. Mitchie est bien entrain de lui montrer un Shane dont il ignorait l'existence. Un Shane plus passionné, comme tu vas le lire. Bisous miss) Pour leur reviews. Merci à tous.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

Je dédie ce chapitre à **baboouu**. _Good luck_ pour ton ablation. J'ai subit, terrible. Et dire que le même jour, je devais enregistrer une émission à la radio, ça craint. Enfin vois l'avantage. Une semaine de glace mdr !

**Chapitre 11 : Départ !**

POV de Shane

Il n'était pas loin de minuit, lorsque j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Intrigué, je me levais, et rejoignis le salon. La veille Mitchie m'avait dit que Jordan l'avait invité à aller en boite avec lui et ça m'avait perturbé. Il avait abandonné trop vite l'idée ! Je fus étonné de les voir tout les deux discuter légèrement. Il lui tendit ensuite un verre, en la mettant au défi de boire tout d'un coup. N'étant pas du genre à refuser un défi, elle accepta et joignit le geste à la parole. Je fronçais les sourcils en la voyant grimacer, puis haussais les épaules. Si elle arrivait à s'entendre avec lui et moi, tant mieux. Je remontais donc dans ma chambre et recherchais le sommeil. Seulement, quelque chose me gênait dans ce que je venais de voir ! Que ce soit la grimace de Mitchie ou le drôle de sourire de mon frère. Je soufflais un bon coup et, par acquis de conscience, je redescendis. La scène n'avait pas vraiment changé, sauf qu'elle avait les joues rouges et les yeux beaucoup plus brillants. Un sourire un peu idiot aussi. On dirait qu'elle est jetée ! Jordan se rapprocha d'elle et la mit au défi de l'embrasser. Elle sourit bêtement et se rapprocha de lui. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, quand j'allumais la lumière.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait à Mitchie ?

« - Rien qu'elle n'ait consentit. Allez retourne au lit avant de réveiller tout le monde. Mitchie et moi on n'a pas encore terminé notre petite soirée.

Je fronçais les sourcils, en comprenant ce qui se passait. Il l'avait bourré, pour l'avoir pour lui. Secouant la tête, je m'approchais et m'agenouillant devant Mitchie, je demandais :

« - Tu te sens bien ?

« - Euh … Parfaitement bien ! J'ai l'im … pression de flotter, c'est … agréable !

Soupirant, je lui demandais si elle était fatiguée. Elle acquiesça et je l'aidais à se lever. Elle chancela et Jordan s'approcha d'elle. Etant plus près, je la retins en passant mon bras sur sa taille et fusillais mon frère.

« - Eloigne-toi d'elle. Je m'en charge ! T'as plus intérêt à t'approcher d'elle, déclarais-je d'une voix dure avant de me tourner vers ma petite artiste. Allez viens, je t'accompagne dans ta chambre.

Elle acquiesça en souriant bêtement et commença à marcher. Elle avait cependant beaucoup de mal et je la portais pour monter l'escalier. Elle avait la peau brûlante et la sentir tout contre moi était étrange. Je la déposais sur son lit et elle s'y assit maladroitement. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et je l'emmenais rapidement dans les toilettes les plus proches. Commença alors la partie la moins drôle. Elle se vida l'estomac. L'odeur âcre de l'alcool embauma la pièce et je me sentis mal à mon tour. J'ouvris donc la fenêtre et passais la tête dehors. Inspirant une longue bouffée, je me penchais vers elle. Elle était assise à même le sol, appuyée contre le carrelage du mur, une main sur son front. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et la regardais. Elle semblait tellement petite et fragile à ce moment là. Je lui proposais de se lever, mais elle ne tenait plus debout. La portant contre moi, je la ramenais dans sa chambre et l'allongeais sur son lit. Je sortis chercher un seau et je mis un peu d'eau de javel pour l'hygiène avant de revenir à ses côtés. Je déposai le récipient près de son lit et commençais à sortir quand elle me rattrapa par le bras.

« - Reste avec moi, s'il te plait, chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

Je la regardais une seconde, puis j'acquiesçais. Elle essaya de se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama et je me tournais par respect pour elle. Au bout de dix minutes, je l'entendis pleurer doucement et lui demandais ce qu'elle avait.

« - Je … suis coin .. cée !

Fronçant les sourcils, je me retournais et manquais de rire. Elle avait à moitié enfilé son débardeur, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le descendre entièrement. Je tirais dessus rapidement et la rallongeais. Elle se décala doucement et m'attira contre elle. C'est ainsi que je passais ma deuxième nuit contre elle.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, j'observais la pièce. Ce n'était pas ma chambre, c'est sûr. Je voulus me lever seulement un poids sur mon estomac m'en empêchait. Je baissais les yeux et observais le visage encore endormi de Mitchie, en me demandant ce que je faisais dans sa chambre, puis je me souvins de la soirée et caressais ses cheveux quelques secondes. Je la soulevais ensuite lentement, et je sortis de sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine afin de préparer de quoi la nourrir. Je passais prendre une aspirine en chemin, puis remontais avec un plateau plein de bonnes choses. Posant le tout au sol, je caressais sa joue quelques secondes pour la sortir des bras de Morphée. Elle grogna et tourna son visage de l'autre côté. Souriant, je recommençais et elle finit par grogner.

« - Maman, c'est pas l'heure et puis je suis en vacances !

« - Désolé Mitchie, mais je ne suis pas ta mère.

Aussitôt, elle sursauta et se tourna vivement vers moi. La seconde d'après, elle laissait tomber sa tête contre son oreiller en demandant pourquoi nous faisions des travaux dans le jardin.

« - Désolé la belle, mais le marteau piqueur est simplement dans ta tête, déclarais-je taquin. Allez mange, je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner !

Elle leva doucement les yeux vers moi et je lui montrais le plateau. Souriant, elle se redressa et je le mis devant elle en lui tendant l'aspirine. Je sortis ensuite pour la laisser seule. J'avais quelques comptes à régler avec mon idiot de frère. Je rejoignis donc tout le monde dans le jardin. Jason commença à me charrier sur l'absence de Mitchie, mais je ne répondis pas et allais directement vers mon frère. Sans un mot, je lui mis un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« - La prochaine fois que tu fais boire Mitchie plus que de raison, je te refais le portrait, c'est clair ?

Je m'étais contenté d'un ton froid afin qu'elle n'entende pas la conversation et Nate me regarda suspicieusement. Soupirant, je détachais mes yeux de mon frère.

« - Il a fait boire Mitchie hier soir pour pouvoir l'embrasser ! Résultat, elle a une sacrée gueule de bois et a été bien malade hier soir ! Le genre de gueule de bois que t'as pour ta première cuite !

« - Normal, elle ne tient pas l'alcool, soupira mon meilleur ami.

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez et me tournais vers mon frère. J'allais le frapper de nouveau, mais mon père m'en empêcha en me montrant l'entrée de la terrasse. Me tournant, je vis que Mitchie était là et me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Soupirant, je laissais tomber mon poing pour m'approcher d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas encore changée et je retins un sourire devant sa tenue. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et la dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche et j'entendis ma mère faire la leçon à Jordan. Je souris et aérais sa chambre, tandis qu'elle se changeait. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle me remercia de l'avoir aidé et se laissa tomber près de moi, sur son lit.

« - Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Non, mais vraiment !

« - T'y es pour rien ! Il a voulu te faire boire juste pour t'embrasser !

« - Et … Je l'ai embrassé, demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

« - Non, je suis arrivé juste à temps mais tu étais déjà dans un sale état.

POV de Mitchie

Souriant, je me penchais et embrassais sa joue avant de me blottir contre lui. Etrangement, bien que nous nous entendions bien que depuis peu de jours, je me sentais en sécurité contre lui. Fort heureusement, Jordan partait demain.

« - Je … Merci ! Sans toi, j'aurais eu pas mal de regrets … Mais j'ai plus vraiment envie de rester seule avec lui !

« - T'inquiète, avec les mecs on va s'arranger pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec toi, m'assura-t-il.

Je lui souris et fermais les yeux. J'avais encore une migraine atroce et je ne rêvais que de silence. Il me proposa de descendre et de me reposer toute la journée. C'est ridicule, je n'étais pas malade. J'avais juste été stupide. Ceci dit, j'aurais aimé faire du piano. Levant les yeux, je lui demandais :

« - Tu jouerais du piano, pour moi ? N'importe quoi, mais quelque chose de doux le temps que je termine ma sculpture ?

Il acquiesça et nous descendîmes au salon. Il s'installa devant l'instrument, pendant que je m'asseyais au sol en installant mon matériel. Il joua un peu de tout, tandis que je commençais à faire le premier oiseau.

Une heure plus tard, il était assis face à moi et nous parlions avec légèreté. Nate passa et nous demanda si nous ne voulions pas aller dehors. Je refusais. Le soleil était mauvais pour ma migraine et Shane expliqua qu'il restait avec moi. Nous reprîmes donc notre activité, alors que Jason sortait voir sa copine.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Je me sentais encore patraque et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était d'aller me coucher. Je n'avais pas très faim et avalais trois fois rien au repas du soir. Je fixais mon assiette comme si c'était le Diable en personne. Lacey nous proposa de regarder un film et nous nous dirigeâmes au salon. Jason passant la nuit chez sa copine, je me plaçais, volontairement, entre mes deux seuls alliés et ne repoussais même pas Shane lorsqu'il mit son bras autour de mes épaules. Fermant les yeux, je me souvins de la nuit dernière. Je lui avais demandé de dormir avec moi, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais la question la plus importante reste à savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas enfilé complètement mon pyjama ? D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, j'ai commencé à me déshabiller devant lui sans même m'en rendre compte ? C'est horrible, je me souviens de rien. Juste que j'étais avec Jordan au salon et qu'on buvait du coca tout en parlant. Bien que la boisson avait un sale goût, mais après c'est le trou noir … Je me rappelle juste de mon réveil et une odeur fraîche et citronné. Mais j'ignore d'où elle venait, puisque Shane se parfume à l'Aqua Di Gio si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai vu dans sa trousse de toilette. D'où venait donc cette odeur ? Je fronçais les sourcils, tout en cherchant dans mes souvenirs flous ! Je n'arrivais cependant pas à avoir de réponse. Au pire c'était l'odeur de Jordan, au mieux celle de Shane. Résultat, je n'étais pas avancée ! Je décidais cependant de m'intéresser au film, mais je n'en compris rien. Il faut dire que c'était la dernière soirée que nous passions avec la famille de Shane et j'avais peur qu'une fois qu'ils seraient repartis, il redevienne comme avant. Froid, méchant et changeant ! Je savais qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec son frère et je comprenais qu'il soit ravi que celui-ci s'en aille, mais regretterait-il l'absence de ses parents ? Avait-il fait le beau juste pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui ou parce qu'il voulait que je passe, finalement, de bonnes vacances ? A moins qu'il n'est une autre motivation derrière ? J'avais remarqué le regard blessé de Jordan et je me demandais si ce n'était lui qui avait raison. Peut-être que Shane était ce personnage horrible et manipulateur dont il m'avait dressé le portrait ? Non, il semblait réellement sincère lorsqu'il m'avait parlé d'Ophélie la veille. En fait, j'étais complètement perdue. Le film s'arrêta et je repris pied à la réalité. Enfin, disons que je quittais mes songes. Lacey proposa d'aller chercher de quoi boire et je la suivis. Nous mîmes tout sur un plateau et j'oubliais ce que je faisais en repensant aux deux portraits qu'on m'avait tiré. Lequel était vrai ? Qui avait eu le beau rôle dans cette histoire ? Shane ? Jordan ? Comment savoir qui a raison ? D'accord, Shane semblait sincère en m'en parlant, mais si son attitude n'était que de la comédie, destinée à m'avoir dans son lit ? Non, c'est ridicule ! Il a été horrible dès le début avec moi ! Ce n'est pas une façon d'agir avec une fille, si on souhaite la mettre dans son lit … A moins que … Et s'il avait fait ça et que suite à l'arrivée de son frère, il avait fait semblant d'être le gentil de l'histoire en voyant que je plaisais à Jordan ? Pour que je tombe dans ses bras ? Je soupirais et lorsque j'entendis les garçons parler de l'autre côté de la porte, je revins à moi. Déposant la bouteille, je regardais la mère des deux frères, le regard dans le vide.

« - Un problème Mitchie ?

« Je … J'ai du mal à bien comprendre l'histoire, enfin l'affaire Ophélie, pour reprendre les mots de Jordan.

« - Sale affaire ! Je me souviens que Shane a été dévasté par la rupture brutale de la jeune femme. Surtout quand elle s'est mise avec Jordan ! Il en a profondément été blessé et j'ai cru pendant longtemps qu'il ne s'attacherait plus à aucune fille, mais je me suis trompée ! Heureusement d'ailleurs.

« - Parce que c'est avec Shane qu'elle sortait au début ?

Elle acquiesça et souriant, elle rejoignit le salon. Je la suivis interdite et me réinstallais dans un état second. Le second film passa sans que je m'en aperçoive et je prétextais d'être fatiguée pour monter me coucher. Il n'était quand même minuit passé. Lorsque j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je me changeais distraitement en rassemblant ce que j'avais appris. Jordan m'avait menti ! Bon, on l'a tous fait, mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi se donner le bon rôle ? Pour que je le prenne dans mes bras ? C'est ridicule, selon Nate, il jalouse Shane pour son talent musical, il n'avait qu'à épiloguer sur ce point ! Les garçons sont vraiment compliqués à comprendre. Je me couchais sur cette pensée et m'endormis rapidement.

Je me réveillais à huit heures et partis prendre une douche rapide. Je me sentais vraiment mieux. N'ayant pas une envie folle de cuisiner, je sortis discrètement et partis acheter des viennoiseries.

Quand je revins, la maison était encore silencieuse. J'installais tout sur la table, puis je partis au jardin. J'aurais pu terminer ma sculpture, mais j'avais envie de dessiner. Prenant donc de quoi travailler, je me mis à croquer la scène que j'avais vu le jour de l'anniversaire de Lacey. L'instant où Shane l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'ils semblaient tout deux si heureux ! Peu de temps après, j'entendis les premières personnes se lever et je soupirais lorsque je reconnus la démarche de Jordan. Soupirant, je me plongeais dans mon esquisse, priant pour qu'il ne me voie pas. Apparemment, je demandais trop puisqu'il me rejoignit sur la terrasse. Stoppant mon activité, je l'écoutais s'excuser d'avoir agi ainsi. Je l'interrompis pour lui demander les raisons de son attitude et pourquoi il m'avait mentit à propos d'Ophélie. Il m'expliqua tout ! Qu'il m'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il n'avait pas voulu que j'ai une mauvaise image de lui, ni que je ressente de la pitié pour lui, parce qu'il ne savait pas chanter. Il me demanda finalement d'être ami avec lui. Pesant le pour et le contre, je décidais de lui laisser une dernière chance. Les autres se levèrent et nous prîmes le dernier petit déjeuner ensemble. J'étais triste de savoir qu'ils partaient ce matin, mais ils avaient beaucoup de route pour rentrer chez eux. Je notais cependant les regards ravis des deux frères et, je crois, celui interrogatif de Nate. Haussant les épaules, je retournais dessiner en essayant de comprendre pourquoi ils souriaient ainsi. Pour Shane, c'était simple ! Son frère partait enfin et il ne serait donc plus obligé de rester avec moi. Mais pour Jordan, je séchais. Peut-être était-il content que nous soyons amis ? j'avais peu d'espoir … La raison devait être autre. A moins qu'il était simplement ravi de savoir que je ne lui en voulais pas pour m'avoir fait boire. Ouais, à mon avis c'était les deux combinées. Sauf que dis comme ça, ça fait présomptueux, je trouve.

Deux heures plus tard, je dis au revoir à Lacey en lui promettant de veiller sur son fils puis ils partirent. Je retournais à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle, quand je notais que les garçons s'étaient exilés en haut. Etant de nature curieuse, je montais à l'étage. Ils étaient dans la chambre de Nate. Collant mon oreille à la porte, j'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient. Bien que j'avais conscience que c'était particulièrement mal poli.

« - … heureux, avoue ! C'est pour ça que t'as un sourire de crétin sur le visage ?

« - Ouais, enfin il s'en va ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de le voir tourner autour d'elle.

« - J'avoue ! J'adore Mitchie mais rien qu'à l'imaginer sortir avec ton frère … J'en ai des sueurs froides.

« - Ouais, moi aussi ! Alors imagine ce que c'est que de les voir sur le point de s'embrasser !

Ils rirent légèrement et je commençais à partir quand Nate reprit.

« - Avoue que tu commences à l'apprécier ? Sinon, tu ne te serais pas donner autant de mal, pour les séparer. Je t'ai jamais vu aussi protecteur !

« - C'est pas toi qui m'a dit qu'elle m'en voudrait si à cause de mon crétin de frère, elle avait le cœur brisé ? J'ai simplement pas voulu … Je sais pas. Elle mérite mieux qu'un mec qui va être avec elle juste comme ça. T'as bien vu ce matin, il semblait heureux. A mon avis, il s'est arrangé pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus. Elle s'imagine même peut-être qu'il veut juste être amis ! Elle ignore ce que signifie le mot ami chez lui …

« - Ouais, mais elle ne le connaît pas encore bien !

« - Prions pour que quand il essaiera de coucher avec, elle comprendra qu'il se moque d'elle comme d'une vieille chaussette.

J'avalais de travers. C'était donc ça, Jordan Gray ? J'ai du mal à le croire ! Il paraît plus gentil que le monstre qu'ils décrivent. J'étais encore devant la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Face à Nate, je retins ma respiration, puis bredouillais une excuse minable pour descendre. Ils devaient m'en vouloir d'avoir espionné leur conversation.

Et voilà ! Bon, elle a enfin toutes les cartes en mains ! Restent à savoir, si elle va jouer les bonnes, ou si elle va tout jouer sur un coup de bluff ! … Non, non contrairement aux apparences, je ne fais pas d'overdose de poker, j'épilogue juste sur une expression mdr J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	13. Révélations !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Alors, avant toute chose, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous êtes dans de bonnes conditions. Parce que ce chapitre étant … Ce chapitre, il vaut mieux éviter de le lire en colère. Ça casserait l'effet. Mdr Ensuite, merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui me font toujours plaisir, notamment à **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Baboouu** (Salut toi. De rien pour la dédicace, tu l'as mérité même si ta review m'a donné envie de glace. (Résultat les cônes menthe chocolat n'ont pas résistés mdr) Ouais t'as pas tord. C'est grâce à Jordan que Shane trouve le bonheur, (ça va être mon slogan pour éviter que **chris87** le tue … Sait-on jamais, ça peut marcher mdr) Ouais, j'avoue, ayant jamais bu, j'étais pas très sûre que Mitchie paraisse crédible mais je suis ravie de savoir que j'ai tapé juste avec sa cuite mdr ! Ouais comme tu vas le voir, il s'y attache de plus en plus à ce petit bout de femme ! ^^ Euh ma foi, ta fin est tentante mais me connaissant comme je me connais, y a peu de chance que ce soit si simple. Et tu vas vite t'en apercevoir, dans les prochains chapitres ! Bisous et merci de militer pour Jordan mdr), **Lady** **Hope** (Salut la miss. Euh tu reproches quoi à Jason ? Il est gentil ! mdr Je crois que t'as confondu avec Jordan, non ? mdr Sinon j'avoue j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé imaginer un Shane ultra câlin. Avoue, ça fait rêver non ? mdr Bisous), **aureliascot** (Salut toi. Tu confondrais pas également Jason et Jordan ? Non parce que Jason n'est pas méchant lui mdr. Bisous), et enfin **Sarah** (Hey salut la belle, comment va ? Ouais en effet, heureusement que Super Shane était dans le coin mdr ! Pour Jordan, tout d'abord, **chris87** m'a gentiment demandé de te dire qu'elle archi méga d'accord avec toi sur le spécimen (c'est pas ces termes exacts mais l'idée reste la même mdr) Perso, je suis pas d'accord, parce que c'est quand même grâce à Jordan qu'ils deviennent si proche Mitchie et Shane donc … Ceci dit oui, Lacey a été plutôt sympa d'expliquer clairement que Jordan avait menti non mais ! ,p Bon pour la suite de ta review, je peux rien dire. Une partie des réponses se trouve dans ce chapitre, le reste … Ma fois pour le moment Jordan n'est pas prévu mais peut-être que je vais me laisser tenter mdr. Bisous miss)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

Petit message à **Percée** : Ravie de savoir que cette fic te plait également. bisous

**Chapitre 12 : Révélation**

POV de Shane

J'étais tranquillement entrain de discuter avec Nate des nombreux avantages à la disparition de Jordan dans notre quotidien, quand il ouvrit la porte. C'est alors que le visage de Mitchie apparut derrière le panneau. Elle devint toute rouge et balbutia qu'elle retournait au jardin terminer le repas du soir. Je la fixais incrédule. Etrange, elle agissait comme si elle venait d'être surprise entrain de nous espionner. Ce qui est ridicule, puisque nous n'avions rien à lui cacher dans cette affaire. Sauf peut-être le fait que j'étais protecteur envers elle, selon mon meilleur ami. Ce qui est ridicule, entendons-nous bien. Certes, je l'ai protégé, mais uniquement parce que Sam nous l'a confié et que je sais les ravages que peut faire mon frère sur un cœur féminin. Enfin, je commence aussi à apprécier ce petit bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante. J'aime son côté artiste, toujours à côté de ses pompes, mais qui ne perd jamais le nord. Je n'aurais peut-être pas supporté qu'elle me dise que sa peine était de ma faute. En fait elle est trop douce et trop gentille, pour connaître autre chose que le bonheur. Donc pas mon frère ! Ni moi, mais je ne l'aime pas donc la question ne se pose pas. Enfin, si elle est gentille, adorable et elle me fait beaucoup rire, j'aime la sentir contre moi et voir ses joues rougir quand elle est gênée. Tout comme j'aime la provoquer gentiment, en l'aspergeant d'eau, juste pour la voir plonger toute habillée dans l'eau et tenter de me noyer. Mais c'est tout ! C'est juste comme ma sœur. Ni plus, ni moins …

Soupirant, je pris mes lunettes de soleil et descendis avec ma guitare. Depuis quelques jours, un air me trottait dans la tête et je voulais le mettre sur papier. M'installant au jardin, je fis quelques accords, puis composais le morceau. C'était très hésitant et je butais sur les paroles, mais je décidais de me pencher sur ce détail plus tard. Je me mis donc à jouer d'autres morceaux, qu'ils soient de nous ou non. Juste pour le plaisir de sentir les cordes sous mes doigts. Cette sensation m'avait manqué, durant cette semaine où ma famille avait été là. Bizarrement, quand il était dans le coin, je n'arrivais pas à créer de chanson digne de ce nom. A croire que mon frère faisait fuir ma muse. Fermant les yeux, je jouais oubliant peu à peu la vie qui tournait autour de moi. Elle pouvait bien s'arrêter, du moment qu'on m'autorisait à jouer pour la fin du monde, son état m'importait peu.

Au bout d'une heure, je rouvris les yeux et croisais le regard intrigué de mon meilleur ami. Haussant les sourcils, je l'interrogeais du regard, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il me fixait ainsi, un papier sur ses genoux.

« - Rien ! J'observe le boulot de Mitchie. Elle est vraiment douée !

« - En quoi, ça me concerne ?

« - En rien, soupira-t-il.

Il se leva et posa la feuille qu'il avait dans les mains. Mettant mes lunettes, je l'observais rentrer, puis intrigué, je pris le papier et j'eus un choc. Sur le dessin, j'avais maman dans mes bras. J'avais vraiment l'air heureux, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps en fait. L'auteur de l'esquisse arriva et me sourit avant de plonger dans la piscine. Malgré moi, je l'observais à travers mes verres fumés. Objectivement, je dois dire qu'elle était plutôt pas mal. Même pas mal du tout. Une silhouette fine et légèrement musclée, la peau hâlée et une grâce incroyable dans ses mouvements. J'évitais de l'observer trop longtemps car la contempler remuait quelque chose en moi que je détestais. Enfin, je crois ! Soufflant, je repris ma chanson pour tenter de la terminer.

Buttant encore sur un accord, je m'autorisais une pause et je m'aperçus que Mitchie était assise au sol, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et qu'elle me fixait sérieusement. Je notais que sa peau était sèche, signe qu'elle devait être sortie de l'eau depuis plusieurs minutes. Fronçant les sourcils, je lui demandais pourquoi elle m'observait ainsi.

« - Je sais pas ! Tu sembles être un autre quand la musique t'appelle. Je comprends mieux l'engouement de Jeanne pour le groupe en général et toi en particulier ! Quand tu joues, on dirait que tu es ailleurs ! Ton corps est là certes, mais ton âme et ta tête sont dans un autre monde, où toi seul a accès. Tu parais détendu et étranger à tout ce qui t'entoure ! Je dirais même … Heureux. Ouais, t'es tout simplement heureux, à ta place …

« - Peut-être, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je t'avoue que je ne me suis jamais regardé jouer ! Sauf les clips, puisqu'on est obligé de les visionner, mais c'est tout. D'ailleurs pour être franc, je me fais l'effet d'un guignol dans ces cas-là.

« - Je ne les ai pas tous vu, certes, mais tu es loin de faire guignol. J'aime beaucoup le dernier que vous avez tourné. Celui que vous avez tourné en début de semaine, je ne l'ai pas encore vu ! Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il faudrait que je te dessine pour te montrer ton visage et encore, je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à tout retranscrire ! Le mieux serait de te filmer, je crois.

« - Pourtant, t'es plutôt douée pour m'imaginer heureux !

Elle fronça les sourcils et je lui tendis son croquis. Elle le prit, l'observant durant deux minutes, puis planta son regard dans le mien.

« - J'ai rien imaginé ! C'est à peu près le visage que tu avais ce soir-là, quand tu as pris ta mère dans tes bras au moment où j'ai apporté le gâteau !

Ce fut à mon tour de froncer les sourcils, incrédule. Me levant, je la rejoignis et me mis derrière elle, tentant d'oublier qu'elle portait qu'un simple maillot deux pièces. Fixant le dessin, je finis par me souvenir d'avoir agi comme ça.

« - J'avais vraiment cette tête ?

« - Non, on dirait que tu as les sourcils froncés sur le croquis alors qu'en vrai tu avais l'air serein. Ton sourire là semble un peu tordu et forcé, ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais sinon, oui ! Bon les cheveux, je ne suis plus très sûre, mais il me semble que tu étais comme ça.

Elle voyait des défauts où je n'en voyais pas. Pour moi, je paraissais heureux sur ce dessin, pas en colère, ni avec un sourire tordu. M'écartant d'elle, je repris ma place en regardant ma guitare, incertain, puis la prenant, je jouais juste pour le plaisir. Elle s'assit face à moi et m'écouta en appuyant son menton sur ses genoux. Durant un quart d'heure, elle resta silencieuse puis fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu saurais donner des cours de guitare à quelqu'un ?

« - Je ne crois pas que tu en aies besoin si je me fis à Nate !

« - En effet, sans me vanter, je peux dire que je sais jouer ! Bien ou pas, je l'ignore, mais ayant eu des cours, je pense que je suis plutôt bonne, dit-elle un air suffisant sur le visage avant de rire.

« - Bof, je suis sûr de l'inverse ! Nate a du te dire ça pour ne pas te vexer, c'est tout !

Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée et s'approcha de moi. Me prenant mon instrument, elle la caressa doucement, puis plaçant ses doigts sur les cordes, commença à jouer le morceau que j'étais entrain de créer. Je la regardais étonné. Je ne l'avais joué que deux fois et elle semblait le connaître. J'admirais ses doigts en train de faire les notes, quand je m'aperçus qu'elle le continuait. Ecoutant, je fronçais les sourcils.

« - C'est un morceau connu ?

« - Non, puisque tu es entrain de le composer !

« - Pourtant tu le joues comme si tu le connaissais par cœur !

« - Tu le fredonnes depuis plusieurs jours ! J'ai fini par retenir l'air et disons que je me suis amusée à chercher les notes … Alors comme ça, je suis toujours nulle ?

Je la regardais et secouais la tête de gauche à droite. Souriant, elle me rendit ma guitare et se rassit. Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, elle me demanda, à nouveau, si je pourrais donner des cours.

« - En toute logique oui ! Jouer n'est pas compliqué une fois que tu as le truc. Pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, tu vas te fâcher mais je t'en parle quand même ! Jordan a décidé de prendre des cours de musique, puisque selon lui, c'est l'arme absolue pour toucher le cœur des filles !

« - Comme si ce côté-là d'une relation l'intéressait ! Il n'aime pas les filles. Seulement lui-même ! Il préfère profiter de leurs corps avant de les jeter !

« - Je te trouve injuste ! Je sais que le fait qu'il t'ait piqué ta copine a du te marquer, mais il ne l'a pas fait consciemment. J'en suis sûre. Il n'est pas comme ça !

« - Tu te trompes … Il aime prendre les copines des autres ! Il ne se gêne pas, pour le faire à ses potes, c'est même un jeu entre eux. C'est à celui qui piquera le plus de copine aux autres ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il se soit intéressé à toi ? C'était juste parce qu'il savait que tu étais là pour me remettre à ma place, c'est tout !

J'avais parlé légèrement froidement, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi. Elle devait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il aimait juste l'idée de me prendre quelqu'un. Il avait même essayé avec Nate, puis Jason, sans grand succès cependant. Nous étions bien trop soudés.

« - Tu … Tu te trompes ! Il n'est pas comme ça !

Je notais qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

« - C'est toi qui te trompe. Je le connais. Tu verras bien … Une fois que tu ne seras plus ici, il t'oubliera ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Nate de ses nouvelles ! Tu n'es qu'un pion à ses yeux ! Juste un pion pour me blesser !

« - C'est faux ! Tu es amer et rancunier. Ton frère a changé et tu es le seul à ne pas t'en apercevoir. Sache que lui et moi sommes amis, ce que nous, nous ne serons jamais ! Tu es trop vil et tu vis dans le passé. Un jour ça te bouffera, mais je ne serais plus là pour voir ça ! J'ai vraiment hâte que le mois d'Août se termine pour que ce contrat soit fini !

« - Parce que je ne suis que ça ? Un contrat, hurlais-je.

« - Que veux-tu être d'autre ? Pendant un temps, j'ai cru que nous pourrions devenir ami, cria-t-elle à son tour, mais c'est impossible ! Tu es trop méfiant. Tu crois que personne ne t'aime pour toi, que ce sont juste des excuses pour approcher ton frère ou la star qui est en toi. Mais il y a un truc que tu n'as pas compris. C'est que tant que tu seras blessant et que tu refouleras les gens, ils iront voir Jordan ! Lui au moins a un cœur ! Ton attitude générale m'horripile ! J'ignore où Nate et Jason trouvent la force de te supporter, mais j'espère pour que leur source est inépuisable, ou tu te retrouveras seul avec tes rancœurs et tes regrets !

Elle me planta là, les joues inondées de larmes et rentra dans la maison.

POV de Mitchie

Dès que je fus dans ma chambre, je regrettais mes mots. Bien sûr, je les pensais, mais comme chaque fois que j'étais en colère, je parlais sans réfléchir et là j'avais été trop loin. Dire ce qu'on pense des gens est une bonne chose, quand on y met les formes. Ceci dit, oser insinuer que Jordan ne se rapprochait de moi que pour l'atteindre lui, avait été tellement blessant. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas m'apprécier ? Suis-je donc si anormale ? Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre et je n'eus pas besoin de lever le nez pour savoir que c'était Shane. Il irradiait tellement de colère, qu'elle était palpable. Déglutissant, je me tournais pour lui faire face. Je m'attendais à présent au pire.

« - Si je t'horripile tant, tu n'es pas obligée de rester, commença-t-il froidement. J'ai rien demandé pour ma part ! Encore moins qu'une gamine à l'esprit dérangé, me pourrisse mon été avec ses conneries de personnifications du temps et d'ingrédients culinaires ! Retourne donc dans ta ville natale, puisqu'elle te manque tant que ça. Et n'oublie pas ta manière dérangée de voir les choses ! Pour ma part, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. J'ai vécu dix-huit ans sans ta présence et je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti ! Deviens donc l'ami de ce crétin de Jordan et quand il te quittera après t'avoir eu dans son lit, ne viens pas pleurer. Je t'aurais prévenu ! Et puis vois pour qu'il t'engage, puisque vous vous entendez si bien ! Vends-lui ta vision détraquée des choses … Comme une prostituée vend son corps ! Moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Sur ces mots, il partit en claquant la porte derrière lui et je tombais à genou au sol, en larmes. Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ? Il y a un quart d'heure, il jouait de la guitare en me fixant gentiment et à présent, il m'envoyait les pires horreurs à la figure. Je me séchais les yeux. Il était abject et ne méritait pas mes larmes. Me relevant, je commençais ma valise. Tout avait été dit. Plus rien ne me retenait, si ce n'était Nate et Jason. Seulement, je n'étais pas venue pour eux, malheureusement.

Je sortis une tenue qui serait pratique pour voyager et rangeais le reste. Quand j'eus terminé, je me composais un visage serein, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit à quel point il m'avait blessé et je redescendis à la cuisine. Il était là, entrain de fouiller dans le frigo pour se faire un truc à manger. Loin de m'en offusquer, je commençais le repas que j'avais pensé. Ma spécialité. La manière lâche que j'avais de dire au revoir aux deux garçons qui comptaient. Sortant la crème fraîche, le parmesan, deux œufs, des lardons, ainsi que les torsades, je m'attelais au repas. A plusieurs moments, nos mains se touchèrent et je me figeais en retirant ma main comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Je refusais de lever les yeux et de le voir inconscient du mal qu'il m'avait fait. Je préférais imaginer qu'il s'en voulait, plutôt que voir son regard indifférent. Rien n'est pire que ce sentiment ! De sentir qu'on soit là ou pas, ça ne change rien pour la personne. Il finit par quitter la pièce et je respirais un peu mieux. Jason arriva à ce moment-là avec une jeune femme blonde. Elle avait les cheveux courts et coiffés dans tous les sens, de grands yeux verts incroyables et un sourire communicatif.

« - Mitchie, je te présente Asha, ma copine. Asha, voici la petite fée de la maison.

« - Ravie de te rencontrer Mitchie. Il ne tarit pas d'éloge sur toi.

« - Voilà qui est embarrassant, en tout cas je suis ravie de te rencontrer, enfin ! Parce que je crois que je dois tout connaître de toi. Il n'a que ton prénom à la bouche !

« - Embarrassant, pour embarrassant, tu gagnes la manche. Tu veux de l'aide ?

« - Non, merci, j'aime faire ce plat seule. Une autre fois ? Tu restes manger ?

« - Pourquoi pas, si tu m'invites. Selon Jason ta cuisine est divine, ajouta-t-elle.

« - Je ne suis pas chez moi ici, mais peut-être que ton copain va sortir de son mutisme pour te le proposer.

Nous rîmes et il lui proposa de rester. Simulant la surprise de l'invitation, elle accepta et ils partirent au jardin. Je souris, en secouant doucement la tête. Cette Asha me plaisait bien et j'aurais aimé la rencontrer avant. Nate revint peu après et je l'informais de l'invitée de ce soir. Il hocha la tête et me regarda étrangement.

« - Un problème ?

« - Non, pourquoi ?

« - Je ne sais pas, tu sembles … contrariée, voir triste et tu fuis mon regard !

« - Oui, désolée, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle tout à l'heure, rien de grave ! Mais c'est personnel, donc si on pouvait changer de sujet, ça m'arrangerait.

Ok, j'avais menti, mais je savais que si je lui racontais la vérité, à savoir qu'avec Shane nous avions atteint le point de non retour et que je quittais la maison ce soir, il allait réussir à me convaincre de rester et je ne le voulais plus.

Le temps que cuise le repas, je traînais dans la maison, ramassant les quelques affaires que j'avais éparpillées, puis les montais.

Alors que j'allais commencer à mettre la table, Asha me rejoignit et tout en discutant, nous installâmes le repas, puis Nate et Jason arrivèrent à leur tour.

« - Désolé Mitchie, Shane a dit qu'il avait déjà mangé !

« - Je sais Jason !

Je parlais avec douceur, voulant profiter de cette soirée au maximum. A plusieurs reprises cependant, je notais le regard suspicieux de Nate, mais décidais d'agir comme si je ne remarquais rien. A la fin du repas, je lavais la vaisselle à la main, nettoyant tout une dernière fois, tandis qu'ils discutaient au salon. Apparaissant rapidement, je m'excusais auprès d'Asha, puisque j'allais me coucher, ayant une rude journée. Elle me sourit sincèrement et me proposa de l'accompagner faire les boutiques demain.

« - Je vais y réfléchir, mais compte pas trop sur moi. Je n'ai pas la tête à faire les boutiques, en ce moment ! Ma famille me manque et je commence à ressentir les effets du mal du pays, si je peux dire.

Elle acquiesça et j'allais repartir quand Nate me rejoignit. Il m'amena dans la cuisine et me faisant face, il demanda :

« - Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Shane et toi ?

« - Parce que tu es parano, peut-être ! Il n'y a rien entre-nous d'accord ?

« - Arrête, même quand il faisait semblant de te détester, il ne sautait aucun repas !

Je haussais les épaules et m'excusais. Je montais, consciente de fuir la conversation, mais j'étais sur le point de craquer et je ne voulais pas lui dire. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, ne regardait que nous et comme il avait décidé qu'il ne me parlerait plus, le peu de choses qu'on avait partagé s'était brisé de manière définitive. Je m'allongeais dans mon lit et lorsque que quelqu'un vint vérifier si j'allais bien, je fis mine de dormir.

Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini ! A votre avis, que se passera-t-il dans le prochain ? J'espère que ça vous a plut au moins ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	14. Fuite

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. Comment que ça va bien ? (Ouais la phrase est genre pas du coup correcte mais bon). Bonne nouvelle, je suis presque de retour. En logique, je le serais la semaine prochaine donc … Bref, comme promis, je commence à répondre à votre reviews sur les chapitres. **Dernier point**, sachez que dans cette pénible histoire familiale (pourquoi faut-il qu'on en ait d'ailleurs ? De la famille hein :p), vos reviews ont été un soutien très important et j'avouerais également, sans honte, que certaines m'ont carrément amenée les larmes aux noeils. Donc **merci** à vous tous. **Persee** (Salut miss. Et oui, on ne s'attendait que la réponse vienne de Jason et pourtant … Bon ok, c'est grâce à Acha mais tout de même !) Je vois que madame les imagine déjà comploter comme des … Filles ? mdr Non je dirais rien mais t'es loin du compte, (comme tu l'as vu avec la suite) Et merci d'avoir attendu mon retour. Bisous), **Sarah** (Salut miss. Et non, je lisais les reviews quand elles arrivaient ou presque. En tout cas, je suis ravie de savoir que tu as aimé. Ouais il était temps que quelqu'un voie ce que Mitchie et Shane sont incapables de voir mdr. Ouais, en théorie, Nate aurait pu, puisqu'il a bien compris qu'elle cachait un truc seulement … Elle est intelligente et maline et a attendu qu'ils dorment pour prendre la tangente. En fait, Shane n'est pas insensible mais … Je peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus, t'as pas tous les éléments en mains en fait. Enfin je crois. Mdr quand tu auras fini ton inventaire d'insultes envers Jordan, préviens-moi ok ? lol Ouais, Nate. Jason en partie, et une tierce personne va les aider … A rabibocher Shane et Mitchie. Et _trust me_, ils ne seront pas de trop mdr. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, et **Lady Hope** (Salut miss. Tu l'as dit, l'un est idiot et l'autre lâche même si à sa place, je serais également partie. Non par lâcheté mais simplement … Tout a été dit, je crois. Et puis rester ne ferait que leur compliqué la tâche mdr. Bisous) Voilà merci à tous. Et désolée de ne répondre que maintenant à vos reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Dernier point (oui encore :p) les corrections sont de **chris87** que je remercie, une nouvelle fois, pour toute son aide.

**Chapitre 13 : Fuite**

POV de Mitchie

Vers minuit, Asha partit et j'écoutais les bruits de la maison. Jason monta, tout en discutant avec Nate de la soirée. Cependant, ce dernier s'interrogeait sur mon attitude.

« - C'est vrai qu'elle était étrange ce soir, mais elle vient peut-être _vraiment_ d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, proposa Jason.

« - Et le fait que Shane loupe le repas ? Je te le dis, il s'est passé un truc entre eux et je regrette que Sam m'ait demandé de passer pour justement donner des nouvelles de Mitchie. Je vais les questionner demain, jusqu'au harcèlement s'il le faut !

Je ne pus en entendre plus, car ils s'éloignèrent de la porte de ma chambre. Je les entendis rentrer dans les leur, et j'attendis une grosse demi-heure avant de me lever doucement. Je m'approchais à pas de loup de l'antre de Jason et écoutait. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Je fis de même avec Nate et lui aussi était dans les bras de Morphée. Je retournais donc dans ma chambre pour prendre mes valises. Je m'étais changée depuis longtemps, aussi je défis juste les draps et fermais la fenêtre. Je fis un dernier tour dans la salle de bain pour m'assurer que j'avais tout enlevée. Je descendis ensuite, le plus discrètement possible, une à une mes deux valises puis sortis discrètement. Prenant un trousseau de clé, je fermais puis les glissais dans la boite du gardien. Sortant mon portable, j'appelais un taxi et je mis ma veste le temps qu'il arrive. Il arriva et je chargeais mes sacs.

« - A l'aéroport, s'il vous plait !

Il m'y conduisit et je me mordis les lèvres à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de pleurer. Je ne le ferais qu'à la maison, cachée dans mon lit. Lorsque j'arrivais, je le payais puis me dirigeais vers l'accueil où je pris un allé simple pour Greenville. Mon avion n'arrivait que dans une heure. Soupirant, je m'assis sur une chaise et fixais les pistes d'atterrissages, prenant en note de les dessiner plus tard.

Finalement, mon avion eut de l'avance et je m'installais. L'hôtesse vint me proposer un oreiller, que je refusais. Il n'y avait qu'une heure de vol de toute manière. Le vol ne fut guère long pour moi. Je n'avais cessé de songer au mois que je venais de passer. Hormis certains points, comme l'attitude de Shane Gray, tout avait été agréable. Les batailles d'eaux, les discussions philosophique avec Nate, ou encore quand je leur expliquais ma façon de voir les choses, les gens, ou mon avis sur la société actuelle contrastant avec le leur.

Soupirant, je pris un nouveau taxi et arrivais chez moi sous les coups de quatre heures du matin. J'entrais sans bruit et montais jusqu'à ma chambre. Sans même ouvrir mes valises, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et m'endormis.

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par mon père, qui se croyant seul, avait poussé le volume de la télé à fond. Maman et moi ne regardons pas la télé souvent. Elle par manque de temps, moi par dégoût. Les informations relataient toujours les mêmes choses. Meurtres à gauche, viols à droite, délinquance au nord, guerre au sud et au centre la politique. Rien de joyeux quoi ! Soupirant, je me levais et pris mon portable. J'envoyais un message à Sam pour lui dire que j'avais abandonnée depuis minuit la maison des garçons et qu'il n'aurait qu'à m'envoyer les papiers par la poste. Le second fut plus dur à écrire. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je le tapais. « _Salut ! Désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse, mais je ne pouvais pas rester. Ne me demande pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je resterais muette. J'espère que vous vous en sortirez avec le sagouin à la tête enflée. Moi je ne peux plus rien faire. Ce n'est plus de mon niveau ! Désolée … Vous allez me manquer Jason et toi ainsi qu'Asha. Elle a l'air d'être une fille bien. Jason n'a pas intérêt à la perdre !_ » J'avais envoyé les deux quasiment instantanément pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se prévenir mutuellement ou m'empêcher de partir.

Ouvrant ma valise, je sortis mon pyjama, l'enfilais, puis descendis au salon laissant volontairement mon téléphone sur mon lit. J'enverrais un message à Jenny quand je m'en sentirais capable. Pour le moment, je voulais juste boire un vrai chocolat comme maman en a le secret. Secret qu'elle m'a transmit et me blottir contre mon père. Lui au moins, ne m'a jamais déçu. Nate et Jason non plus ceci dit. Arrivée à la cuisine, je vis papa me regarder étonné. Forcément, je n'avais pas prévenue de rentrer si tôt.

« - Que fais-tu ici Mitchie ? Je te croyais en Floride à te prélasser au bord d'une piscine ?

« - Je … J'ai … J'ai préféré rentrer ! L'ambiance n'était pas géniale, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils, éteignit la télé et me prit dans ses bras. Dès que je fus contre sa poitrine, je recommençais à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas lui raconter ce que m'avait envoyé Shane Gray dans la figure. Je savais de quoi il était capable. Dans deux heures, nous étions dans le bureau de Sam, puis à la villa. C'était hors de question. Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de pouvoir dire que j'avais besoin de mes parents pour me défendre. Je gardais donc les lèvres closes sur les véritables raisons. Je lui expliquais seulement, que maman et lui me manquaient et il sembla me croire. Quand mes larmes se tarirent, il me fit un chocolat à la Torrès et le déposa sous mon nez. L'odeur de chocolat mentholé finit de me remonter le moral et je filais sous la douche après l'avoir savouré. Une fois propre, j'allais dans ma chambre et malgré les restrictions d'horaires, je me lançais dans un solo de guitare dont j'avais le secret. Maman rentra peu après et monta dans ma chambre. Autant j'appréciais papa, parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à me faire parler, autant Connie Torrès aurait fait passer aux aveux n'importe quel criminel. Heureusement, que je la connaissais bien, forcément puisque c'est ma mère et j'arrivais donc à lui faire comprendre clairement que je ne voulais pas en parler. Pas que ce soit douloureux, je n'avais juste pas envie de revenir sur les détails. Quand elle quitta ma chambre, j'appelais Jenny. Elle fut ravie de mon appel, jusqu'à ce que je lui annonce que j'avais abandonnée. Aussitôt, elle m'invita chez elle. J'acceptais et lorsque quatorze heures sonna, je pris le chemin de sa maison.

J'arrivais trop rapidement et elle m'ouvrit. Nous nous installâmes dans sa chambre et elle sortit un énorme paquet de bonbons en tout genre. Notre remède contre les crises sentimentales. Allongée sur son lit, je lui relatais mes quatre semaines de vacances/calvaires, en fonction du moment. Lorsque j'en arrivais à notre dispute d'hier, je me remis à pleurer.

« - Je sais même pas pourquoi ça a dégénéré comme ça. On parlait musique et dix minutes plus tard, il me lançait à la figure que je n'étais pas mieux qu'une prostituée à essayer de vendre ma vision du monde, à défaut de mon corps !

« - Quoi, s'indigna-t-elle. Mais il se prend pour qui cet idiot ? Je ne le crois pas ! Comme si tu étais du genre à aller voir l'un et l'autre, pour leur montrer la beauté de la vie. Purée, il a de la chance de pas être à Greenville, parce que sinon je le recevrais comme il le mérite ! Quand je pense que c'est moi qui t'es poussée dans ce traquenard, j'ai honte ! Et dire que je pensais qu'il pourrait t'apporter quelque chose ? Quelle idiote ! Hormis de la tristesse … Petit con, va !

Malgré mes larmes, je souris face à la colère de ma meilleure amie. Elle me sourit à son tour et me proposa d'aller au cinéma pour voir le dernier film d'amour. J'acquiesçais et nous prîmes sa voiture

POV de Shane

« - Debout _Crétin_, hurla mon meilleur ami à l'oreille.

Je grognais et mit mon oreiller sur mon oreille. Seulement, deux secondes plus tard, un air d'opéra retentit dans ma chambre. Je détestais cette musique et ça me fit lever de mon lit. Les fusillant des yeux, je leur demandais ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient.

« - Mitchie est partit, déclara Nate en s'asseyant sur mon bureau.

Il avait pris ce réflexe de _l'artiste_ puisqu'elle s'asseyait rarement sur les chaises, sauf pendant les repas.

« - Bon débarras, décrétais-je. Je commençais à en avoir marre de l'avoir dans les pattes ! Bon maintenant, barrez-vous ! Je ne sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé cette nuit, j'ai réussi à dormir qu'après que vous soyez rentrés !

« - En fait, c'était Mitchie. Le seul vol qui va chez elle était à deux heures du matin et comme ma copine est partie qu'à minuit, … Enfin bref, tu nous expliques ce que t'as encore fait ?

« - Comment ça _encore_ fait ? Et si j'étais innocent dans l'histoire, demandais-je hargneusement.

« - Si tu n'étais pour rien dans son départ, elle ne t'aurait pas traité de sagouin à … la tête enflée, ajouta Nate en souriant après avoir vérifier dans son téléphone.

« - Et bien, le sagouin à la tête enflée aimerait dormir !

Sur ces mots, je replongeais dans mon lit, espérant qu'ils allaient partir. Seulement, je n'eus pas cette chance, puisqu'au contraire ils s'installèrent et tirèrent mes draps.

« - Explique, décréta mon meilleur ami. Quand je suis parti, elle nageait pendant que tu jouais, je reviens, tu l'ignores, elle est au bord des larmes et s'enfuit durant la nuit. T'as pas du être tendre !

« - On te lâche pas tant que tu n'as pas tout déballé !

Je les fusillais des yeux, puis sortit de ma chambre. J'allais me laver en maudissant _l'artiste_. Même à distance, elle réussissait à me pourrir l'existence. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais la détester, celle-là. Mais où diable Sam était-il parti la chercher ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans sa petite vie parfaite, avec ses amis parfaits et sa famille tout autant parfaite et me foutre la paix ? Non, il avait fallu qu'il la rencontre et qu'il ait l'illumination du siècle, en pensant qu'une naine d'un mètre cinquante allait me changer. Je sortis de l'eau et me préparais tranquillement. Je me souvenais qu'elle avait été vérifier le sommeil de mes deux amis et je fus blessé qu'elle n'ait pas songé à vérifier si je dormais également. Cependant pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Je ne suis qu'un contrat à ses yeux. Elle me l'a dit hier. Sortant de la pièce, j'eus la désagréable surprise de les voir devant la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« - Quoi ?

« - On attend tes explications mec !

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de les ignorer, alors qu'ils me suivaient à la trace. Je mangeais un truc rapidement, puis j'allais au jardin pour bronzer. Ils me demandaient des explications toutes les deux minutes et je finis par omettre leur présence en songeant à un été, où elle ne serait jamais arrivée. J'aurais passé l'été à farniente et jouer. Je fus tiré de ce rêve par mon téléphone. Soupirant, je décrochais et parlais quelques minutes avec ma mère, quand j'entendis Jordan demander des nouvelles de l'artiste. Aussitôt maman embraya sur le sujet et je répondis, plutôt sèchement, qu'elle était retournée à Boston, sa ville natale. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il la ramène aux fêtes de noël. Peu de temps après, je raccrochais et croisais le regard amusé de Nate.

« - Tu sembles la détester et pourtant tu la protèges encore de ton frère ! … Intéressant !

« - Je l'éloigne mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de la croiser aux fêtes de famille.

« - Arrête Shane, tu sais très bien que s'ils se mettaient ensemble dans une semaine, il la quitterait avant la rentrée universitaire.

Je le fusillais des yeux et lâchais glacialement.

« - Ok, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Très bien ! Elle m'a demandé, implicitement, de donner des cours de guitare à mon crétin de frère !

« - Et …, demanda Jason.

« - Et quand j'ai commencé à lui dire comment Jordan voyait les choses, elle s'est mise en tête de le défendre en arguant que j'étais buté et que je vivais dans le passé ? Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle se moquait de moi, que j'étais juste un contrat, contrairement à mon frère, si parfait qui était son ami. Point final !

« - Oh non Shane ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Quand bien même ça serait vrai, tu as dû répondre quelque chose pour qu'elle décide de partir ! C'est _ça_ qu'on veut savoir. Parce qu'elle refuse nos appels et ne répond pas à nos messages. Tu ne partiras pas, tant que je ne saurais pas le fin mot de l'histoire, déclara Nate.

Soupirant, je me tournais vers lui et racontais la fin de l'histoire. Que je lui avais simplement dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle.

« - Je rêve, tu l'as comparé à une prostituée ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

« - Et comment tu appelles ça ? Elle se pointe ici, la bouche en cœur avec Sam et décide que j'ai besoin d'elle et qu'elle me sera bénéfique. Et qu'en plus, elle est payée pour.

« - De l'altruisme ou de la générosité. Quoique la connaissant, ça serait plutôt pour rendre service à un ami de sa mère.

« - Pourquoi, se fait-elle payer alors si c'est un service ?

« - Tout travail mérite salaire et je te rappelle qu'en passant l'été ici, elle ne pouvait pas travailler pour payer ses études en fac d'art ! Il a juste décidé de l'aider à son tour.

« - Quel _dommage_ alors, elle n'aura pas la somme prévue, va falloir qu'elle bosse comme n'importe qui !

J'étais ironique, j'en étais conscient mais cette conversation n'avait que trop duré. Sur ces mots, je rentrais et constatais, avec joie, qu'ils ne me suivaient pas. Afin de prévenir tout problème, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et mis _My Chemical Romance_.

POV de Nate

Lorsqu'il partit, je regardais Jason interdit. Pendant deux minutes, nous ne dîmes rien avant que je ne me laisse tomber sur une chaise.

« - C'est moi ou il est amoureux d'elle ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jay. Il la déteste.

« - Pas sûr ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas été aussi blessé de savoir qu'elle est ami avec son frère alors qu'il n'est qu'un contrat pour elle !

Je regardais mon ami d'enfance incrédule, avant de réfléchir à son hypothèse. D'un côté ça se tenait. Sinon pourquoi avait-il pris grand soin d'éloigner Jordan d'elle ? Et ne me sortez pas les mêmes excuses que lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de la prendre dans ses bras, de jouer juste pour elle, ou de rechercher sa compagnie. Sans compter les deux nuits qu'ils ont passés l'un contre l'autre.

« - Tu sais mec, plus j'y réfléchis, plus ton hypothèse tient la route.

« - C'est pas la mienne ! C'est Asha qui m'a demandé s'ils sortaient ensemble hier. Quand je lui ai demandé où elle avait été pêcher une histoire pareille, elle m'a dit que c'était la seule explication à l'attitude de Shane ces derniers jours ! Sur le coup, je n'y ai pas cru, mais avec ce qu'il vient de me dire, je me demande si finalement elle n'a pas raison !

« - Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, va falloir les réunir ! Et vu que Shane est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule, on a du pain sur la planche !

Et voilà, c'est fini, pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ? Au moins un petit bout ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

« Everybody say, it's really cute

'cause you need me now

and that song I wrote for you

comes so natural and I like it now!"

Ouais c'est ma ptite partie song writer, cette phrase est venue et ca fait un joli pti accord…

Bisouilles ma Baby Tagada !


	15. Aveu

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre enfin ! **chris87** pour vous servir aujourd'hui. TTW a enfin pu me faire parvenir les suites de ses histoires. Vous aurez donc la suite d'une rencontre déterminante bientôt ! Merci encore pour vos messages. Profitez bien de ce nouveau chapitre )

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

**Chapitre 14 : Aveu**.

POV de Mitchie

J'étais à Greenville depuis une semaine et je n'arrivais pas à retrouver la joie que j'avais. J'avais beau arpenter les rues de ma ville, rien ne me faisait sourire. J'avais perdue le goût de dessiner et pour tout en fait. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Mes parents, puis Jenny, avaient essayé de me remonter le moral, mais rien de ce qu'ils me disaient ne changeait les choses. Pire dès que le sujet Shane Gray apparaissait, je me braquais et finissais en larmes s'ils insistaient. Autant dire que je redoutais le repas de ce soir, pour lequel Sam serait présent. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Dawn ne serait pas là, puisqu'elle passait son mois d'Août en camp de vacances… enfin je crois. Je soufflais pour la millionième fois et Jenny, avec qui je regardais la filmographie de Charlie chaplin, se tourna vers moi.

« - Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de regarder ça avec moi. C'est moi qui dois les visionner avant la rentrée, pas toi !

« - Non, t'inquiète, ça ne m'ennuie pas. J'angoisse juste pour ce soir.!

Elle allait répondre quand mon portable sonna. Je répondis par habitude et j'arrêtais de respirer lorsque j'entendis la voix de Nate. Sans un mot, je jetais mon portable comme s'il m'avait brûlé et Jenny le prit.

« - Allo ? Qui est-ce ? … La secrétaire de Mitchie … Elle a oublié comment on respire, en fait, elle devient toute rouge, ah non, ça y est. Enfin bref, que voulez-vous ? … Indescriptible ! Elle fait de la peine à voir. Depuis qu'elle est là, on ne la voit que pleurer ou tirer une tronche de trois pieds de long ! … Oui, oui, de grands pieds. Au moins du quarante-trois … Euh non, ce soir Sam machin truc mange chez elle, donc vaut mieux pas l'appeler … Oui, de toute façon elle ne répondra pas. Là, c'est juste parce qu'elle était distraite ! … Par moi pardi ! Je suis tellement belle, dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire. … Non, en fait, je suis couverte de pustules, affreux, elles sont toutes rouges et suintent. En plus, y a des poils noirs et verts qui en sortent, c'est dégoutant ! … J'y ai pensé, mais ils n'ont pas voulu de moi, j'étais trop effrayante ! On pourrait croire que dans un film d'horreur j'aurais ma place, mais apparemment non !

Elle discuta encore quelques minutes avec Nate, puis raccrocha.

« - Il est vraiment sympa, celui-là ! Finalement, je vais peut-être me mettre à leur musique … C'est quoi déjà le nom de son groupe ?

Je la fixais incrédule et le lui donnais. Deux minutes après, maman m'appela me disant que je devais rentrer. Je ne voulais pas revoir Sam, puisque le revoir signifiait parler des garçons et de SG ! Or, je ne veux plus entendre son nom ! Je voudrais l'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ses mots tournent dans ma tête, comme une litanie sans fin. Il me prenait pour une prostituée ! J'arrivais chez moi trop rapidement et je montais directement à l'étage me préparer. Malgré le temps ensoleillé, je mis un pantalon large noir et un pull dans le même style. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer la comédie. M'asseyant sur mon lit, je pris mon carnet à dessin et mon cœur rata un battement, lorsque je tombais sur une esquisse de Shane entrain de dormir. Je me souvins de ce matin. Je l'avais réveillé en fanfare et sa tête, hagard m'avait beaucoup fait rire à l'époque. A présent, ça me faisait mal de l'évoquer. La sonnette retentit et je descendis. Sam arqua un sourcil devant ma tenue mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Nous nous saluâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le jardin avec ma mère. Ils s'assirent à table et je me mis sur la balancelle légèrement à l'écart, priant pour qu'ils m'oublient. Seulement c'était trop demander.

« - Les garçons demandent de tes nouvelles, qu'est-ce que je leurs dis ?

« - Ce que tu veux ! Nate a appelé tout à l'heure et Jenny lui a raconté ma vie, donc à présent … Toute façon, plus rien n'a d'importance ! Même l'art, murmurais-je pour moi.

Il hocha la tête et enchaina sur un autre sujet. Seulement voilà, maman lui demanda si son problème était résolu.

« - Selon Nate, en partie. Il aurait fallu que Mitchie reste plus longtemps mais à moins que Shane s'excuse, je refuse qu'elle y retourne. La comparer à une prostituée, ce n'était pas intelligent !

A ces mots, je me relevais d'un bond tandis que mes parents virent rouge.

« - Comment ça, demanda mon père avant de se tourner vers moi, c'est vrai ce que dit Sam ?

Je me fis toute petite avant d'acquiescer. Sam se tourna vers moi, une mine désolée sur ses traits, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Au fond, ils l'auraient appris tôt ou tard. J'aurais quand même préféré avoir quarante ans quand le sujet aurait été mis à plat.

« - Il a de la chance de ne pas être dans le coin, celui-là. Oser comparer ma fille à une prostituée ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ?

« - Jack, appela ma mère, la bonne question serait plutôt, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

« - Parce que je savais que ça allait vous mettre dans cet état, déclarais-je priant pour que la conversation s'arrête. Et je n'avais pas envie de voir papa débouler à la villa pour lui remettre les idées en place !

« - Tu le protégeais, sourit maman.

« - Non, criais-je les larmes aux bords des yeux. Je … Je voulais juste éviter qu'il profite que Nate m'appelle pour me traiter de trouillarde qui envoie son père régler les problèmes à sa place. Nate et Jason n'ont rien fait de mal et ne mérite pas d'apparaître sur scène accompagné d'un sagouin qui aurait un œil au beurre noir !

Mon père ainsi que Sam, sous-entendirent que j'avais l'air de l'apprécier énormément et je criais un « C'est faux ! » en montant dans ma chambre. J'ignorais pourquoi je pleurais mais de toute façon, je ne comptais plus mes crises de larmes. Je tentais de me calmer puis au bout d'une demi-heure, je pus redescendre. La conversation semblait sérieuse, mais s'arrêta subitement quand j'arrivais. Maman proposa qu'on passe à table et la conversation dériva sur leurs travails respectifs. Je notais cependant les différents coups d'œil qu'ils me lançaient.

Je finis par monter me coucher aux alentours de 22h. J'avais arpenté la ville de long en large toute la journée et j'étais complètement lessivée.

POV de Shane

J'ouvris un œil et écoutais le calme de la maison. Ça faisait une semaine qu'_elle_ était partie et bien qu'elle manquait à une partie de moi, l'autre était plutôt contente d'avoir retrouvé notre routine. Jason partait des journées entières chez Asha, Nate se lançait à fond dans le projet de la maison de disque, à savoir faire un genre d'album souvenir du groupe. De ses débuts à maintenant, quant à moi … J'essayais de terminer cette fichue chanson, mais rien n'allait. A croire que ma muse avait fichu le camp en même temps que _l'artiste_. Soupirant, je sortis de mon lit et descendis à la cuisine. Je saluais mes deux amis et voulus ajouter quelque chose mais rien ne vint. A croire que quelque chose s'était cassée entre nous. Ce qui est ridicule ! Comme le nom du groupe l'indique, bien qu'il soit ridicule, nous étions unis comme les doigts d'une même main. Comme les mousquetaires. Ça tombait bien, nous étions trois également. Seulement, où était passé ce D'Artagnan. Je souris à cette réflexion personnelle, tout en me demandant si un jour, nous le trouverions ? Pas que nous ayons besoin de lui, mais bon…

« - Pourquoi, tu souris Shane ?

Revenant à moi, je fis partager mes pensées stupides et nous nous mîmes à rire, chacun cherchant un d'Artagnan parmi les personnes qui nous entouraient. Seulement la sonnette retentit, nous empêchant d'aller au bout. Nate partit ouvrir, tandis que Jason et moi allions au salon. Il nous rejoignit avec Sam.

« - Alors les jeunes, ça va ?

« - Bien Sam et toi ? T'as réussi à calmer Sarah Machin, s'informa Jason.

Je souris en repensant à la crise qu'elle nous avait piquée pour une remarque de ma part. Depuis, c'était une plaisanterie entre nous. D'ailleurs, notre agent rit, assurant que tout était réglé de ce côté-là. Je lui servis de quoi boire et nous nous assîmes.

« - Alors comment vous gérez votre temps depuis que Mitchie est partie ?

« - Euh, pas vraiment bien. Mais les traiteurs en sont ravis. On est, de nouveau, leurs clients principaux, s'amusa Nate.

Pour ma part, j'avoue qu'entendre ce prénom m'avait légèrement refroidi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le prononce ? Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement ? Par son nom de famille, ou un surnom ridicule. Je soupirais et Sam croisa mon regard.

« - Un problème peut-être ?

« - Plus depuis une semaine, assurais-je.

« - Tu parles ! Il n'est plus bon à rien sauf pour se faire des réflexions débiles et se transformer en légume depuis que Mitchie n'est plus avec nous, assura Jason.

« - Vraiment ? Et bien, tu as meilleure mine qu'elle ! J'ai passé la soirée avec sa famille, dit-il au deux autres.

Bien que je ne veuille plus entendre parler d'elle, ma curiosité fut piquée et je restais au salon.

« - Elle est toute maigrichonne et, selon Connie, elle n'a pas touché à l'art quel qu'il soit depuis son retour ! Quant à son moral … Elle pleure pour un rien, particulièrement quand le prénom de Shane est cité ! Enfin, vous pouvez la remercier car si ça ne tenait qu'à son père, il serait venu te casser la figure, ajouta-t-il à mon égard.

« - En plus, elle se plaint à ses parents. Pauvre fille !

« - Non, c'est moi qui ai lâchée l'info sur la comparaison insultante que tu as faite ! Elle avait juste dit que sa famille lui manquait ! Jack et Connie ne savaient pas pourquoi elle pleurait avant ma bourde !

Je haussais les épaules. Qu'il vienne me casser la figure, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire. Il ne me faisait pas peur, le père de _l'artiste_.

« - Tu veux dire qu'elle le protège? Voilà qui est fort intéressant, s'exclama Jason en fixant Nate.

J'essayais de comprendre, mais aucun des deux ne m'expliqua leurs regards entendus. Soupirant, je me levais et montais dans ma chambre. Puisqu'ils voulaient faire des messes basses, très bien. Moi, franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Je passais donc l'heure suivante à tenter de finir la chanson, quand on m'interrompit. Grognant j'allais ouvrir, pour voir mon meilleur ami.

« - Descend, Sam veut nous parler de la suite des évènements.

J'acquiesçais et le suivis. Quand nous arrivâmes, ils étaient encore entrain de parler d'_elle_.

« - … pleurer comme ça ! A croire qu'elle compte se transformer en fontaine. Mais … Ah ! Revoilà notre sagouin préféré.

J'arquais un sourcil. Comment connaissait-il cet _adorable_ surnom que m'avait donné l'artiste ? Moi ironique ? Jamais ! Disons que je maîtrise plutôt bien le sarcasme. Nate posa la question qui me démangeait et notre agent se fit un plaisir de nous expliquer qu'elle l'avait lâché avant de partir en larme.

« - Elle pleurait, demanda mon meilleur ami.

« - Ouais et ce n'était pas des larmes de crocodile, mais plutôt le gros chagrin d'amour ! Le sentiment en moins … Je crois !

« - M'étonne pas qu'elle pleure. La pauvre, elle a perdue un mois de salaire, déclarais-je sarcastique.

« - Tu ignores de quoi, tu parles petit être.

« - Parce qu'elle n'était pas payée peut-être ? Me dis pas non, elle me l'a dit, je n'étais qu'un contrat !

Même après une semaine, ces mots me faisaient encore mal. Je n'étais qu'un contrat, contrairement à mon frère. Décidément, il avait le don de me prendre tout ce qui me plaisait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'aimais tant la musique. Il ne serait jamais aussi doué que moi. A moins de prendre des cours, mais même là, c'était impossible. Je n'avais pris aucun cours. C'était venu comme ça. Nate avait une guitare, je m'étais amusé à jouer, puis doucement, j'ai appris. Seul !

« - Maintenant Shane Gray, tu vas m'écouter. Si Mitchie avait bien signé un contrat pour tenter de te faire perdre la grosse tête, sache qu'elle n'a cependant rien touché. Tout son salaire est rentré directement dans les poches d'une assos qui aident les enfants maltraités. Bien, je vois que j'ai votre attention à tous les trois. Je vais donc vous raconter une histoire. Celle de Mitchie Torrès ! Tout d'abord, comme vous l'avez constaté, elle a une vision des choses différentes du reste du monde ! La raison est toute simple. Alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans, elle a vu sa meilleure amie mourir, battue par son père ! Je ne connais pas l'histoire dans son ensemble, mais elle était dans la même pièce que Madisen, quand celle-ci a rendue son dernier souffle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'attache peu aux gens, selon sa mère. Selon elle, c'est à cause de sa vision déformée des choses, dixit Mitchie ! Enfin bref, ce jour-là, elle s'est donc promise de tout faire pour pas qu'un autre enfant voit ce genre de scène. C'est pour ça qu'elle passe beaucoup de ses week-ends à la permanence de cette assos. Parce qu'elle a vu l'horreur ce jour-là. C'est aussi pour ça, selon moi, qu'elle préfère admirer un arbre plutôt qu'un gratte-ciel ! Parce qu'au moins la nature, ne tue pas par plaisir ! Seulement par soucis de rester en vie. Selon elle toujours.

Mince alors ! Elle n'avait pas la petite vie parfaite que je pensais. Au contraire, je n'imagine même pas le choc psychologique qu'elle a subit ce jour-là.

« - Et bé ! Maintenant je comprends mieux certaines de ses phrases ! Comme le jour où elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à un gars, commenta Jason.

« - Ou que l'art ne la décevrait jamais. Forcément après avoir subi un choc pareil, t'as pas spécialement envie de t'attacher. Ca expliquerait aussi sa manière de voir le jardin. Comme une déclaration d'amour de maman !

« - Bon, je vois que vous avez compris le message tous les deux. Reste à savoir si la tête d'enclume l'a saisi aussi… Shane ?

J'étais dans mes pensées depuis plusieurs minutes à réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, stupides et immatures, quand Sam m'appela. Revenant à moi, je le regardais, interrogatif. Que me voulait-il ?

« - Comptes-tu t'excuser auprès de mitchie, ou te comporter en parfait rustaud ?

Bonne question ! J'avoue que je me pose la même. La logique voudrait que je m'excuse. La traiter de fille légère n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à dire, mais quand même, je ne voyais pas le rapport entre mon attitude et son histoire. Ceci dit, s'avoir qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour elle mais pour d'autre me touchait beaucoup plus que ça aurait du. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que c'était aussi un petit peu pour rester avec moi.

« - D'ailleurs, elle compte monter une association d'aide aux enfants, plus tard. Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ses études, mais selon elle, un bel endroit sera plus agréable et on exprime beaucoup de chose par l'art.

« - Et elle compte faire comment ? Leurs donner des cours, demanda Nate.

« - Exactement ! Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas trop encore comment faire exactement, mais elle a déjà une idée de base. C'est pour ça qu'elle touche à tout l'art ! Aussi bien, le dessin, que la musique, la photo, l'abstrait, le concret ! Tout y passe ! Même le cinéma !

Me reprenant, je revins à la conversation. Me tournant vers notre agent, je dis :

« - Sam …

(Et voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Alors a votre avis, il compte s'excuser ou non ? Si oui, par téléphone ou en face ? Si non, quelle sera sa réaction ? S'énerver ou partir ? Moi je sais ! :p J'espère que ça vous a plut un peu quand même !

Time Tell Will ! ! !)


	16. Excuse moi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde… **chris87** pour vous servir. Vous allez être tous déçus mais TTW ne sera pas de retour avant un pti moment sur le Fan Fiction world. C'est donc moi qui assure l'intérim jusqu'au moins fin septembre ! Mais je vous remercie en son nom pour tous vos messages dans les reviews du chapitre précédent. L'étau se resserre et nous ne sommes plus qu'à 4 chapitres de la fin après celui-ci.

Merci donc à **laura, Lia Rose, MissNessaEvansCullen, char2lene, nouna, MissLizzie, ladyanahi, aureliascot, Sarah **et** He Was Once You And Me…**

Pour info je serai en vacance la semaine pro donc pas de poste prévu. Mais promis à mon retour vous aurez les updates sur « Une rencontre déterminante », « Une lumière dans ma Nuit » et sur cette même fic !

Merci pour votre fidélité. Si vous avez des questions ou autre envoyez moi un MP sur mon profil (chris87)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

**Chapitre 15 Excuse-moi !**

POV de Shane

« - Sam, pourrais-tu me conduire chez elle ? Je crois que, tel un cafard, je vais devoir m'écraser et aller la supplier de me pardonner, soupirais-je. Mais vu ce que j'ai dit, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit faisable !

Mes deux amis sourirent et se frappèrent dans la main.

« - Cool ! Fais tes bagages Nate, tu déménages, s'enthousiasma notre ami.

« - Et pourquoi _je_ déménage ?

« - Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour veiller à ce que cette tête d'enclume ne fasse pas de bêtises et que tu apprécies trop Asha pour que je la rende malheureuse en l'abandonnant pendant quelques jours ?

Mon meilleur ami secoua la tête et pour ma part, je le regardais affligé. Se concertant, nous lui jetâmes un coussin à la figure avant de nous enfuir à l'étage. Alors que j'allais dans ma chambre, il m'arrêta.

« - Dis-moi un truc. A présent que tu sais que Mitchie n'est pas aussi méchante que tu le pensais, pourquoi l'éloignes-tu de ton frère ?

« - Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas d'avoir le cœur brisé par ce salaud !

« - Ne le lui brise pas non plus, dans ce cas !

Je le regardais pour l'interroger, mais il entra dans sa chambre. Intrigué, je l'imitais et commençais mon sac. Seulement j'ignorais où elle habitait. Tapant contre le mur, afin d'avoir l'attention de mon frère de goût, je lui demandais l'info. Il me répondit qu'elle vivait dans l'état voisin, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. En Alabama, les températures sont semblables à la Floride. Je pris donc que deux pulls en plus de mes rechanges pour le voyage. J'ignore combien de temps, nous resterons, mais je sais que je ne repartirais pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas pardonné.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je rejoignis mon meilleur ami. Sam étant au téléphone, nous attendîmes qu'il raccroche, pour pouvoir partir. Avant de fermer la porte, je regardais Jason :

« - Pas de folie ! Nate et moi, on tient à retrouver la maison quand on rentrera, pas un champ de ruine, d'ac ?

« - Pas de problème ! Si tu arrives à te faire pardonner de Mitchie en moins d'une journée, je te jure de ne pas faire d'idioties.

« - Bon, on n'a plus qu'à se trouver une nouvelle maison dans ce cas, déclara Nate. Parce qu'elle est très rancunière sur certains points ! Enfin, je te tiens au courant. Shane, on n'attend que toi.

Comme il m'indiquait la limousine, je soupirais et après avoir demandé à notre ami qu'il transmette le bonjour de ma part à sa copine, je montais. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. J'ignorais de quoi étaient faites les pensées des deux autres, mais pour ma part, je cherchais un moyen de m'excuser proprement. Enfin, sans bavure quoi. Je ne pouvais pas me pointer chez elle tout sourire alors que son père voulait me réduire en bouilli. J'allais donc devoir ruser pour l'approcher.

La voiture s'arrêta et je sortis. Nous étions à l'aéroport. Mettant mes lunettes de soleil, j'observais les alentours. Etrange, comme cet endroit pouvait me répugner. Je n'ai jamais aimé prendre l'avion. Pas que j'ai le mal de l'air, même si j'apprécie moyennement de me retrouver près du hublot, mais c'est surtout de savoir qu'on est à des kilomètres du sol qui me tracasse. Je préfère de loin passer une journée au volant d'une voiture, ou dans un bus de tournée qu'une heure dans un avion. Me tournant vers notre agent, je lui demandais combien d'heure de vol nous séparaient de sa ville.

« - Une heure tout au plus.

« - A moins qu'il y ait des embouteillages, s'amusa Nate.

Je le regardais interdit avant de sourire. Finalement, je ne suis pas le seul à faire des blagues vaseuses. Assis à l'écart du monde, comme à chaque fois que nous nous déplacions, j'observais la foule, enviant leur liberté. Un couple s'embrassa sans la crainte des paparazzis, une jeune femme faisait un caprice et son amie, après avoir mimer sa mort avec une arme à feu, se mit à danser bizarrement. Discrètement, je la montrais à mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci la fixa en souriant. Seulement, lorsqu'elle passa près de nous, je ravalais mon sourire. Elle dansait comme une folle sur notre album. Affligeant ! Heureusement notre avion arriva, me sauvant de cette foule de fans en folie. Elles firent la queue et malgré moi, je les observais. Elles semblaient à l'aise et capable de faire n'importe quoi. Elles avaient la chance de n'avoir aucune image à surveiller. C'était ce côté-là de notre vie qui m'ennuyait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire comme elles, me mettre à danser quand l'envie m'en prenait même si ça m'arrive relativement peu et uniquement quand je suis seul. Je secouais la tête et lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elles me fixaient, je détournais lentement les yeux. Ils ne fallaient surtout pas qu'elles s'imaginent qu'elles me plaisaient. Loin de là. Elles doivent avoir au moins la vingtaine. Beaucoup trop vieilles pour moi.

Finalement, je m'installais, côté allée, dans l'avion en soupirant, Sam et Nate connaissant ma hantise à être près du hublot. Tout content d'être loin de la « fenêtre », je me mis à siffloter l'air que j'avais en tête. Celui de notre, peut-être, prochaine chanson. Un homme d'affaire me regarda méchamment et après un, « désolé » que je ne pensais pas le moins du monde, je me tus.

Le voyage fut relativement rapide et nous descendîmes dans un hôtel sympa. Enfin, il en avait l'air en tout cas et la plupart des employés avaient le sourire. Ce qui est rare. Disons que d'habitude la plupart des sourires sonnent faux, alors que là ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être une particularité locale. Haussant les épaules, j'allais prendre une douche et me changer, avant de rejoindre Nate dans sa chambre. J'avais apparemment été plus rapide que lui, puisqu'il était encore torse nu quand je suis entré.

« - Non, vas-y Shane, fais comme chez toi, ironisa-t-il.

Le remerciant, je m'affalais sur le canapé et mis mes pieds sur la table basse. Il me rejoignit et donna un léger coup de pied dans mes jambes. Je soupirais et me réinstallais normalement avant de sourire.

« - Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

« - Parce que c'est toi le cerveau du groupe, mon pote et j'ai besoin d'une ruse pour approcher Mitchie !

Il secoua la tête affligé, puis nous nous mîmes en quête de la meilleure stratégie pour que j'aille m'excuser.

POV de Mitchie

J'étais réveillée depuis six heures du matin et je commençais à en avoir marre de tourner dans mon lit. Je décidais de me lever et notais qu'il était à présent huit heures. C'est inhumain de se lever aussi tôt pendant les vacances. Assise dans mon lit, j'envoyais un texto à Jenny pour qu'on aille faire une balade en rollers dans le quartier nord, avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Alors que je passais dans l'entrée, je m'observais dans le miroir. Maman avait raison, j'avais perdu un ou deux kilos, puisque je nageais dans mon short et dans mon débardeur. Au pire, je n'aurais qu'à manger fast food, pendant quelques jours. Histoire d'y goûter. Je sais, c'est affligeant qu'une ado de seize ans, bientôt, n'ait jamais mit les pieds dans un restaurant rapide, mais quand on a gouté à la qualité de la cuisine traiteur à la maison, on ne va pas voir ailleurs. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, pour les replacer à peu près bien, puis je m'attablais. Papa était dans le salon en train de commenter les infos. J'ignore pourquoi il continue de les regarder, puisqu'il passe son temps à s'énerver contre les décisions politiques sur les conflits extérieurs, ou les problèmes intérieurs. Le nez dans mon assiette, je soupirais. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim, mais quand Jenny m'assura qu'elle venait, je fis l'effort de manger. Je n'avais pas envie de tomber. Papa entra pour boire et me salua. Je lui demandais pourquoi il regardait toujours les infos.

« - Pour me tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde.

La sonnette retentit et il partit ouvrir. Souriant, je répondis.

« - Si c'est juste pour te tenir informer, pourquoi tu t'énerves contre le poste quand les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ? Elles ne le sont jamais de toute façon ! Il faut faire la guerre sinon, en plus des soldats, il y aurait les journalistes sérieux qui seraient au chômage et franchement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre parler des frasques de Paris Hilton à longueur de temps.

Il ne me répondit pas, mais je l'entendis saluer Sam. Outch mauvais pour mon moral ça. Ils discutèrent dans l'entrée, puis j'entendis la voix de Nate qui tentait d'expliquer le comportement de son meilleur ami. Soupirant, je terminais mon assiette, puis j'allais les saluer. Seulement, lorsque je vis que Shane avait fait le déplacement, je me stoppais en arrêtant de respirer. Tous trois me saluèrent, mais je ne répondis pas au chanteur. Arguant que j'allais prendre une douche, je me sauvais à l'étage. Je ne voulais plus le voir. J'avais pourtant été clair pendant le repas la semaine dernière. Je pris tout mon temps pour me laver, allant même jusqu'à faire un soin à mes cheveux. Je retournais ensuite faire ma chambre en mettant de la musique classique. J'avais envie d'écouter _La flûte enchantée_ de Mozart. Au bout de quelques minutes, on frappa à ma porte. J'indiquais que c'était ouvert, tout en fouillant dans mon armoire pour mettre la main sur ma casquette blanche. Je finis par la dénicher, entre deux tee-shirts et je la déposais sur mon bureau.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - En quoi ça te regarde ? Tu ne t'en souciais pas quand j'étais chez toi!

« - Oui, j'en suis conscient mais …

« - Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, Shane ?

« - Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement et aussi parce que Jason m'a demandé de te supplier de revenir ! En fait, on souhaite tous que tu reviennes, mais c'est un autre sujet.

« - Tiens donc ! Alors comme ça, tu veux que je revienne ? Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Y a une semaine tu me balançais à la figure que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, une gamine à l'esprit dérangé et bien, je vais être clair à ce sujet et ouvre bien tes oreilles, parce que je ne le répéterais pas ! C'est non ! N. O. N ! Ok ? Alors maintenant tu peux repartir en Floride, dans ta jolie maison avec tes deux amis et sortir de ma vie de manière définitive !

Le voir face à moi, me tordait douloureusement le ventre et je sursautais quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Mon père ouvrit et peu de temps après Jenny entra dans ma chambre sans frapper et en s'exclamant.

« - J'espère que t'es prête et que t'es en forme la belle, parce qu'on ne rentre pas avant …

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Shane. Durant une minute, elle ne dit rien se contentant de nous regarder alternativement, puis demanda :

« - Euh, j'interrompt quelque chose peut-être ?

« - Pas du tout, assurais-je en prenant ma casquette et mes lunettes.

Je descendis aussitôt et ils me suivirent à en croire les pas derrière moi. Alors que je fouillais dans le placard à la recherche de mes rollers, une paire de converse nous rejoignit.

« - J'ai déjà donné ma réponse Nate. Vous pouvez repartir et sans moi dans vos bagages ! J'ai assez donnée, je crois… J'y peux rien, s'il est irrécupérable !

J'avais parlé comme s'il n'était pas là, sachant très bien qu'il m'entendait. Ayant trouvé ce que je voulais, je me relevais et croisais le regard étonné de ma meilleure amie.

« - Jenny, voici Nate et Shane Gray, ajoutais-je froidement. Nate, je te présente ma meilleure amie et ma conscience…

« - Et accessoirement sa secrétaire ! Alors comme ça, c'est toi Shane Gray, demanda-t-elle au leader du groupe.

Celui-ci du acquiescer, puisqu'elle reprit :

« - Espèce de … J'vais te réduire en …

Elle s'était mise en colère rapidement. Il faut dire qu'elle savait toutes les vacheries qu'il m'avait faites alors forcément.

« - En rien du tout ! Allez on y va, la coupais-je en la prenant par le bras.

Seulement, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil, fixant toujours méchamment le garçon. J'eus soudainement pitié pour lui. Je la connaissais. Jenny était la douceur incarnée et s'énervait rarement, mais j'avais vu une fois une Jenny en colère et je peux vous dire que c'est pas beau à voir ! Il vaut mieux être son amie dans ces cas-là. Elle se tourna vers moi.

« - Comment ça, rien du tout ? Ce mec, pardon ce détritus de la pire espèce, a osé insinuer que tu ne pouvais pas attirer un gars et toi, tu laisses couler ? Je t'ai connu plus combattive, Mitchie Torrès.

« - Certains combats sont perdus d'avance, alors ça ne sert à rien de s'user les nerfs ! _Let's go_ ! Désolée, on a quelque chose de prévu, mais j'ai été ravie de te revoir. J'espère que votre voyage de retour se passera sans encombre et désolée que tu sois venu pour rien. Passe mon bonjour à Jason et Asha !

Je sortis et enfilais mes rollers, alors que ma meilleure amie me rejoignait. Une fois prête, je mis les lunettes et nous partîmes sans un mot. Pour ma part, j'espérais qu'à mon retour, ils seraient repartis à Miami. J'appréciais beaucoup Nate mais revoir Shane m'avait fait mal. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est que j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Durant une heure, nous ne dîmes rien, puis elle me questionna sur Nate. Souriant, je lui racontais ce que je savais du garçon. Rien de sa vie de star forcément, puisque je n'écoutais jamais Jeanne, mais sur comment il agissait dans la vie réelle. Avec maturité et simplicité. J'ajoutais ses goûts et ses dégoûts, que je connaissais et enchaînais sur son côté protecteur envers ma petite personne ce qui la fit bien rire. Vers midi, nous fîmes une pause repas avant de repartir à l'aventure. Le coin était super avec beaucoup de parcs et une zone résidentielle. vraiment agréable. On se serait cru dans un village perdu au milieu de nul part. Quand nous en eûmes fait le tour, elle nous dirigea vers la petite rivière qui était en dehors de la ville. A cet instant, je me sentis vraiment en vacances. Sur les bords, des familles pique-niquaient, pêchaient ou se baladaient à vélo. Les enfants jouaient et certains jeunes de notre âge, étaient simplement allongés entrain de bronzer. Je m'arrêtais et contemplais le spectacle. C'était vraiment beau ! Jenny m'interrogea du regard et secouant la tête, je la rejoignis. Nous longeâmes les bords de l'eau durant une nouvelle heure avant de rentrer tranquillement. Elle me raccompagna et je lui proposais d'entrer boire, nos gourdes étant vides depuis pas mal de temps.

« - C'est moi, papa !

Maman nous rejoignit et soupira devant notre état. Il faut dire que nous avions pas mal bronzés, mais nous étions aussi toutes dégoulinantes de sueur. Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de piquer un sprint dans la rue. Maman nous servit de quoi rafraîchir et nous nous affalâmes sur les chaises de la cuisine pour lui raconter notre balade.

« - Tu aurais du voir, comme c'était beau. Le bonheur en direct… Ils avaient l'air d'être tous heureux, je regrette de ne plus avoir envie de dessiner, sinon je crois que j'aurais adoré le croquer !

« - Clair, c'était génial, surtout quand t'as failli rentrer en collision avec une grand-mère, s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

« - Oui bon, je suis maladroite, j'y peux rien. Et puis, elle n'avait qu'à pas se trouver là et toc. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a foncée dedans exprès.

Je ris devant ma bêtise puis maman m'annonça une curieuse nouvelle.

« - Sam est en ville, tu le savais ? Enfin bref, je l'ai invité à manger à la maison ce soir, avec les deux garçons qui l'accompagne. Ils sont charmants ! Surtout celui qui a les cheveux raides.

« - Shane Gray ? Charmant ? Pourquoi pas adorable, gentil, bien éduqué et agréable tant que tu y es ? C'est une teigne ce garçon. Bon je monte me laver. Je te raccompagne Jen ?

« - Tu n'as qu'à rester manger également. Tu passes tellement de nuit ici, que je suis sûre que tu as des vêtements dans l'armoire de Mitchie, assura ma mère.

Pas faux ! Nous rîmes, sachant pertinemment, qu'elle avait raison. Je la laissais se laver la première pendant que je réfléchissais à ma tenue. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'être jolie, pour autant, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que ses remarques m'avaient blessées. Ma meilleure amie me laissa la place et je partis me laver. La journée étant chaude, je ne pouvais me permettre de mettre un pull sans être ridicule. Je finis par mettre un slim noir et une tunique rouge sombre. C'est stupide mais je savais, grâce à Jeanne, que sa couleur préférée était le vert, donc, comme le rouge s'oppose au vert dans le cercle chromatique, ça me paraissait un bon choix. J'avais pensé attacher mes cheveux, mais finalement, je les laissais libre. Descendant au salon, j'espérais pouvoir discuter avec Jenny avant qu'ils arrivent, seulement j'eus la désagréable, ou agréable surprise en fonction de qui je parle, de les voir déjà là. Grognant, je me laissais tomber sur le fauteuil libre et croisais les bras, en fixant le coin de la pièce. Ma meilleure amie revint du jardin et se laissa tomber sur le même fauteuil que moi. Je lui fis remarquer qu'elle était sur moi, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire était que j'étais confortable, pour un sac d'os. J'échangeais un regard avec Nate et nous rîmes.

**From chris87 :** a très bientôt pour un diner explosif… ou pas.. donnez moi votre avis.. comment le voyez-vous ?

_« Et voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Au prochain chapitre, le fameux repas ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !_

_Time Tell Will ! ! ! »_


	17. Demande !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. Comment vous allez ? Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Avant de laisser la place aux reviews, je voulais vous dire, pensez à lire en bas, c'est plein de bonnes nouvelles lol. On commence par **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **MissLizzie** (Salut miss. En effet, il a mis son ego sous son mouchoir et s'est assis dessus (et c'est tant mieux) mais comme elle ne le laisse pas en placer une, pour qu'il s'excuse, c'est un peu short avouons-le mdr. Mais heureusement, il ne semble pas vouloir abandonner. Jordan ? Non, il n'est plus prévu au programme de cette fic, navrée (s'il te manquait) mdr. Bisous), **Lia Rose** (Salut miss. Merci pour tes commentaires, ils m'ont fait super plaisir. Comme promis la suite, et rassure-toi la fin est encore loin mdr. Et fais-toi plaisir et sois contradictoire, je le suis tout le temps perso lol. Bisous), **Dborah** (Hello toi. Ravie que cette fiction te plaise. T'as pas choisie la plus joyeuse mais comme elle est belle, je te pardonne (oh l'autre je joue à quoi là ? mdr) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.), et enfin ma petite **Sarah** (Salut la miss. Ptdrrrr les yeux de Mitchie vont s'ouvrir. Shane ça sera plus long. Ou plus cours en fait, tu sauras rien. Sauf qu'à la fin … Y aura une fin ptdrr. Mais non, elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Pour elle, elle l'apprécie c'est tout. C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Notre rebelle ? L'espace d'une nanoseconde et demie (note la précision presque chirurgicale lol), je me demandais de qui tu parlais lol. Mais enfin, il agit en homme et s'excuse … Enfin, il essaie mais comme elle ne le laisse pas en placer une, c'est dur lol. Nate et Jason ? Tu oublies Asha qui leur a ouvert les noeils, mais oui EUX l'ont compris au moins. Reste à ouvrir les yeux à la tête d'enclume et à la rêveuse ! Héhé ! En tout cas, _I'm back_ (ça sera plus sûre à partir du début septembre mais en logique, c'est bon lol) Bisous miss à bientôt.)

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Et _Naturally_ merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et tous les services qu'elle m'a rendue. Choupette, _I like you. Truly and I never could to thanks pour everything you make for me_. (SI je me trompe pas, c'est correcte et lisible … Après les fautes … lol Y en a sûre quoi !)

**Chapitre 16 : Demande !**

POV de Shane

J'avoue que quand la mère de Mitchie nous a invités à manger, j'ai été un peu réticent au départ. Sa fille avait l'air d'avoir la rancune tenace et je me demandais pour quelle raison, je devais vraiment m'excuser. J'étais conscient de l'avoir blessé, nul doute sur ce point, mais avec laquelle de mes nombreuses remarques désobligeantes ? Aussi quand Nate avait accepté en mon nom, j'avais été septique, mais il m'avait alors expliqué que je tenais l'occasion de mieux la connaître et que je saurais donc quoi dire pour qu'elle me pardonne. Bon grès mal grès, je m'étais assis au salon et nous avions passé la journée à faire plus ample connaissance avec la famille Torrès. J'avoue que je fus surpris. Je n'imaginais pas ses parents ainsi. Je savais que sa mère était cordon bleu, mais de là à avoir son propre service traiteur, y a une marge. Elle semblait en plus plutôt équilibrée, ni trop artiste comme Mitchie, ni pas assez. Du à sa fille, sûrement, quant à son père, après m'avoir expliqué que la prochaine fois que je faisais pleurer son bébé dixit Jack, il se mettrait lui aussi à faire de l'art en se servant de moi pour reproduire un Picasso, il s'était avéré être ce genre de personne qui peut parler de tout. Il était au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait à travers le monde et se sentait concerné dès que la vie d'un enfant était en danger. Somme toute, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante et enrichissante. Seulement, je déchantais lorsque j'entendis Connie annoncer à ma petite artiste qu'on mangeait là. Remarquez, elle nous trouve charmant, surtout moi, c'est un bon point.

« - Shane Gray ? Charmant ? Pourquoi pas adorable, gentil, bien éduqué et agréable ? C'est une teigne ce garçon, s'énerva-t-elle. Bon je monte me laver ! Je te raccompagne Jen ?

J'échangeais un regard avec mon meilleur ami. La partie était loin d'être gagnée. Jack et Sam étaient partis au jardin, pour je ne sais quelle raison et un quart d'heure plus tard, Jenny entra dans le salon en souriant. Sourire qui fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle nous vit. Se tournant vers moi d'un bloc, elle dit :

« - J'ai promis à Mitchie de ne pas te tuer parce que, selon elle, ça prendrait trop de temps à retrouver une personne de ton talent pour le groupe, mais fais-là encore souffrir une seule fois et je te jure que je prends le premier avion en partance et superstar ou pas, je te démembre !

« - Elle a beaucoup souffert, demanda Nate.

Aussitôt son visage s'adoucit. Etait-ce une curiosité locale ? Mitchie agissait pareille. Elle arrivait à se calmer en une seconde.

« - Elle est revenue dans un sale état ! Elle pleurait sans cesse et c'est le cas encore aujourd'hui quand on parle d'une certaine grosse tête. Elle mange très peu et reste apathique, or ce n'est pas la Mitchie que je connais. Celle que je connais souffre d'hyper activité, puisqu'elle ne peut pas rester une demi-heure sans peindre ou dessiner ! Tout comme ceux qui souffre d'hyperactivité et qui ont besoin de se défouler sans cesse, Mitchie a besoin de s'occuper l'esprit en reproduisant ou imaginant des choses ! … Bon, si on me cherche, je suis partit asticoter son père. Il déteste qu'on se moque de son tout petit bébé, mais c'est trop tentant … Si je ne suis pas revenue dans trois jours, dites à Mitchie que je lui lègue tout et qu'il faut qu'elle cherche mon corps dans le jardin !

Sans un mot de plus, elle se rua dans le jardin et lorsque les deux adultes en revinrent, elle ne suivit pas. Ils se rassirent, tout en discutant politique. Sujet qui nous dépassait largement. La porte s'ouvrit et elle arriva, en souriant, puis nous aperçus. Son sourire fondit et elle s'installa sur un fauteuil en fixant un point dans le vide, le visage complètement fermé. Vraiment pas gagné. Sa meilleure amie finit par revenir et s'affala sur elle. Elle eut beau lui faire remarquer qu'elle était là, Jenny haussa les épaules, décrétant qu'elle était assez confortable pour un sac d'os. Elles rirent, puis se mirent à jacasser entre elles. A plusieurs reprises cependant, la jeune femme nous lança des perches, nous invitant à entrer dans leur conversation ce que Nate fit avec plaisir. Pour ma part, je préférais rester en retrait et qu'elle s'amuse un peu. Après tout, j'étais là pour observer, non ? Je ne la quittais donc pas des yeux, tout en me faisant discret. Je n'étais pas James Bond, mais personne ne sembla remarquer mon manège. En plus, il y avait quelque chose qui m'empêchait clairement d'intervenir dans leur conversation. Mais j'ignorais ce que c'était. Jenny évoqua un drôle de passe-temps de sa meilleure amie. D'après elle, Mitchie avait écrit une mélodie pour chaque personne de sa classe et pouvait donc à loisir faire ce qu'elle voulait d'eux, puisqu'elle avait mis des notes sur les sentiments.

« - Tu nous jouerais un truc, steuplé ma Mitchounette-D'amour-Que-J'aime-A-La-Folie-Folle-Furieuse ? Sinon, je te fais pleins de bisous jusqu'à l'overdose !

Quelle déclaration ! Haussant les épaules, elle expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps, mais elle n'eut pas gain de cause, puisque sa meilleure amie mit sa menace à exécution. Elle accepta donc aussitôt et elles montèrent avec Nate. Jenny revint et me fit signe de monter. Comme nous étions en retrait, je lui demandais pourquoi elle agissait ainsi alors que manifestement, j'étais néfaste pour l'équilibre de son amie.

« - J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et si elle en a conscience, mais elle semble, bizarrement, aller mieux depuis que t'es là !

Elle haussa les épaules et entra en terrain conquis. Quand j'étais venu ce matin, je n'avais pas vraiment observé la pièce, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Un synthé avec une guitare dans un coin, un chevalet avec des pots de peintures, de crayons et autres, s'alignaient sur son bureau, qui côtoyait une cd thèque presque aussi grande que la mienne, des tableaux aux murs et un ordinateur portable sur son chevet. Son lit, normalement blanc, avait été parsemé de tâches en tout genre, tout comme son armoire. Quant aux murs, ils étaient de couleur parme. Jenny s'assit sur le lit et Nate prit place sur le fauteuil. Pour ma part, je m'adossais au mur. Prenant sa guitare, elle soupira et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, allongée à présent.

« - Hum, voyons ! … Marcie qui découvre que Chad la trompe avec Justine ! Elle lui fait une scène dans la cafète.

J'observais Mitchie qui acquiesça simplement, avant de s'y mettre. J'ignorais qui était qui dans la mélodie, mais on sentait bien la colère et la peine de la jeune femme. A la fin de son solo, nous applaudîmes de concert. Elle avait vraiment un sacré talent de compositrice. Elle nous sourit, mais je vis qu'il sonnait faux. C'est alors que Connie nous appela pour manger. J'ignore si elle le fit exprès ou non, mais Jenny embarqua Nate et se lança dans une conversation sur notre vie, nous laissant volontairement seuls. Inspirant un bon coup, je retentais de m'excuser. Seulement, une fois encore, elle me stoppa avant même que j'eus développé ma première idée, arguant qu'elle attendait simplement que la soirée se termine pour être débarrassée de moi ! Ok, ce n'est pas fair-play ça, si ? Nous arrivâmes et elle fusilla des yeux sa meilleure amie qui s'assit à côté d'elle. Ses deux parents et Sam dans un coin. Pour ma part, j'étais à côté de notre agent, Nate de l'autre côté, puis Jenny et Mitchie se retrouvait face à moi. Elle n'eut pas l'air ravie de ce détail, mais s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire. Le repas fut un régal et je félicitais sa mère. Repensant à ce que sa fille m'avait dit, j'ajoutais :

« - C'est presque aussi bon que le repas espagnol que Mitchie nous a fait une fois !

Connie me regarda interrogative avant de fixer sa fille, lui demandant si elle avait vraiment cuisiné espagnol. Sa fille lui assura que oui, ajoutant que c'était ce jour-là que je l'avais harcelé pour lui donner des cours alors que je ne savais pas faire chauffer de l'eau sans la faire bouillir. Pour ma part, je retenais de cette journée la douche à l'œuf que j'avais prise. Mais chacun ses souvenirs. Durant le repas, je me rendis vite compte que si moi j'observais Mitchie, sa mère me regardait moi. Se douterait-elle de mes intentions ? Plus qu'honorable, vu que je souhaite simplement m'excuser.

Finalement, le repas fut agréable. Je n'avais pas réussi à m'excuser, puisqu'elle refusait de me parler, mais hormis ce point, essentiel soit dit en passant, tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Je notais surtout que Nate semblait charmé par Jenny, artiste elle aussi mais ayant plus les pieds sur terre que sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui était vraiment belle ce soir, habillée avec cette tunique rouge. Un haut vermillon et elle passerait facilement pour une femme fatale. Je chassais cette idée de mon esprit et suivis le mouvement lorsque tout le monde alla au salon. Nous reprîmes nos places, étant plus serrés. Fidèle à elle-même, Mitchie s'assit au sol, au pied de sa meilleure amie mais ne participa pas à la conversation. Nate me demanda mon avis sur _Nightwish_ et je déclarais simplement que leur musique était acceptable, arguant que j'écoutais peu l'album que j'avais hormis deux ou trois quand je voulais réfléchir.

« - Mitchie c'est la même chose. Elle adore …C'est laquelle ta préférée Mitchounette ?

« - _Meadows of heaven_, soupira-t-elle.

Etrange, nous avions les mêmes goûts sur ce point, cela dit, elle ne se donna pas la peine de donner son opinion sur le groupe et tout en parlant musique avec eux, je notais qu'elle regardait le jardin avec envie. Elle finit par se lever et y aller. Intrigué, je la suivis et je notais qu'elle était allongée sur l'herbe et qu'elle fixait le ciel en murmurant doucement. Quand je m'approchais, je notais qu'elle chantait une chanson qui m'était inconnue. Du moins les paroles, puisqu'elle avait beaucoup joué et fredonné cet air à la maison.

POV de Mitchie

Je n'étais pas allongée depuis trente secondes que je l'entendis arriver. Je ne dis rien, songeant qu'il partirait peut-être, mais il n'en fit rien. Son visage entra dans mon champ de vision, puis disparu en descendant. Il s'était assis. Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semblait, pour ma part, je préférais fredonner _This is me_. Soupirant, je repensais aux nombreuses fois qu'il avait voulu s'excuser et sans lâcher le ciel des yeux, je lui demandais pourquoi !

« - Pourquoi quoi, Mitchie ?

« - Pourquoi, tu tiens tant à ce que je te pardonne ?

« - Parce que je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ce que j'ai dit ! Et parce que sous la colère, je n'ai pas employé les bons termes. Tu sais quand tu m'as parlé de Jordan qui voulait prendre des cours, j'en ai conclus que tu voulais me demander de lui en donner. Et je n'ai pas apprécié.

« - C'était ce que je comptais te demander ! Je savais que tu refuserais, je ne suis pas aussi stupide qu'on le croit, j'ai bien vu votre guerre et j'avais l'impression d'être un pion entre vous ! C'était la course à celui qui rallierait Mitchie à sa cause. Mais par cette question, je voulais juste te faire dire les raisons qui font que tu le détestes tant ! Tu sembles trop vivre dans le passé, ce qui t'empêche d'avancer. C'est là tout le problème au fond !

« - T'as pas tord dans le fond ! Du moins pour Jordan c'était ça. Il s'est aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais il ne savait pas quoi, du coup il a simplement cherché à te séparer de moi. Je me serai retrouvé seul, une nouvelle fois ! Depuis Ophélie, t'es la première fille avec qui je parle aussi bien, hormis Asha !

Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'assimiler l'information. Me tournant vers lui, je demandais :

« - Et pourquoi agissais-tu ainsi alors ? A nous éloigner ? Si ça se trouve, ton frère me plait !

« - Il ne peut pas te plaire ! Enfin physiquement peut-être, mais vous êtes psychologiquement non compatible. J'ai simplement voulu l'empêcher de te briser le cœur ! Il n'a pas l'intention d'apprendre à jouer de la guitare, il voulait juste te faire croire que tu lui avais communiqué ta passion pour l'art en général. Je le connais et je voulais juste te protéger, après si tu as juste envie qu'il « t'allonge », pour reprendre son terme préféré, libre à toi !

Je grimaçais à l'idée. Je n'avais jamais eu de copain, alors coucher avec un gars, sans amour, je ne voulais pas. Je me remis face au ciel et réfléchissais.

« - Je … Excuse-moi ! Au bord de la piscine, je ne voulais pas dire que tu n'étais pas attirante, mais simplement qu'il se moquait de toi ! Au contraire, t'es vraiment mignonne et attachante, pleine de vie et … Enfin bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est que c'est juste ton physique qui attirait mon frère, pas ta personnalité et je ne te connais peut être pas assez, mais à mon avis, tu mérites mieux que lui !

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de l'écouter me complimenter. Lorsqu'il se tut, le silence se réinstalla et aucun de nous ne chercha à le briser. J'ignore à quoi il songeait mais pour ma part, je pesais le pour et le contre. Au fond, je n'étais pas spécialement rancunière et le fait qu'il soit venu en personne s'excuser était un bon point, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter, une nouvelle fois, ses piques et ses remarques amères sur la vie.

Nous restâmes une demi-heure ou peut-être plus à ne rien dire, puis Jenny nous appela. Je soupirais et m'assis au sol. Shane me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et lorsque nous fûmes face à face, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et s'excusa sincèrement de son attitude. Je fus déstabilisée par son regard. Il était si profond et intense, que je ne pu que l'excuser. Il me sourit et me remercia. Nous rentrâmes au salon et Nate nous regarda curieux. Je haussais simplement les épaules. Je lui avais pardonné, certes, mais je ne voulais toujours pas revenir.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, ils ne sont pas repartis le lendemain. Au contraire, à présent, ils cherchaient un moyen de me convaincre de revenir à la villa. Officiellement mon contrat se terminait le premier septembre et nous n'étions que le quinze aout. Il me restait donc deux semaines à faire, mais je ne voulais pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'était excusé qu'il avait changé. Autant dire que dès qu'ils venaient s'incruster dans mon quotidien, la conversation tournait à cette histoire. Comment convaincre Mitchie ? La grande question ! Encore maintenant, alors qu'avec Jenny, nous étions seules dans mon salon, mes parents travaillant, ils nous avaient rejoints. Et une fois encore, ils firent toutes sortes de promesses idiotes, comme de bien se comporter, d'écouter ce que je disais et Nate alla même jusqu'à m'assurer qu'il ferait mon lit tous les matins …

« - Non, mais comment peux-tu dire non à de pareilles promesses Mitchounette ? Ils sont entrain de se plier en quatre juste pour toi. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour connaître la même chose.

Je souris en songeant que depuis quelques jours, elle semblait plus joyeuse. Je l'avais même surprise à penser souvent à Nate. J'en étais donc venue à penser qu'il lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Espérons que c'était réciproque, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Shane m'assura que je l'avais changé mais qu'il restait encore un peu de travail et je soupirais. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je déclarais :

« - Je te laisse une journée pour me convaincre que tu as réellement changé, en mieux et ensuite je prendrais ma décision. Vingt quatre heures et pas une de plus.

Il me fit un grand sourire et accepta le marché. Quand maman revint au soir, je lui demandais l'autorisation pour qu'il reste dormir, à titre exceptionnel, à la maison afin qu'il me prouve qu'il avait changé. Elle accepta en instaurant des règles inutiles. La plus idiote fut que nous devrions dormir chacun dans un lit et dans une chambre différente.

« - Euh, maman, on ne sort pas ensemble, assurais-je alors qu'il était dans la pièce.

« - Nous sommes juste amis, madame Torrès !

Elle acquiesça mais je crus l'entendre dire « pour le moment ». Mais je n'en étais pas sûre. La soirée passa lentement, puis nous allâmes nous coucher. Selon moi, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il avait définitivement changé, mais peut-être jouait-il un rôle ? C'était ce que je pensais en tout cas. Cependant, le lendemain, je fus surprise de le voir aider ma mère à la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Papa était partit travailler et elle n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir son service traiteur. Ils me saluèrent tout deux avec le sourire et je notais qu'il était déjà habillé et douché, à en croire les quelques mèches humides dans son cou. Nous mangeâmes puis, j'allais me laver. Lorsque je redescendis il était seul et discutait au téléphone avec Jason. Je l'écoutais donc quelques secondes. Il lui assura, en riant, que je l'avais pardonné dans la journée et donc qu'il avait intérêt à retrouver la villa debout. Il enchaina ensuite sur un projet du groupe. J'entrais donc et saluais le jeune homme.

« - Il te passe le bonjour, ainsi qu'Asha, m'informa-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et on sonna à la porte. L'abandonnant, j'allais ouvrir pour voir Nate et Jenny devant la porte. Intéressant … Il raccrocha rapidement et ma meilleure amie proposa qu'on leur fasse découvrir notre ville. Sachant pertinemment ce que ça aller engendrer, j'allais refuser, seulement Shane fut plus rapide et accepta. Riant sous cape, elle nous prévint qu'elle revenait dans dix minutes, puis courut jusque chez elle. J'échangeais un regard avec mon nouvel ami, lorsqu'on nous aperçûmes que Nate la suivait des yeux. Soupirant, je déclarais :

« - Vous ne savez pas dans quelle galère vous vous êtes fourrés …

Ils rirent, mais lorsque jenny revint avec deux paires de rollers supplémentaires, ils déglutirent. Je préparais un sac avec beaucoup d'eau et de quoi manger, puis j'allais me changer. Je mis un débardeur bleu et un short noir avant de rejoindre les autres. Ils étaient tous prêts. Nous sortîmes et enfilâmes nos rollers. Heureusement qu'ils avaient toujours une casquette et leurs lunettes de soleil. Ils risquaient moins d'être reconnus. Les premières minutes furent laborieuses puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas fait. Après ce petit temps d'adaptation, nous avons pu profiter pleinement de notre virée. Je freinais cependant Jenny qui adorait la compétition. Ils n'étaient pas encore aptes à jouer à ce jeu. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Shane se rangea de mon côté et nous laissâmes les deux autres piquer un sprint. Roulant à sa vitesse, je demandais en riant doucement.

« - Rassure-moi, Nate ne se vexera pas d'être battue par une fille ?

« - Pas quand elle lui plait, m'assura-t-il.

Nous nous sourîmes complices et lorsque nous les rejoignîmes, Jenny se congratulait d'avoir gagnée avant d'assurer à Nate qu'il s'était quand même bien battu. Ils burent, puis nous reprîmes à allure tranquille. Nous leurs montrâmes nos endroits préférés puis les bords de la rivière. Une fois encore, elle s'était transformée en plage et j'observais les alentours, sans me soucier d'où mes roues passaient. Seulement, je butais contre une pierre qui n'avait rien à faire là et je commençais à tomber quand Shane me rattrapa. Il me tint contre lui et comme la première fois, dans sa piscine, j'eus des frissons lorsque nos épidermes entrèrent en contact. Je le remerciais les joues plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire, dans ce genre de situation. Il me murmura que le plaisir était pour lui, puis me relâcha. Naturellement, Jenny ne se fit pas prier pour se moquer de moi, mais je laissais couler. Après tout, c'était de notoriété publique que je me cassais souvent la figure, trop peu attentive à mon environnement. Nous nous reposâmes dans un endroit assez à l'écart des autres et je m'allongeais face au ciel. Il était quelque part vers quinze heures et je ne rêvais que d'une chose. M'asseoir sur le canapé et dessiner la scène d'aujourd'hui.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions chez moi. Les garçons étaient passés à leur hôtel prendre une douche et de notre côté, nous nous lavions chez moi. Une fois propres, nous nous installâmes dans ma chambre, elle sur mon lit, moi au sol et je la questionnais sur sa relation, « amicale » avec Nate. Elle rougit en arguant qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi, je parlais. Je ris et lui demandais :

« - S'il te proposait de venir chez eux une semaine, tu irais ? Histoire de mieux le connaître ?

« - Pourquoi pas, après tout t'en es pas morte et puis Nate a l'air plus sympa ! Pourquoi ?

« - Comme ça, déclarais-je ayant déjà un plan à l'esprit.

Les garçons sonnèrent et nous hurlâmes un « c'est ouvert », afin de ne pas bouger. Cependant le sujet de conversation changea du tout au tout. Or de question qu'ils entendent qu'on parlait d'eux. Ils montèrent et nous rejoignîmes. Nate s'assit près de moi, à même le sol, tandis que son ami prenait mon fauteuil de bureau. Durant une grosse demi-heure, ils parlèrent de sujets légers, quant à moi, je songeais que les vingt-quatre heures étaient terminées. Je devais donc donner ma réponse. Souriant, j'attendis qu'ils me posent la question, puisque hormis aujourd'hui, elle était revenue souvent dans les conversations. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisque dix minutes plus tard, ils regardèrent l'heure. Frappant dans ses mains, Shane dit :

« - Bon Mitchie, la journée est passée ! As-tu une réponse, positive, à nous donner ? Sachant qu'on refuse tout « non » !

« - Je … C'est d'accord Shane, à une condition !

« - Tout ce que tu voudras, assura-t-il.

« - J'emmène ma conscience dans mes bagages.

« - Mitchie, petite peste, hurla ma meilleure amie. Attend que je t'attrape.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et je fis de même alors qu'elle me courait après et je me dirigeais vers le jardin. Je tournais rapidement à gauche et entrais dans le garage. Elle m'y suivit et je me cachais. Elle passa sans me voir et sortit par la porte donnant dans la maison. J'attendis quelques minutes, puis retournais au jardin. J'entrais chez moi sans bruit et remontais à l'étage. Alors que j'étais dans le couloir, elle sortit de ma chambre. Elle voulut se jeter sur moi, mais les garçons la retinrent.

« - On va pas la retenir longtemps, tu devrais te sauv … Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour être dans cet état, demanda Shane amusé.

Fronçant les sourcils, j'observais ma tenue, pleine de poussière. Rougissant, je répondis :

« - Euh, je me suis cachée sous la voiture dans le garage ! Alors ma conscience, t'es d'accord ? Je te jure que tu n'en mourras pas. Je te servirais de garde du corps, si tu veux !

Elle grogna mais finit par acquiescer. Les garçons acceptèrent puis nous nous réinstallâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'absentais le temps de me changer et lorsque je revins, Jenny m'informa que nous partions le lendemain.

Et voilà ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on retourne à la villa ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Voilà, afin que tout le monde ait les réponses à leur reviews, je poste ici les réponses aux vôtres sur les anciens chapitres que **chris87** a posté pour moi. Tout d'abord donc, les Reviews du Chapitre 15 : **laura** (Salut miss. Voici la suite, qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous), **Lia Rose** (Hello miss. T'as raison, je vous ai laissé sur votre fin pour ce chapitre, mais la suite est arrivée assez rapidement donc ça compose. Surtout que bonne nouvelle, à partir de mainte, je reprends les postes et ils seront hebdomadaires ! J'espère que tu liras toujours. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, C**harl2ne**, **nouna**, **MissLizzie** (Salut toi, ravie de te revoir parmi nous et merci. Ouais enfin les autres comprennent pourquoi ils se haïssent comme ça (J'ai envie de leur hurler que « c'est pour mieux cacher qu'ils s'aiment bande d'idiots » mais bon comme je suis l'auteur … C'est un peu de ma faute lol.) Sinon oui en effet, on en apprend plus sur le passé et sur le pourquoi elle est comme ça ! Comme t'as lu, il s'est bien pointer à Greenville (Alabama) pour faire ses excuses mais elle ne l'a pas vraiment fait languir … Pour ce point lool. Promis, le jeu du chat et de la souris reprend aujourd'hui mais … Qui est qui ? :p Pour ton HS désolée, j'ignorais même l'existence de cette fiction, mais si tu ne trouves plus l'auteur c'est qu'il s'est désinscrit du site. Bisous), **Ladyanahi**, **aureliascot** (Salut toi. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous miss), **KJ** (Salut. Ravie que cette fic te plaise. J'espère que ça perdurera. La suite, _now!_ Bisous), **Sarah** (Hiya toi. Comment va depuis le temps ? Ravie que tu aimes toujours autant. Tout finit par s'arranger mais c'est long et fastidieux. Parfois juste folklo mais bon. Ouais, la pauvre Choupine, elle déprime sec quand il est pas là et qu'il se comporte en … (Mot interdit aux mineurs :p) Comme tu vois, quand il est là, elle va mieux et elle rayonne quand il s'excuse ! ^^ Quant à Nate et Jenny … Ouais, le contact passe très bien entre eux ! Désolée, Mitchie prof de philo revient pas encore mais _soon, I promise you_. Bisous miss. 3.) et **He Was Once You And Me** pour ce chapitre.

Voilà merci à vous tous pour votre soutiens, votre patience, et vos mots. Ils m'ont vraiment touché, et c'est avec un plaisir, indescriptible que je vousposte enfin le nouveau chapitre. De plus, je suis en mesure de vous dire que mon retour signifie également que je reprends la fic, Une rencontre déterminante. Nouveau chapitre ce soir, et un autre jeudi (pour reprendre normalement. Bisous à tous et encore une fois **MERCI** pour tout.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	18. Deux semaines !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. J'espère que votre semaine a été bonne. Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe rien de très important. Sauf peut-être un moment que vous attendez genre … Depuis dix chapitres. J'en dis pas plus. En attendant, on passe aux rars Merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Bonilia**, et **Miss** **Lizzie** (Salut miss. Ravie de te revoir. C'est vrai qu'entre Nate et Jenny, tout commence, mais c'est plutôt bien partit, non ? Ouais, mais le père de Mitchie le voit moins. Et puis, c'est un truc de fille non ! Tu soulèves là un point important, faut-il que Jordan soit présent à la villa pour que Shane et Mitchie s'avoue ce qu'ils ressentent pour l'autre ? Débat ouvert sur ma page facebook (Missy Tagada si t'es intéressée) Bisous), **Lia Rose** (Salut miss. Pour tes idées, je vais y penser, c'est juré ptdrrr. On a vu, je crois, que Mitchie ne tenait pas l'alcool, on va pas récidiver, tu crois pas ? mdr Bisous) **Sarah** (Hey miss. _Welcome_ ! ^^ Et oui, ils commencent enfin à se rapprocher. Espérons que ça continue, parce qu'entre-nous, ça devient long mdr. Enfin comme tu le verra dans ce chapitre, ils sont bien parti ^^. Sinon pour Nate et Jenny, _in fact_, ils se rapprochent aussi et devine, c'est pas fini mdr. Ouais tout le monde là-bas, ça va être la révolution mdr Bisous), pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

Merci à **Chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 17 Deux semaines !**

POV de Shane

La soirée fut agréable et nous rentrâmes, ensuite, à notre hôtel promptement. Nous devions faire nos sacs, prévenir Sam et Jason et payer la note. En plus, la journée avait été longue et j'avais mal aux pieds. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, me coucher. Naturellement Nate était ravi que Jenny vienne avec Mitchie, aussi je me fis un plaisir de le questionner sur elle. Il vira rouge brique et retourna la situation à son avantage en me posant plusieurs questions sur notre artiste. Selon lui, j'en pinçais pour elle. N'importe quoi ! Elle était gentille certes et j'aimais parler avec elle, mais de la à dire que je l'aimais, il y a une marge.

« - Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à lui faire des farces et des remarques ? Parce que d'un point de vue extérieur, on dirait que tu ne veux pas qu'elle t'oublie. D'ailleurs Asha a une théorie très intéressante à ce sujet …

« - J'aime bien la taquiner, y a rien de mal à ça. Bon je vais me coucher !

Aussitôt, je m'enfuis de sa chambre et regagnais la mienne. Je l'entendis cependant se moquer de moi, avant que je ne ferme sa porte. Ils ont tout faux ! Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je l'apprécie simplement pour ce qu'elle est. Même si j'ignore qui elle est vraiment, j'en ai eu un aperçu aujourd'hui et ca m'a plut. C'était presqu'aussi agréable que lorsque je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. J'avoue, j'aime la sentir contre moi, mais ça ne fait pas de moi une victime de l'amour, si ? Non ! Bon alors où ont-ils été pêché cette attirance soudaine ? Secouant la tête, je me couchais. Vivement qu'on retourne à la maison. Les matelas ici sont trop durs.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais fait un drôle de rêve, certes agréable certes, mais étrange. Il ne ressemblait pas à ceux que je faisais habituellement. Dans celui là, Mitchie et moi étions ensemble. Impossible, surtout que Jordan n'existait pas, puisque je ne l'avais pas vu. Haussant les épaules, je me levais sans enthousiasme et commençais à me préparer en songeant qu'on retournait à la villa ce soir. Ragaillardi par cette bonne nouvelle, je mis plus de temps à me préparer. Etrange, ce n'était pas mon genre de me faire beau pour voyager habituellement. Quand je fus prêt, je fis ma valise et rejoignis mon meilleur ami. Lui aussi semblait s'être préparé avec plus que soin que d'habitude. Il me regarda et nous échangeâmes un sourire. Si on nous demande, je dirais que c'est pour l'image du groupe. On ne peut pas arriver dans un lieu public débraillé, de toute manière. J'allais payer la note et montais dans la limousine. Celle-ci nous déposa devant chez Mitchie et nous restâmes interdits en les voyant danser devant la maison en chantant. J'avoue que la _Macarena_ n'est pas ma chanson préférée, mais là, j'adorerais la danser avec elle. Je secouais la tête et mon ami les appela. Elles se stoppèrent d'un coup et nous rejoignirent avec leurs sacs. Elles nous saluèrent avec froideur et tandis que mon artiste boudait dans son coin, Jenny nous dit :

« - Y a intérêt à ce que le voyage se passe bien, parce qu'on était en plein cérémonial de chance chez les indiens scout de Mars !

Nous la regardâmes, incrédules et elle nous expliqua.

« - Avant chaque voyage en avion, on danse la _Macarena_ trois fois de suite et la _Danse Des_ _Canards_ pour nous porter chance. C'est une tradition des scouts indiens de Mars, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, vraiment aucune culture !

Aussitôt, elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Je n'avais pas trop suivi mais bon, je songeais que c'était une ânerie sans doute. Le voyage en voiture fut rapide mais notre avion n'arrivait que dans une heure. Nous nous assîmes à l'écart et elles se regardèrent. Echangeant un sourire, elles se levèrent en mettant quelque chose dans leur poche. Inquiet, je les regardais, ainsi que Nate. Qu'allaient-elles faire ? Elles se placèrent au milieu de la pièce et discutèrent quelques secondes accordant ce qu'elles avaient pris, puis nous firent face. Avec un grand sourire, elles reprirent leur tradition des indiens Mars scout, ou un truc du genre. Je crus qu'on allait les montrer du doigt en rigolant mais bientôt d'autres personnes se joignirent à elles et elles chantèrent afin que tout le monde suive. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher je les filmais avec mon appareil numérique. A la fin elles revinrent tranquillement vers nous l'air de rien.

« - C'est bon, notre avion ne s'écrasera pas ! On a invoqué la protection des poissons rouges d'Australie, ça devrait suffire, assura Mitchie sérieusement.

Sur ces mots, elles s'assirent avec nous et observèrent les alentours. Finalement notre avion arriva et je blêmis. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles connaissent mon dégoût pour ce genre de voyage. Remettant un masque impassible, je suivis tout le monde dans l'appareil et m'assis aussi loin que possible du hublot.

Nous arrivâmes à Miami avant midi. La voiture nous attendait déjà et nous roulâmes rapidement jusqu'à la maison. J'entendais déjà mon lit m'appeler. Seulement lorsque nous passâmes la porte, je fus étonné du silence qui régnait. Haussant les épaules, nous allâmes déposer nos sacs et Nate fit découvrir la maison à Jenny alors que Mitchie et moi, allâmes nous changer. Lorsque j'arrivais au jardin, elle y était déjà entrain d'escalader le gros chêne. Je l'observais me demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres du sol, approximativement et observa les alentours. Soupirant, je plongeais dans l'eau, appréciant l'instant. Deux minutes après, une folle hurla « la bombe » en sautant dans l'eau comme un boulet de canon. Ayant fermé les yeux, je sursautais et lorsqu'elle réapparut, j'arquais un sourcil.

« - Dis-moi ça t'arrive souvent ?

« - Moi ? A chaque fois que je vois une piscine, chef !

Voilà qui était rassurant. Me tournant vers mon meilleur ami, je lui demandais s'il avait croisé Jason. Il m'assura que non, avant de me demander où j'avais caché Mitchie ? Qu'il est drôle. Sans un mot, je lui montrais l'arbre et il arqua un sourcil. Contrairement à moi, il préféra s'allonger sur un transat, profitant du calme, puisque même Jenny restait silencieuse, se contentant de faire la planche. Autant dire que c'était vraiment reposant. Sauf quand Mitchie, en voulant sûrement descendre, glissa et tomba au sol, heureusement sur ses jambes. Elle avait légèrement crié ce qui avait amené l'attention sur elle et déclara :

« - Même pas mal !

Elle sourit et rentra dans la maison. Haussant les épaules, je fermais, à nouveau, les yeux et je l'entendis simplement revenir. Soulevant une paupière, je la vis s'allonger au sol, une feuille devant elle. Elle commença à crayonner et j'arrêtais de la fixer. Si je n'avais pas eu conscience de toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le jardin, j'aurais pu me croire seul au monde. C'était agréable ! Le vent qui soufflait légèrement, l'eau qui clapotait doucement, les gazouillements d'oiseaux et plus loin, des enfants qui riaient. Rien ne pouvait briser cet instant. Malgré moi, je repensais à une des soirées, que j'avais passées à Greenville, chez la famille Torrès. Nous étions, tous les quatre, allongés dans son jardin, face au ciel étoilé et plus précisément à une phrase qu'avait dit Jenny. C'était ce genre de soirée, simple à souhait, qui faisait craquer sa meilleure amie. Surtout quand elle avait ajoutée en souriant qu'il ne lui manquait juste que la main de son copain dans la sienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à cet instant, j'avais eu envie d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens. Etrange ! J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et je tendis l'oreille. Apparemment Jason avait passé la nuit chez sa copine. Il monta rapidement, puis redescendit presqu'aussitôt, pour rejoindre le jardin. J'ouvris les yeux et je le vis passer la baie vitrée. Il eut un temps d'arrêt en nous voyant, puisque nous avions dit que nous arriverions dans la soirée. Soudain, le calme qui régnait en maître sur l'endroit fut brisé.

« - Mitchie, hurla-t-il. T'es revenue !

Elle eut juste le temps d'éloigner ses feuilles, qu'il la prit dans ses bras avant de sauter dans l'eau. Apparemment, elle avait prévu le coup. Ils refirent surface et elle avait un grand sourire. Elle lui présenta Jenny, comme étant sa conscience professionnelle et il se chargea de la noyer, en signe de bienvenue. Et oui, c'est triste mais il aime jeter les gens à l'eau. D'ailleurs, il me lança un grand sourire et sortit de la piscine. Nate dut sentir le danger, puisqu'il se leva et commença à courir vers la maison. Je ris lorsque Jason le rattrapa. Le rejoignant, les deux filles commencèrent à le trainer vers l'eau. J'en sortis à mon tour et chatouillais ces deux demoiselles, afin qu'elles lâchent mon frère. Je me sentais solidaire, après tout à sa place, j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne m'aider. Celui-ci me remercia d'un regard quand finalement, elles se jetèrent sur moi, lui permettant d'échapper à notre ami. Seulement, celui-ci n'abandonna pas pour autant et alors que j'avais les deux filles contre moi, j'entendis un grand plouf. Je vis alors Nate ressortir la tête de l'eau en grognant.

« - Tu vas me le payer ça !

Sa menace n'eut cependant pas l'effet escompté puisqu'il souriait. Pour ma part, je me débattais toujours avec elles, tentant de les jeter dans l'eau afin d'avoir la paix. Jason dut le comprendre puisqu'il cintra Jenny à la taille et plongea dans l'eau. Libéré, j'attrapais sa meilleure amie, qui se figea et je nous laissais tomber dans la piscine. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes avant de rire. Trois d'entre-nous étaient encore habillés, mais aucun ne sortit. A la place, ils barbotèrent quelques instants. Jenny refit la planche et Nate se mit dans un coin pour l'observer. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je préférais regarder sa meilleure amie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle en sortit tranquillement, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que personne, hormis moi, ne l'avais vu partir. Arrivée à la porte, elle lança à la cantonade, que le dernier à se laver serait un idiot fini. Je décidais de leur laisser plus d'avance et retins Jason avec Nate, alors que Jenny sortait pour se laver. Lorsque nous fûmes sûrs qu'elles avaient assez d'avance, nous noyèrent notre ami avant de sortir rapidement. Ce fut mon meilleur ami qui gagna la course et je partis donc chercher mes affaires tranquillement.

Vers vingt-deux heures, alors que Nate et Jenny allaient se coucher, elle retourna au jardin, que nous avions désertés depuis quelques heures et je la suivis sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle alla jusqu'au fond du jardin et caressa l'écorce de l'arbre qu'elle avait escaladé, avant de s'éloigner de deux pas. Je me mis à sa hauteur et suivis son regard. Elle fixait le végétal. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle regardait et sa réponse m'arracha un sourire, puisqu'elle regardait la vie, selon elle évidemment ! Dubitatif, je fis comme elle, cherchant à savoir où elle voyait la vie, dans un arbre qui ne bougeait pas, sauf au grès du vent. Lorsque je lui fis part de ma remarque, elle rit doucement, puis se recula encore d'un pas avant de s'asseoir. Elle frappa la dalle à côté d'elle, dans une invitation et j'obtempérais. Elle m'expliqua alors, que dans le tronc, vivait des insectes qui se nourrissaient de lui, de même que les chenilles grignotaient ses feuilles et les oiseaux utilisaient ses branches pour faire leur nid. Vu sous cet angle, il me paraissait bien plus vivant d'un seul coup. Nous restâmes assis ainsi, sans un mot durant de longues minutes, puis elle bâilla.

« - Je crois que c'est l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Morphée, rit-elle.

Me levant prestement, je lui tendis ma main afin de l'aider. Elle l'accepta et, histoire de lui faire une farce, je tirais fortement sur son bras. Elle se leva trop vite et me rentra dedans. Je ris doucement et elle fit mine d'être vexée. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle commença à rentrer. Je la rattrapais bien vite et lui fis face.

« - Allez Mitchounette, fais pas la tête, tu sais bien que, attends comment elle a dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime à la folie folle furieuse !

Dans un élan, venu d'ailleurs, je me penchais et lui fis la bise. Je la regardais et elle me sourit.

« - Bon, je veux bien te pardonner, à une condition. Demain, je te réveille et tu fais le repas avec moi d'ac ?

J'acquiesçais en lui demandant d'oublier les casseroles et le seau d'eau. Elle rit en hochant la tête, puis nous montâmes. Jason devait être dans sa chambre, puisque toutes les pièces étaient éteintes. Je voulus allumer, mais elle m'en empêcha, arguant que je devais connaître la maison où je vivais et donc que je pouvais me déplacer sans me cogner. Moi oui, mais elle ? Sachant qu'elle a la fâcheuse tendance à se frapper les orteils contre un meuble en plein jour, qu'est-ce que ça allait être là ? A mon grand étonnement, aucun de nous ne se fit mal et je regagnais ma chambre. Finalement, je commençais à l'apprécier vraiment. Sa façon de voir le monde me faisait moins peur et j'avoue que je commençais à voir certaines choses d'un autre œil. Sûrement l'influence Mitchie Torrès, songeais-je avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

POV de Mitchie

La journée avait été plus qu'agréable et manifestement, on n'avait plus besoin de moi, sauf pour la nourriture, mais bon. Cependant, je décidais de rester quand même, pour ma meilleure amie. Elle semblait accro à Nate et celui-ci n'était pas indifférent, à en juger par les nombreux regards que j'avais surpris. Si grâce à moi, elle pouvait en plus trouver l'amour, c'était parfait. Je me levais et observais ma chambre. J'étais revenue somme toute et je ne le regrettais pas. J'attachais mes cheveux et sur la pointe des pieds, j'allais dans la chambre de Shane. Evidemment, il avait une discothèque impressionnante, puisqu'elle mangeait un sacré bout de son mur, côtoyant, une grosse armoire où était perchées une baffe et deux peluches. Intéressant ! J'observais le reste de la pièce. Les murs étaient d'un vert très doux et bien que je n'étais pas fan de cette couleur, j'aimais l'impression de repos que j'avais en les regardant. Je notais que l'autre ampli était sur une étagère où se côtoyaient des livres, allant de la bande dessinée à des classiques de la littérature. Un bureau était à côté, caché sous un chantier monstre. Il y avait aussi bien des vêtements, que des papiers. Sa guitare, posée sur son socle, était près de la fenêtre. Enfin son grand lit, avec des draps toujours aussi noirs que la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Il devait aimer dormir dans cette couleur, songeais-je en m'apercevant une fois de plus qu'ils faisaient ressortir le teint de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Il remua dans son sommeil et me fit face. Il semblait reposé et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, lui donnant un air angélique. M'approchant de lui, je m'agenouillais croisant mes bras sur son lit et m'approchant de son oreille, je l'appelais. Il grogna légèrement qu'il était trop tôt, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux. Le regard plein de sommeil, il était vraiment à tomber et quelque chose me remua l'estomac, mais contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas douloureux, mais agréable. Je lui rappelais donc la scène de la veille et il soupira. S'asseyant, il passa la main dans ses cheveux, avant de se laisser retomber. Je le taquinais sur sa lenteur à se réveiller, mais il me fixa dangereusement. Je me levais rapidement, mais il m'attrapa le poignet et me fit tomber sur son lit. J'atterris là où quelques secondes avant ses jambes se trouvaient. Aussitôt, il sortit de ses draps et commença à me chatouiller. Je me mordis les lèvres à sang pour éviter de rire et de réveiller tout le monde. Il finit par se mettre au dessus de moi et s'arrêta d'un coup, alors que je commençais à rire. Je l'observais cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il s'était stoppé d'un coup, mais je me noyais dans son regard envoûtant. La légère torsion de mon estomac revint et je compris. J'étais entrain de tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Mince alors ! Il allait falloir que je prenne mes distances, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Bon, en deux semaines, ça devrait être jouable, je n'aurais qu'à utiliser mes talents d'actrice. Après ça, il reprendrait sa vie de star et finirait par m'oublier. Soupirant, je lui demandais s'il comptait m'écraser encore longtemps et il sembla revenir à lui. Se dégageant, il me laissa partir et je le prévins que je l'attendais dans vingt minutes. Aussitôt, j'allais me laver, puis m'habillais de ma combi short blanche que je mis sur des collants fuchsia et m'attachais les cheveux avec une pince, pour dégager ma nuque. Il allait faire chaud aujourd'hui, c'était sûr. Lorsque je descendis, il était déjà entrain de mettre la table. Je lui souris et nous nous mîmes au travail. Il n'eut pas grand-chose à faire, puisque je voulais simplement discuter un peu avec lui, avant que tout le monde ne se réveille. Cependant, il prépara les toasts. Il me demanda comment j'avais eu le goût d'apprendre la cuisine et je lui racontais un morceau de ma vie.

« - Je sais pas, je devais avoir cinq ans et grand-père venait de mourir ! Je ne savais pas spécialement ce que ça signifiait à ce moment-là mais maman était triste. Or, j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait toujours le sourire lorsqu'elle cuisinait. Du coup j'ai commencé à faire un gâteau, mélangeant tout et n'importe quoi, confondant le sucre et le sel, enfin t'imagine le massacre ! Heureusement, elle est arrivée avant que je mette le tout au four. Elle n'a pas crié, mais plutôt rigolé de l'état de la cuisine. Je pense que c'était nerveux, mais à l'époque, je me suis contentée de lui montrer le plat. Elle y a goûté puis elle a fait la grimace. Parait que j'avais mis trop de farine ! Mon œil, c'était immangeable, si tu veux mon avis, ris-je de ce souvenir. Enfin bref, elle m'a proposé de l'aider à nettoyer et de refaire un autre gâteau. J'ai accepté et elle s'est remise à sourire. Je crois que ça a été le déclic ! Au début, je lui proposais de l'aider juste pour la voir sourire et puis c'est resté.

Il acquiesça et je l'interrogeais, à mon tour, sur la naissance de sa passion. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis secoua la tête en riant au souvenir, j'imagine.

« - C'est pas aussi beau que toi ! Il faut savoir que Jordan étant plus âgé à eu la plupart de mes profs et à chaque cours, pas tous les jours, mais souvent, mes profs me comparaient à lui. En début d'année, c'était des phrases du genre « J'espère que tu es aussi doué que ton frère » et après c'était des « Je ne comprends pas Shane ! Ton frère arrivait facilement ce genre d'exercice, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ? » Et aux réunions parents-profs, c'était pire. Les profs expliquaient à mes parents que j'étais le mauvais garçon, ou en tout cas, je le prenais comme ça. Et puis, j'ai pris option musique. Au début, c'était juste parce que Jordan n'avait pas pris ce cours. Je savais que ce prof ne pourrait pas me comparer et puis j'avais déjà joué quelques accords sur la guitare de Nate à l'époque. J'étais franchement mauvais, mais bon. Enfin bref, j'ai pris ce cours et j'ai appris le solfège et le piano. Selon le prof, j'avais du talent à revendre. Au début j'y croyais pas, mais à force de l'entendre à chaque cours et de le voir s'émerveiller en m'entendant jouer une mélodie … J'ai fini par y croire. Je me suis donc acheté un cahier pour apprendre à gratter une guitare et je squattais chez Nate pendant des heures. Au point que sa mère a proposé à la mienne de m'adopter en riant. Maman a refusé préférant m'acheter mon propre instrument ! Au début, Jordan a voulut en jouer arguant, que si j'y arrivais, nul comme j'étais, ça devrait être un jeu d'enfant. Seulement même après des mois, il n'a jamais réussi à tirer un accord de valable. Ça a renforcé ce que mon prof disait. J'étais bon ! Du coup, je me suis mis à écrire des textes puis à inventer la mélodie et ma première chanson est née. Après, j'ai gardé le pli. Quand j'ai besoin de dire quelque chose, ou de passer un message, je compose une chanson.

J'acquiesçais à mon tour, comprenant un peu mieux la complexité de sa personnalité. Le repas terminé, nous plaçâmes tout sur la table, puis tout en nous installant, nous continuâmes à nous raconter nos vies. C'est comme ça que je me surpris à lui parler de Madisen, ma première meilleure amie morte des mains de son père et de ma passion soudaine pour l'art.

« - J'avais vu un psychologue à cette époque, mais ses séances ne donnaient rien de concluant. Maman m'a fait arrêter rapidement. Peu de temps après, j'ai eu un cours d'art, où nous devions laisser parler notre imagination. J'ai donc commencé à dessiner un peu n'importe quoi, traçant des traits sans chercher ce que ça donnerait. A la fin, j'avais deux petites filles qui pleuraient, assises au sol. C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, le prof nous a fait travailler la peinture, puis le dessin sous toutes ses formes. Comme je me débrouillais plutôt bien, il m'a conseillé d'essayer de voir si je n'étais pas douée dans un autre style d'art et je me suis retrouvée inscrite au club de théâtre. J'ai tout de suite aimé et par soucis d'orgueil, comme j'étais meilleure dans l'art que dans les matières normales, j'ai pris option musique, où j'ai appris le solfège comme toi. Après, … Disons que tout s'est enchaîné rapidement. En classe d'art, nous avons visité une exposition d'un ami peintre du prof et une expo photo. Je me souviens d'une qui m'avait laissé triste. Une jeune femme est venue près de moi et a commenté la photo en déclarant que la photographie était une des plus belles preuves de la beauté de la vie. Elle représentait pourtant une femme habillée de haillon au milieu d'un parc où quelques enfants riaient. J'ai contre argumenté en lui expliquant que je ne trouvais pas ça beau, mais triste. La femme semblait n'avoir qu'une trentaine d'année et pourtant son regard était désabusé. A croire qu'elle n'attendait plus rien de la vie ! Enfin bref, un homme, qui nous avait rejoint a rit doucement et s'est présenté. C'était l'exposant. Je lui ai donné mon avis, plus que positif sur son travail et il m'a complimenté sur ma vision exacte des choses ! Après, il m'a conseillé d'essayer de me mettre à la photo et si je le souhaitais, il serait ravi de me donner son avis. Au début, j'y ai pas trop cru, mais j'ai pris ses coordonnées, puis un jour, je m'ennuyais, j'ai emprunté le numérique de mes parents, pris la beauté de la vie et lui ait envoyé mes clichés par mail. Il m'a répondu plusieurs jours plus tard, que certains clichés valaient quelque chose et que je devais persévérer. Après, comme j'avais touchée à peu près à tout, sauf à la poterie et à la sculpture, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre. J'ai pris des cours de poterie et récemment des cours de sculpture. En mars, quand il a fallut faire nos inscriptions en fac, j'ai contacté plusieurs facultés d'art et j'ai été admise dans l'une d'entre elle !

« - Tout ça, grâce à ton prof en fait.

« - On a ce point en commun ! S'ils n'avaient pas été là, nous ne serions même pas à cette table.

Et voilà ! Bon, ils commencent à se raconter leurs vies et Mitchie s'aperçoit de ses sentiments et les comprends, elle ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Avis à ceux qui l'ignorent : Une page facebook a été ouverte pour mes histoires, si vous me cherchez, je suis sous « Missy Tagada » en attendant, un débat est ouvert. _Faut-il que Jordan soit présent chez les garçons pour que Shane soit, comme l'a souligné __**Miss Lizzie**__, plus protecteur envers Mitchie ?_


	19. Dispute !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que votre semaine a été bonne ? Avant de vous laisser avec les reviews et le chapitre (que vous allez adorer, c'est certain), je tenais à vous informer que, dans la semaine, je posterais sur la page facebook de Missy Tagada les tenues que j'ai décrite de Mitchie, sous le nom de cette fic. Et maintenant les rars. Merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Sarah** (Hey miss. Ouais ce chapitre aussi tu vas le « Love-it-er » mdr. Il est génial, perso je l'adore lol Sinon Pour l'éloignement, éventuel de Mitchie, bas plus de réponse dans ce chapitre, c'est promis. Pour le baiser, tu vas devoir encore attendre, c'est certain mais _trust me_, Shane en a eu très envie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'est stoppé. ^^ Pour les danses, je t'avoue, les scènes me font toujours autant rire. Pour Nate et Jenny, oui comme tu dis, c'est réciproque lol. Quant à Shane, il va avoir sa preuve dans ce chapitre. Tu verras, tu vas adorer. Pour Jordan mdr, j'ai pas oublié (vu qu'effectivement je suis l'auteur lol) mais tu ne peux pas nier que quand il est présent Shane est mignon comme un bisounours avec Mitchie, donc sa présence serait peut-être bénéfique, non ? mdr Bisous.), **January123456** (Salut toi. Premièrement j'adore ton pseudo lol. Secondement je vais y penser à tes hypothèses mais je ne promets rien. Les sentiments amoureux c'est difficiles à gérer lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **He Was Once You And Me**, et **Bonilia** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

**Chapitre 18 : Dispute !**

POV de Shane

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse monstre. Je passais mon temps avec Mitchie, découvrant la jeune femme formidable qu'elle était, alors que Nate et Jenny se tournaient déjà autour. Ils semblaient être fait pour s'entendre, ces deux là. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux, que nous nous rapprochions puisqu'on se moquait d'eux gentiment, faisant des paris sur quand ils se rendraient compte qu'ils s'appréciaient mutuellement. Jason partageait son temps entre la villa et Asha. Elle venait d'ailleurs souvent chez nous. D'ailleurs, c'était le cas ce soir, puisque nous avions prévue une soirée dvd. Jenny et elle s'occupaient de choisir les films quant à Mitchie, elle s'occupait du repas avec notre aide à tout les trois, puisque nous nous étions mis à la cuisine. J'avoue, que nos débuts culinaires avaient été catastrophiques, mais à présent, nous commencions à savoir deux trois trucs essentiels. Rapidement, mes amis terminèrent ce qu'ils devaient faire et après s'être lavés les mains allèrent aider les filles, nous laissant en tête à tête. Mitchie leva les yeux vers moi et sourit.

« - Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Shane. On va aider les deux aveugles, à ouvrir les yeux donc euh, … Si ça t'ennui pas, faudra qu'on se mette l'un à côté de l'autre, me dit-elle en rougissant.

« - Pas de problème, assurais-je. Ça sera même avec plaisir.

Ses joues devinrent cramoisies et je fronçais les sourcils. Qu'avais-je dit pour la mettre dans cet état ? Les filles sont vraiment compliquées ! Asha entra dans la cuisine et nous lui confiâmes notre plan. Elle fut d'accord avec nous et nous jura de s'arranger, pour qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien. J'ignore comment elle va faire mais bon. Une fois que le repas fut prêt, je montais rapidement. Je venais de recevoir un sms de Sam me demandant les paroles de la chanson que j'avais terminé récemment. Je la lui envoyais par mail, avec la bande son et rejoignis tout le monde au salon. Jason et sa copine s'étaient installés sur un des canapés et Mitchie après avoir déposé les verres s'assit au sol, au pied du fauteuil. Je me mis donc derrière elle, sur le dit fauteuil, laissant le dernier canapé aux deux idiots. Je vis Jenny faire un sourire crispé à sa meilleure amie, puis s'asseoir sur le sofa, près de mon frère de goût. Le premier film démarra et je m'amusais à demander à ma petite artiste de me passer telle ou telle chose. Elle finit par grommeler qu'elle n'était pas à mon service et me penchant jusqu'à son oreille.

« - Certes, mais tu es la plus près.

« - Et alors ? Lacey t'a fait des jambes non ?

« - Ouais, mais elle m'a fait feignant ! Mais si ça t'ennuis tant que ça de me servir, tu n'as qu'à venir près de moi.

Nous chuchotions toujours. Elle se tourna et observa d'un œil critique, le peu de place qu'il y avait. Je lui souris lorsqu'elle m'en fit part et dès qu'elle fut de nouveau face à l'écran, je la pris par la taille et la porta jusque sur moi. Elle me fixa étonnée et je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« - Fais gaffe parce que je suis du genre à faire des câlins à tout ceux qui sont physiquement proche de moi, me prévint-elle. Et en l'occurrence, c'est toi, donc je risque de te donner chaud.

« - Je prends le risque, assurais-je et maintenant tais-toi, j'aimerais regarder le navet qu'ils nous ont mis.

Elle fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras et je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit, puis se concentra sur le film. J'avoue que je ne la comprenais pas. Elle n'avait pas autant rougis que depuis le jour où elle était venue me réveiller doucement. S'était-il passé quelque chose à ce moment-là ? A moins que j'ai parlé en dormant ? Dans ce cas, qu'avais-je dit qui pouvait la faire réagir ainsi ? Peut-être avais-je rêvé d'elle et j'avais soupiré son prénom, allez savoir. Je dormais, après tout ! Secouant la tête, je me re-concentrais sur le film, et sur les deux autres. A un moment, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et instinctivement, je plaçais mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle se tendit une seconde puis soupira de contentement. J'observais la pièce et notais que Jenny était dans les bras de mon meilleur ami et qu'ils se tenaient tout deux par la taille. Je chuchotais cette information à mon artiste et elle me sourit. Sourire qui remua quelque chose en moi. Me tournant vers le home cinéma, je captais le regard pétillant d'Asha qui nous fixait, Mitchie et moi, en souriant largement. J'arquais un sourcil, en songeant, une fois de plus, que les filles étaient décidément bien compliquées. Le film suivant, fut choisit par Nate et je plongeais dans un film d'action. J'en fus dérangée par Mitchie qui se pencha pour prendre son verre. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'observais chacun de ses gestes et lorsqu'elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, je déglutis difficilement. Malgré moi, je repensais à la scène de la veille. Nous étions tout deux, entrain de préparer un gâteau quand elle s'était mis de la farine sur la joue. De peur qu'elle me repousse, j'avais agis lentement, enlevant la poudre blanche de son visage. Quand j'avais terminé, j'avais laissé ma main contre sa joue, alors que nous nous fixions. C'était à ce moment-là qu'une porte avait claqué nous faisant sursauter. Bon sang, que m'arrivait-il ?

La soirée DVD se termina vers trois heures du matin et nous rangeâmes simplement la nourriture, laissant le reste pour le lendemain. Chacun monta dans sa chambre et pour ma part, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ma tête.

POV de Mitchie

J'eus du mal à dormir, repensant sans cesse à la soirée que j'avais passé dans ses bras. Je m'étais promis d'éviter tout contact physique qui ne serait pas obligatoire et je me laissais faire. Comme la veille quand il avait enlevé la farine de ma joue, ou quand nous décidions de comploter pour caser nos meilleurs amis ensemble et qu'il posait son bras sur mes épaules pour m'éloigner des autres. A chaque fois, j'avais le cœur qui battait à la chamade ! Il n'y avait pas besoin de grand chose, il suffisait que nos regards se croisent ou qu'il me fasse un compliment même implicite, du genre « Je préfère Mitchie, au moins, c'est pas une folle qui plonge dans l'eau en faisant la bombe » Le pire était le matin. De temps à autre, il me demandait de venir le réveiller et chaque fois que je croisais son regard endormi, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était de me blottir dans ses bras et de me rendormir. Il faut dire qu'il dégageait une odeur fraîche et citronnée, provenant peut-être de la lessive. Non, c'est stupide, ils utilisent la même et si l'odeur de frais vient bien de là, le citron vient d'ailleurs. Mais d'où je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est agréable et que malgré mes résolutions, je cherchais son contact. Sinon comment expliquer mon attitude de ce soir, à me blottir contre lui ? Soupirant, je sortis de mon lit et rejoignis ma meilleure amie dans sa chambre.

« - Tu dors Jen ?

Elle m'assura que non et me demanda ce que j'avais. Je soupirais et m'asseyant face à elle, je lui racontais ma récente découverte, ainsi que mon attitude idiote. Je voulais du réconfort et qu'elle m'aide à trouver une solution mais elle se contenta d'être ravie que je craque enfin pour quelqu'un, arguant qu'à presque dix-sept ans, il était plus que temps. Surtout que selon elle, Shane m'irait très bien, il serait là pour m'aider à garder les pieds sur terre, moi je l'aiderais au quotidien à ne pas prendre la grosse tête.

Je ressortis une heure plus tard, au même point, sauf qu'à présent, Jenny allait tout faire pour que je finisse avec Shane. Comme je faisais tout pour qu'elle sorte officiellement avec Nate. Je m'endormis en songeant qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. La fin de la seconde semaine approchait doucement, puisque nous étions mardi, vu l'heure et que nous repartions le dimanche.

Je fus réveillée par quelque chose qui me chatouillait la joue. J'avais beau le chasser de la main, ça revenait. Je finis par soupirer et ouvrir les yeux, pour plonger dans deux océans chocolat. Je finis par arquer un sourcil, lui demandant quelle heure, il était.

« - Pas loin de midi feignasse ! C'est ça de jacasser avec sa meilleure amie jusque pas d'heure, sourit-il.

« - Tu nous as entendue ?

J'avoue que s'il me répondait oui, j'étais dans la panade. Heureusement, il m'avait juste entendu marcher mais ne connaissait pas le contenu de notre conciliabule. Et pourtant, il se connaissait ? Bon, il n'était pas censé savoir que c'est de lui dont nous avions parlé. Je finis par me lever et alors que je me dirigeais vers une salle de bain, il me donna rendez-vous dans vingt minutes en bas.

« - Et je n'accepterais aucun retard !

Je lui tirais la langue et entrais dans la pièce. Sortant de l'eau, j'enfilais un pantacourt et un débardeur, puis le rejoignis. Il me félicita pour n'avoir mis que dix-huit minutes pour me préparer et je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse. J'allais préparer de quoi manger, lorsqu'il se plaça derrière moi et posant ses mains sur mes épaules, me dirigea vers la salle à manger. Je me demandais un instant s'il entendait mon cœur s'affoler ? Je m'assis devant le repas et lui demandais qui avait tout préparé. Tout fier, il m'assura qu'il avait tout fait, puis prit place face à moi, m'expliquant qu'il avait attendu toute la matinée que je me lève pour se restaurer. Je rougis et m'excusais quand il rit.

« - Aucun problème, ça en valait la peine. Bon j'ai du attendre que tout le monde parte pour venir te réveiller, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé un seul instant.

Je me retins de rebondir sur sa première phrase, ne voulant pas entendre mes espoirs se briser en mille morceaux. Cependant, je le félicitais. Le repas n'était pas digne de ceux de maman, mais il était bon quand même. Pour toute réponse, il me fit un grand sourire et m'avoua que le chocolat avait été préparé par Jenny. Je le goûtais et fermais les yeux, sentant l'arrière goût de menthe et de crème.

« - Miam ! Un chocolat à la Torrès réconcilierait n'importe qui avec le chocolat, déclarais-je en reposant ma tasse.

Il me regarda dubitatif et je lui demandais s'il voulait goûter. Il se leva et partit quelques instants, pour revenir avec une cruche pleine du mélange. Il s'en servit et j'arrêtais de manger, attendant sa réaction. Il prit son temps s'amusant à faire comme s'il goûtait un vin précieux, puis m'assura que c'était excellent.

« - Je vais te piquer ta recette. C'est trop bon ! Avec un breuvage, je suis sûr de faire plaisir à maman, elle adore le chocolat !

« - Désolée ! C'est un secret de famille. Tu n'auras donc pas la recette.

« - A moins de t'épouser, dit-il sérieusement avant de rire.

J'essayais de ne pas rougir et secouais la tête affligée. Du moins, c'est l'impression que je voulais donner. Nous terminâmes de manger rapidement, puis une fois que nous eûmes tout rangé, nous allâmes au jardin. Il s'allongea sur un transat pour bronzer et pour ma part, je l'imitais en restant au sol et commençais à dessiner leur jardin. J'avais repoussée cette esquisse depuis trop longtemps.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une ombre se matérialisa sur ma feuille. Relevant les yeux, je croisais ceux de Shane.

« - Tu me donnerais un cours rapide ? Histoire de voir, si je ne suis doué qu'en musique ou aussi en art !

« - Pourquoi pas, mais tu n'es pas doué qu'en musique, seulement, c'est le seul domaine où tu te donnes à fond ! Je sais qu'au fond, tu as au moins un autre talent, mais tu ne l'exploites pas à son maximum.

Sur ces mots, j'embrayais sur ma leçon et il commença son esquisse, en me demandant de quel autre talent je parlais.

« - Tu écris de belles chansons Shane. Tu sais donc manipuler les mots et avec un peu d'entraînement, je suis sûre que tu serais capable d'écrire de belles histoires ! Reste à savoir si ça te plairait.

« - Peut-être, j'essaierais à l'occasion. Et toi, me demanda-t-il après une minute de silence, tu écris ?

« - Autre chose que des chansons ? Bien sûr, ce n'est pas aussi bon que les textes de Mary Higgins Clark, mais je ne souhaite pas en faire mon métier, donc je ne me force pas trop !

« - Tu en as avec toi, enfin ici, je veux dire ?

« - Non, mais ce n'est pas compliqué ! C'est juste raconter une histoire sur papier !

« - S'il te plait, tu me racontes une histoire, demanda-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.

Je ris devant la scène puis me défilais en expliquant que mon style était plutôt romantique et dégoulinant d'amour, pas vraiment le style _Alien_. Il rit et me dit que ce n'était pas grave. Soupirant, je réfléchis quelques instants, puis me lançais.

« - C'est l'histoire d'un homme talentueux qui avait une forte opinion de lui-même, mais surtout l'histoire d'un enfant torturé par ses pensées contradictoires et ses blessures ! Intéressé ?

« - J'ai hâte de l'entendre même, assura-t-il.

Soupirant, je pris quelques secondes pour tout mettre en place, puis, je commençais :

« - C'est l'histoire d'un enfant nommé Jake qui avait un grand frère du nom de Ryan. Ce dernier avait donc, dès son plus jeune âge, bénéficié des premières fois. Il avait été le premier à l'école, le premier à avoir ramené un beau dessin, puis une bonne note, ce qui avait développé son ego. Seulement, lorsque son frère arriva lui aussi à l'école, l'attention que ses parents avaient pour lui, fut diminuée, puisqu'il dut la partager avec son frère. Et ça, Ryan ne le voulait pas. C'était un garçon très égoïste et rusé. Il commença donc rapidement à miner le moral de son jeune frère, par des remarques blessantes au détour d'un couloir, ou quand il n'y avait aucun parent près d'eux. Le petit Jake, qui voulait juste avoir l'amour de son frère, décida alors de ne plus essayer d'être doué, espérant qu'ainsi son frère deviendrait gentil avec lui. Qu'il arrêterait de le jeter dans les orties pour amuser ses amis, ou de montrer sa supériorité à Jake qui n'avait jamais douté, n'hésitant pas à l'humilier pour avoir l'air intelligent. Alors que pour lui, son grand frère l'était ! Ils passèrent donc leur enfance ainsi, Ryan recherchant l'attention de tous, n'hésitant pas à marcher sur son frère pour avoir la meilleure place. Bien sûr, il avait très vite compris à ne rien montrer devant leurs parents, aussi personne ne comprenait pourquoi Jake restait à l'écart, préférant jouer seul. Pas qu'il était solitaire non, il avait simplement compris que son frère ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Lorsqu'il eut dix ans, il commença à s'apercevoir que non seulement son frère était meilleur que lui, mais qu'en plus les filles se retournaient sur son passage alors que lui passait inaperçu. Il commença donc à croire qu'il était simplement moins beau que son frère, pensant qu'il avait hérité des mauvais chromosomes. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, puisque plusieurs filles le regardaient aussi, mais il ne voyait pas que ses yeux chocolat toujours tristes et son apparente solitude lui donnait un air mystérieux. Or, c'est bien connu, les filles adorent le mystère. Donc notre petit Jake ne voyait rien. Dans sa tête, son frère avait tout pour lui et lui n'avait rien. Plus il grandissait et plus cette idée se renforçait. Les adultes, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête d'enfant, complimentaient souvent Ryan pour ses bonnes notes, ses remarques intelligentes, sa culture générale, ou sur son physique. Aux yeux de tous, Ryan réussissait tout ce qu'il entreprenait et le jeune homme le croyait aussi. Seulement, il n'était pas aveugle et avait bien remarqué que l'attitude de son frère suscitait de l'intérêt auprès des filles de son âge. Mais heureusement pour lui, Jake ne s'en était pas encore aperçut. Il reprit donc avec plus d'acharnement, les remarques blessantes, voulant miner sa confiance en lui et Jake ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour susciter la colère de son frère. Au contraire, il se faisait petit, tentant de se fondre dans le décor, afin que Ryan reste le chouchou de ses parents. S'il avait pu, il serait bien partit de chez lui, pour que son frère soit heureux. De toute façon, il était certains que personne ne remarquerait sa disparition. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas d'argent pour prendre le bus. Malheureusement pour Ryan tout dérapa lorsque son frère se mit à faire de la musique. Lui qui avait toujours été meilleur sur tous les tableaux, se retrouvait dépassé par le talent de son frère. Il tenta alors de s'y mettre espérant dépasser le niveau de son frère, mais malgré tous ses efforts, Jake restait le meilleur. C'est ainsi qu'il connu son premier échec. Jake, inconscient de la torture qu'il infligeait à son frère, se lança à corps perdu dans ce domaine. Le seul où il réussissait. Grâce à elle, on le complimentait sur son talent et il y prit goût, surtout que sa maman avait toujours aimé la musique. C'est même elle, qui lui avait transmit ce goût des mélodies. Le petit Jake, qui avait bien grandit, commença alors à toucher à tous les domaines liés à la musique. Aussi bien les instruments que le chant ou la composition et le jour de l'anniversaire de sa maman il lui joua la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour elle. Elle en fut touchée autant par le geste que les paroles et en pleura de joie, remerciant son fils plus que nécessaire. Ryan en fut dégoûté. Malgré toutes ses réussites, il n'avait jamais fait pleurer sa mère de bonheur. Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Jake devint un maître en musique et monta son propre groupe au son pop rock. A présent, il avait vingt-cinq ans et un ego surdimensionné, jusqu'au jour où, il croisa le regard d'une jeune femme à un de ses concerts. Elle semblait captivée par sa musique, mais ne braillait pas contrairement aux autres. Elle restait silencieuse, murmurant les paroles en même temps que lui et il en fut touché. Une telle simplicité le toucha. Lorsqu'il quitta la scène, elle s'était volatilisée. Il remua ciel et terre pour la retrouver, mais lorsqu'elle le rejeta, à cause de son ego, il en fut blessé et lui promit de changer pour elle. Ils décidèrent alors d'être simplement ami et Jake changea. Il devint moins superficiel, plus attentif au monde et moins capricieux. Ryan essaya tant bien que mal de briser le bonheur de son frère, mais il avait perdu l'habitude de le voir. Car pendant que son frère faisait carrière, lui, malgré ses bonnes notes et son esprit aiguisé, n'avait pas eu le poste qu'il avait souhaité. Il était donc fonctionnaire dans une petite entreprise, loin de ses rêves de gloire. De plus, il avait épousé une fille rencontré un soir, avec qui, il ne partageait pas grand-chose, mais c'était une de ces personnes qui ne demande pas grand-chose et qui est un peu sotte, lui permettant ainsi de la tromper facilement. Il était donc loin d'avoir la vie qu'il voulait, la vie de son frère. Adulé, riche et courtisé par des filles, plus belles les unes que les autres. Il ne comprenait pas, que Jake se soit amouraché d'une jeune femme ordinaire à première vue, alors qu'avec sa notoriété, il aurait pu avoir des dizaines de mannequins dans son lit. Les années passèrent et bientôt ce fut Ryan qui demanda de l'aide à son frère, voulant rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Les rôles étaient inversés, mais grâce à Ombeline, la femme de Jake, celui-ci n'en prit pas ombrage et aida son frère à chaque fois qu'il le lui demanda. … Voilà, c'est terminé ! Ça paye pas de mine, mais je me suis bien amusée, déclarais-je en souriant.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête et je repris mon dessin. Naturellement, il fit quelques commentaires, trouvant beaucoup de similitude entre son histoire et celle de Jake et me demanda si j'avais gardé le numéro de cette Ombeline. Je ris et lui expliquais qu'elle aimait Jake par-dessus tout. Il rit, puis nous terminâmes nos esquisses. Lorsqu'il posa son crayon et me demanda son avis, je me moquais doucement, arguant qu'au final, il n'était pas doué pour le dessin. J'allais lui proposer de s'essayer à la photo ou à la comédie, lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond, le visage fermé. Fronçant les sourcils, je posais mon crayon, à mon tour et le suivi. J'eus beau l'appeler, ou lui demander ce qu'il avait, il ne me répondit pas et me ferma la porte au nez lorsque j'arrivais devant sa chambre. Vexée, je restais devant quelques secondes avant d'entrer en colère. Il me demanda de sortir et je refusais, lui demandant des explications. A mesure que nous nous disputions, le ton montait et bientôt nous étions entrain de nous hurler dessus, n'écoutant même plus l'autre. Tout en m'expliquant ce qu'il pensait de mon attitude, il se rapprocha dangereusement et je reculais au fur et à mesure jusqu'à sentir le mur contre mon dos. Cependant, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point, j'avais peur de lui. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal physiquement, il n'était pas violent, mais ses mots étaient souvent blessants. Aussi, je finis par me rapprocher de lui, voulant lui prouver qu'il ne m'effrayais pas. D'un coup et sans crier gare, il plaqua ses deux mains sur mes joues et m'embrassa. Son baiser était loin d'être aussi doux et tendre, que ceux que je m'étais imaginé, mais j'y répondis quand même avec la même hargne. Chacun de nous essayant d'avoir le contrôle sur les lèvres de l'autre, quand soudain il s'éloigna. Il me fixa horrifié, s'excusant de m'avoir embrassé, mais je lui coupais la parole en posant, à mon tour, mes lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement. Le second baiser fut plein de tendresse et de douceur si bien que je perdis pied. J'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, alors que ses mains se posaient sur ma taille. Il ressemblait tellement plus au genre de baiser que j'imaginais. Doucement, ses mains tracèrent des ronds sur ma taille et je frissonnais. La porte d'entrée se referma et Nate et Jenny nous appelèrent. Réalisant ce que nous faisions, nous nous écartâmes d'un bond. Je me pinçais les lèvres et baissais les yeux avant de partir dans ma chambre. J'entendis Shane dire que nous étions en haut, puis il descendit. Pour ma part, je voulais d'abord me calmer et comprendre ! Pas pourquoi il m'avait embrassé, ça lui seul pourrait me le dire, mais pourquoi avais-je pris l'initiative du second baiser ? Je l'aimais certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Je réfléchis au pourquoi du comment, puis la raison me sauta aux yeux. La vérité était que j'avais aimé le sentir contre moi, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'avait fait quitter la planète et ma colère en quelques secondes. J'avais même complètement oublié notre dispute ! Je compris à ce moment-là que je venais de trouver ma place sur terre. Elle était dans ses bras. Auprès de lui. Peut-être serais-je son Ombeline ? Je l'espérais en tout cas et à présent, je n'avais qu'une envie. Celle de recommencer ! J'espérais que l'envie était réciproque, même si j'avais peu d'espoir ! A mon avis, c'était juste pour avoir le dernier mot qu'il m'avait donné ce baiser, puisque même dans celui-là, nous nous disputions encore. Soupirant, je rejoignis tout le monde et me composais un visage neutre. Au moment où je passais la baie vitrée, nos regards se croisèrent et il baissa les yeux. Bon au moins, c'était clair ! Il regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas la peine donc que je me fasse des films …

Et voilà ! Enfin, ils se sont embrassés, il était temps non ? Bon la suite bientôt. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	20. Doutes !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Comme vous l'avez sans doute lu sur facebook, ceci est _**DERNIER**_ chapitre de cette fic. J'ai passé de très bon moments en l'écrivant et j'espère que vous l'avez tous apprécié. Dans ce chapitre, la réaction de Shane après leurs baisers, et les derniers jours de vacances. J'en dis pas plus pour le moment, rendez-vous sur facebook pour la suite des infos. Un très grand merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **aureliascott1**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut la miss. Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plut. Comme promis, dans ce chapitre, on a enfin la réaction de Shane (après une semaine d'attente ^^) et les conséquences de ces deux beaux baisers (ou presque lol) Bisous), **charl2ne**, **January123456** (Salut toi. Ton pseudo me fait toujours autant rire lol. Ravie que ça t'ait plus, voilà le nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Bisous), **Bonilia**, et **Sarah** (Hey miss. Dis donc, _visiblement_, t'es heureuse qu'ils se soient embrassés. Ouais, je me doute que tu l'attendais ce chapitre. _Everybody_ l'attendait. Ouais en effet, maintenant il a du comprendre pourquoi elle rougissait autant. Quoique … Sinon pourquoi il ne réagit pas cet idiot ? La réponse en début de chapitre et ce n'est pas joyeux lol. Bon sinon t'as tout compris, ils seront bien ensemble à la fin, me semble-t-il. Je te laisse lire. Bisous miss et bon retour parmi nous )), pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers entier appartient à Disney (malheureusement) Jenny n'est qu'un juste mélange de mon clone et moi ! Quant au reste, je ne revendique pas leur appartenance ! Si vous les voulez, (idée, réplique, ou autre) servez-vous, si vous m'autorisez à garder mon personnage masculin préféré !;)

**Chapitre 19 : Doute !**

POV de Shane

Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Nate, je pris conscience de ce que je faisais et me reculais d'un bond. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je la vis baisser les yeux, puis s'en aller dans sa chambre. Je répondis, d'une voix absente, à mon meilleur ami que nous étions en haut. Je sortis de ma chambre et hésitais. Devais-je aller voir Mitchie et m'excuser de lui avoir volé son premier baiser ou aller en bas et jouer la comédie ? Je choisis la facilité et les rejoignis au jardin ! J'avais conscience d'être lâche, mais après ce que je venais de faire, c'était impossible que je la regarde en face. Je me giflais mentalement, puis écoutais mon meilleur ami quand je vis son regard heureux. Un regard que j'avais croisé qu'à une seule période. Celle de Béa, sa première petite amie. Observant Jenny, je notais son sourire idiot et je compris. Je leur souris, ravi pour eux, quand Mitchie arriva. Je croisais son regard et baissais les yeux honteusement. Je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de copain et ce premier baiser que nous avions échangé sous la colère, n'avait rien de ce qu'elle s'était sûrement imaginée. Il n'était que rage, rancœur et combat ! J'ignorais pourquoi je m'étais jeté sur ses lèvres comme ça. Ça m'avait pris aux tripes et je n'avais eu qu'une envie, celle de goûter à sa bouche. Je voulais être son premier baiser, mais j'aurais préféré qu'il ressemble au second que nous avions échangé. Celui qui m'avait fait décoller ! Je réfléchis, songeant que même Ophélie ne m'avait pas fait sentir aussi bien, lorsque nous nous embrassions. Avec elle, dans ma chambre, j'avais eu l'impression d'être enfin entier et je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de la sentir une nouvelle fois contre moi, à l'embrasser. Sentir ses mains caresser ma nuque, sentir sa taille sous mes doigts. Rien qu'en repensant à cette étreinte, je sentis mes entrailles se tordre douloureusement, sachant qu'elle n'accepterait jamais d'être avec moi. Elle m'avait changé, mais je n'étais qu'un contrat, ou au mieux, un ami. Ce second baiser, plein d'amour, pour ma part, n'avait été pour elle, qu'un moyen de s'assurer que tous n'était pas brutal, comme le premier, mais qu'ils pouvaient être donné par amour et avec tendresse. Malheureusement, elle refuserait d'être mon Ombeline. A cette pensée, je me levais d'un bond et montais dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de réfléchir sans sentir l'odeur de son shampooing si enivrante, ou l'odeur sucrée de sa peau. Je m'allongeais en travers de mon lit. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Lorsque tout le monde était parti, j'étais monté la réveiller et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la détailler. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur son oreiller, son visage reposé et serein, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, ses mains serrant sa couette contre elle, alors que son dos était découvert et les courbes que formait son corps sous les draps. Dès cet instant, j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser, puis je m'étais ravisé. Je m'étais contenté de prendre une de ses mèches de cheveux et de la chatouiller avec. Quand j'avais ensuite vu ses yeux pleins de sommeil, je l'avais trouvé tellement craquante. J'avais envie d'être présent à chacun de ses réveils, sentir son doux regard se poser sur moi, comme une caresse divine. Quand elle avait plongé son regard dans le mien, je m'étais sentis enfin homme. Plus un adolescent qui se cherche. Grâce au regard qu'elle venait de poser sur moi, je venais de grandir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'était elle. Elle refaisait mon monde, le faisant graviter autour d'elle. J'étais sûr à présent, pour elle, je serais capable de tout sacrifier ! J'aurais renié ma famille, abandonné ma carrière, si elle me le demandait. Seulement, elle n'était pas comme ça, heureusement, mais par contre, tout comme Ombeline avait changé Jake, elle m'avait transformé. Non, j'étais toujours le même. Elle m'avait juste amélioré. Elle avait eu un Shane Gray entre ses mains et grâce à ses doigts habiles, elle en avait fait ressortir le meilleur. Et je le remerciais comment ? En lui volant son premier baiser ! Quel superbe merci. Non, vraiment, j'ignore si je peux encore faire pire ? J'ai touché le fond, je l'ai blessée comme ce n'est pas permis et le pire, c'est que je ne regrette pas. Enfin, le premier baiser, si, mais pas le second, d'ailleurs, je donnerais tout pour sentir, à nouveau, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulais qu'elle soit mon Ombeline, qu'elle fasse partie de moi, mais j'étais égoïste. Une jeune femme pareille méritait mieux que moi. Beaucoup mieux ! Elle méritait un homme parfait, pas un crétin tout juste bon à la faire souffrir. Je décidais donc d'agir comme si notre dispute et nos baisers n'avaient pas existés. Je me comporterais normalement, instaurant une légère distance entre nous. Elle méritait que je souffre à mon tour et dieu m'est témoin que j'allais souffrir énormément, durant ces cinq prochains jours. Cent vingt heures à la voir, sans pouvoir l'embrasser, ni la toucher autrement qu'en ami. C'est décidé, je serais un ami pour elle. Je serais là pour elle, si elle a besoin, aussi proche qu'un frère peut l'être. J'éloignerais les petits crétins qui se croiront digne d'elle.

Fier de ces résolutions, je descendis au jardin, refusant de repenser à la première fois que je l'avais vu, ou lorsque je l'avais senti contre moi dans la piscine puis sur le canapé. J'oubliais également ce moment suspendu au bord de l'eau et les deux nuits que j'avais passé près d'elle. Et plus que tout, je devais oublier ces baisers. Rien qu'à cette idée, mon estomac se tordit douloureusement, mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Je l'avais faite assez souffrir, il était temps que je passe à la caisse. Qu'elle me rende la monnaie de ma pièce, sans le savoir, évidemment. Je passais donc les quatre jours suivants, à éviter de rester seul avec elle. Non seulement, j'étais lâche puisque je fuyais dès qu'elle commençait à en parler, mais je me savais faible et si jamais nous nous retrouvions seuls, je savais que je ne résisterais pas à ses lèvres. Je m'arrangeais donc pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec nous. Je soupçonnais mon meilleur ami de se douter de quelque chose, puisqu'il nous jetait de fréquents regards interrogatifs, mais je n'étais pas prêt à en parler. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce moment autrement que dans mon esprit. C'était mon secret ! Un trésor que je chérissais et le plus gros poids qui pesait sur ma conscience. Autant dire que durant ces quatre jours, j'endurais la souffrance d'un martyr. Dès que je la voyais, mon cœur s'affolait et je devais me retenir de ne pas la serrer contre moi. Durant ce cours laps de temps, j'appris donc le vrai sens du mot souffrance ! Croyez-moi, rien n'est plus douloureux que ça ! Elle était mon calvaire personnel et pourtant, j'aurais souffert mille morts, juste pour sentir, une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

POV de Mitchie

Quatre jours ! Ça faisait déjà quatre jours, que je me torturais l'esprit à repenser à ces deux baisers. Quatre vingt seize heures à l'observer discrètement et à sentir mon cœur se briser un peu plus dès qu'il s'éloignait de moi. J'avais vite compris qu'il me fuyait et c'était bien plus douloureux que je l'avais imaginé. Je voulais comprendre ! Qu'il m'explique pourquoi, il m'avait embrassé avant de me fuir comme la peste, mais il s'arrangeait pour qu'on ne soit jamais seul. J'avais bien songé à aller dans sa chambre directement et l'y attendre, je l'avais même déjà fait, mais je n'étais pas restée. Trop de souvenir me ramenait à cette pièce et elle sentait son odeur. Lorsque j'étais entrée, l'odeur m'avait enivrée et j'avais compris que rester ici ne m'aiderait pas à garder les idées claires. J'étais donc repartie et il n'en avait rien su. A présent, je réfléchissais à comment avoir une explication avec lui. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, j'en étais certaine puisque sinon j'en aurais entendu parler et je le remerciais pour ça. Dès le lendemain, il était redevenu lui-même. Pas ce jeune homme à l'ego bien proportionné, mais le Shane d'avant les baisers. Joueur, rieur et calme. L'inverse de moi, puisque depuis quelques jours, j'étais énervée et ça se ressentait dans mes dessins. Dessins que j'arrêtais dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi, puisque mes mains tremblaient dans ces moments. J'avais donc tenté d'appliquer sa stratégie, à savoir, le fuir. Puisqu'il était lâche, je n'allais pas m'épuiser à tenter de le coincer entre quatre yeux pour lui demander des explications. Surtout que je me savais incapable d'une telle chose. En fait, j'espérais qu'il viendrait me dire pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Je pouvais tout entendre. Le pire comme le meilleur mais ce silence, était infernal. Assise à la table du jardin, je soupirais et stoppais mon dessin. Il entra et nous salua. Il venait de se lever, la chance. J'étais debout depuis huit heures. Je croisais les bras et remontais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, en fixant l'horizon. Je le vis s'asseoir près de moi, sans amorcer un geste pour me faire la bise comme il en avait pris le pli durant la semaine passée. Il se contenta de me saluer oralement. Nate, Jenny et Jason qui étaient installés à la table, nous observaient je le sentais et pourtant malgré ma promesse d'agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, je m'écartais vivement de la table, renversant ma chaise par la même occasion, et partis comme une furie dans ma chambre. Ma meilleur amie m'appela et j'entendis les garçons, les trois en plus, se demander ce que j'avais. Comme si Shane l'ignorait tiens ! Enfilant mes baskets, je ne pris que ma musique et mon portable avant de sortir promptement de la maison. Etant levée avant tout le monde et depuis longtemps, j'étais habillée, contrairement aux autres, qui paraissaient dans leurs pyjama, aucune chance donc qu'on me suive. Je commençais donc à courir pour tenter de me vider la tête, en mettant ma musique à fond pour oublier. Je ne voulais pas repenser au baiser, qui m'avait fait décoller, à l'odeur de sa peau enivrante à souhait, ni à son visage et à ses yeux si doux et pénétrant. Tout en lui m'attirait et je devais l'oublier. De toute façon, comment un mec pareil pourrait m'apprécier autrement qu'en amie ? Malgré moi, je repensais à tous ces moments où nous étions seuls, ou quand il se passait quelque chose de spécial, comme la première fois qu'il m'avait tenu contre lui dans la piscine. Les frissons qui avaient parcouru ma colonne vertébrale. Les nombreux regards que nous nous jetions et qui me faisait chavirer, ou même durant cette soirée télé avec Asha où il m'avait serré contre lui. Agissait-il comme ça avec toutes ses amies ?

J'arrivais dans un parc et je me stoppais. L'endroit était désert ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je m'assis sur un banc et tout en récupérant mon souffle, je débranchais ma musique. Elle était censée me vider la tête mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il m'avait littéralement envoûté. Je n'étais plus capable de penser autrement que par lui. Je n'avais jamais été sous une emprise de ce genre. Forcément, je n'étais encore jamais tombée amoureuse. A présent, je comprenais mieux que tant de femmes maltraitées par leurs maris, restent. Si l'amour vous rendait ainsi, capable d'endurer mille souffrances contre un regard et si ce regard vous faisait vous sentir exceptionnelle, alors forcément. Elles restent et endurent toutes ces souffrances, pour quelques instants fugaces de bonheur. La vie n'est déjà pas simple, mais l'amour … C'est carrément compliqué.

Je restais assise dans ce parc durant une bonne heure, ou peut-être deux, je l'ignorais. J'étais simplement là, à me torturer l'esprit pour comprendre le phénomène Shane Gray. Et croyez-moi, j'ai beau avoir un bon sens de l'analyse, il restait un mystère à part entière. Avec lui, tout était compliqué. Vous pouviez être entrain de parler légèrement et la minute d'après vous disputer violemment avec lui. Il avait ce feu en lui, cette fougue et cette impulsivité que j'enviais et qu'il devait contrôler. Bien sûr, je savais agir sur une pulsion comme lorsque nous avions dansé la macarena avec Jenny à l'aéroport, mais ça restait rare. J'aimais me fondre dans le décor, bien que j'y arrivais mal, puisque je ne voyais pas le monde comme les autres. Pour moi, tout était plus beau, ou plus moche. Je sentis une petite main sur ma cuisse et je rouvris les yeux. Une petite brune, de cinq ans environ, me regardait, à travers ses grands yeux bleus, pleins de larmes contenues.

« - Pouquoi tu pleures ?

Je l'observais quelques secondes et caressais son visage.

« - Pour rien, ma belle. C'est juste à cause d'un garçon !

Je me mis à son niveau, l'embrassais et remettant ma musique à fond, je repartis dans le sens inverse. Je n'avais pas regardé quel chemin j'avais pris et soupirant, je me concentrais sur _Meadows of heaven_, quand j'entendis des pneus crisser. Je me tournais vers l'origine du bruit, mais trop tard. Une voiture me percuta et une violente douleur me frappa partout. J'entendis vaguement ma musique et une femme hurler qu'il fallait appeler les secours. L'odeur du sang me monta à la tête et je fermais les yeux. Si je devais mourir ainsi, alors tant pis. Je n'aurais pas mes réponses et ne monterais pas l'association que je voulais, mais je retrouverais Madisen. Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente de mon cerveau, avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

FIN

Et voila, c'est terminé ! Je sais, vous devez m'en vouloir, surtout que cette fic se termine mal, très mal même, mais rassurez-vous, avant de me harceler pour savoir si je vais poster une suite éventuelle, sachez de toute façon, ce n'était que la première partie. La seconde arrive la semaine prochaine, c'est même sûre puisque je l'ai déjà terminée ! J'espère donc, quand même que, hormis la fin ça va de soit, ça vous a plut et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même jour, même endroit, pour connaître la suite !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
